


Arranged with a Kim

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO!Soo, DONTCOMEATME, Fanboy!Soo, Fansite!Chanyeol, INNOCENTSOO, Idol!Jongin, Idontknowhowtosmut, M/M, MPREG MPREG, Mpreg, Smut, Somewhereinthere, Techy!Soo, ageswap, idol!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: An arrangement between two families doesn't always have to end up miserably especially if it involves a young computer genius and a gentle heir.Doh Kyungsoo, 23, master of all that is green and black, good with numbers more than letters. Can write a series of codes with his eyes closed. A certified fanboy.Kim Jongin, 25, only heir of KD Corp. Idol and model since he was a kid, spent most of his childhood dancing and drawing, spent his teenage years mastering the art of making people fall in love with him by a smirk.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 25
Kudos: 259





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A arranged marriage au! only this time, they accept it well. <3

"You don't have to give up your position for my son. He already picked his choice, You are better in managing anyway" 

"But you are the brain of this company and you taught your son everything" 

"Your son can learn just as much. I am already ill, my friend. Heed my request. If you find my son and his family, take good care of them." 

"I will do my best to find them and give them everything they need"

"Then, promise me you will also take care of my only grandson. My son said he's going to be a father, enough reason to choose his family over money. He became so proud when he told me that he was going to have a son. He chose well"

"He is your son, my friend. Of course he will always choose the best. I will promise my grandson to yours. He will never want for anything" 

"Love him as your own grandson" 

"I will. You get some sleep and don't worry. You will still live longer. I will make sure your family will be a part of mine"

\--


	2. Peach

A beautiful Sunday morning only means one thing for Kyungsoo. Harvesting. Fruits have always been his favorite and today he will be able to harvest the fruits of his hard work. (yes, pun intended) He watched and took care of the peach tree next to their mango tree..he loves peaches that's why he didn't hesitate to accept when their neighbor offered him a peach sapling a few years back. 

Today is the day he will finally harvest the juiciest fruit he has ever tasted. He tried to be as quiet as possible tiptoeing his way out of their shared room, careful not to wake his grandpa. They live in a quaint house out of the city and maybe too far from town but he likes it. It's quiet and his grandfather tells him wonderful stories about the city. 

After washing up and trying to brush his unkempt bed hair, he took his straw hat, tied the ribbon under his chin before finally going outside. He's right about the nice weather, the breeze is just right and the sun has just risen.

His grandpa told him to wait for today before harvesting the peaches because today would be the perfect day to get the ripe ones. Of course his grandpa is always right. He has been right for the past 19 years since they met. He was 4 years old back then, his parents died in a car crash and he was sent to live with the only living relative he has, which is his grandpa. His grandpa didn't know of his existence until they met that time. Later on, when he was 15 years old, his grandpa told him that his mother was taken away by his wife from them to live a beautiful life in the city. 

Why would anyone choose the city from a peaceful life on the farm? He has heard stories and he wants to go to the city but he doesn't think living there will be as great as the life here. 

He usually goes to town to work because he also has an odd job for someone who lives in a far place. He works at the town hall and is the only IT personnel in town. He loves computers as much as he loves fruits. He likes to code, program and when he studies it, he falls in love with it even more. He has a degree in Computer Science, majoring in Software Engineering and has a minor in programming. Here in town, it is useless since there are only two places with computers and access to the internet: his workplace and the library. He's also sure that the IT department in their local college was dissolved. He had to take online classes at the library to finish his course. It was hard but it was worth it. Besides, having free access to a computer and the internet is a blessing to him especially when he's a fanboy. 

Fanboy, fan or whatever he should be called. He accidentally watched a video while waiting for the anti-virus to install. It was a video of the idol named Kai, he's two years older than Kyungsoo but he knows (based on research) that Kai has spent most of his life dancing and performing. He admires that passion and that's how his normal life turned into a fan boy's life. It's really hard, wanting to buy things, albums and maybe a little standee but why would he do that? He lives out of nowhere and he doesn't earn that much. He's sure that he would earn a lot if he's in the city but he can't just leave his grandpa. 

Kyungsoo takes it all in before he finally plucks a piece of peach and yes it smells divine. He's going to bring some to work and maybe give the aunties some since they always give him snacks at work. 

His grandpa came out of the yard a little before he filled his third basket. This peach tree really flourished this season and he's excited to harvest the remaining ones that aren't ripe yet. 

"Kyungsoo, come here and have some breakfast!" 

"I'm almost done, grandpa! I'm going to wash these and we can eat it after breakfast" he answered back, getting three ripe ones from his basket

They shared a light breakfast and some fruits before Kyungsoo was put to work at the field to water their plants. His grandpa always said that he should whisper or maybe sing to the plants for it to grow lovelier. 

  
  
  


"Kyungsoo!" he hears his grandpa call him from the front yard. He's still out back harvesting the vegetables after watering the rest. 

"I'm coming, grandpa!" Kyungsoo said before grabbing the basket of the freshly harvested potatoes. They should bring them to the market tomorrow to be sold. People love potatoes as much as they love fruits, right? 

"Ah. Kyungsoo we have guests here" his grandfather said, gesturing at the two men in front of them. 

They both look odd wearing suits in this hot weather. The other person was old, maybe just as old as his grandpa and the other one is maybe in his mid 40's. 

Kyungsoo bowed before giving them both a smile. The older man keeps on looking at him and Kyungsoo would feel awkward but he knows that the man didn't mean any harm. 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Please wait for a while. I'll bring fruits and juice for you" Kyungsoo said with a wide smile before rushing to the kitchen. 

He stored the potatoes in the right bin before washing his hands thoroughly. Good thing he placed some fruits in their fridge earlier. It will be so refreshing for the guests. 

Kyungsoo started walking the short distance between their kitchen and living room but he stopped midway when he heard something that might have been related to him. 

"If he's okay with it. I don't want to see him wasting his years here" his grandfather said quietly

"We can take you with us, Mr. Lee," the other person offered. 

Take him where?

He heard his grandfather chuckle lightly. He could also imagine him shaking his head as he answered "Oh no, Mr. Kim. This is fine. As long as you take care of my Kyungsoo. He's the only family I have. Give him the life he deserves" 

"I will. I promised that years ago to his other grandfather and I will share the same promise to you" 

Kyungsoo was more than confused as he walked into their mini living room. They all looked so awkward sitting there. Two men in suits and his grandfather wearing his casual outfit. They have never had guests before since their house is the farthest from town. 

"Grandpa?" he called out softly before he placed the tray in front of them. Serving the glasses of juice and fresh fruits. 

"Kyungsoo come here you should meet your grandfather" his grandpa called him and patted the empty space next to him. 

"My what?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion. 

The person across them gave him a small smile. "Ah. Forgive me for not properly introducing myself. I am Kim Daehyun. I am your grandfather Doh's business partner and best friend and this is my right hand, Mr. Jang. He helped me find you"

"Why were you looking for me?" 

"Your father and grandfather had a little argument before you were even born. We planned on having your father take over the company alongside with my own son but your father chose your mother and to live a life away from the media and the company" Mr. Kim explained 

Kyungsoo frowned at the thought of his father and grandfather arguing. He couldn't remember much but he dreams of his father telling him stories about his grandfather. 

"I'm sure my father left because he didn't want us to return. I'm sorry, Mr. Kim. I think you wasted your time coming here" Kyungsoo said quietly, not wanting to be rude towards the other

"Your father used to write to your grandfather before the accident but he didn't give out a return address that's why it took us a long time to find him after your grandfather died"

"What did my father say in his letter?" 

Mr. Kim reached for the inside pocket of his jacket and took out what seemed to be a very old envelope. "Here I brought his last letter" he gave it to Kyungsoo who accepted it with both hands. 

_ "Hello Dad, _

_ I regret writing to you with that greeting every single time but it also warms my heart that I still have you by my side. I know it was tough letting your only son go but you still did it for the sake of my happiness.  _

_ I think it's time for you to meet your grandson, dad. He's four years old and he is a gem. It's truly magnificent to see someone as smart, warm and beautiful as Kyungsoo. Just like how you would, I definitely would fight against the world for Kyungsoo.  _

_ You are the best father that anyone could've asked for. I'm sorry for not being a good son but let me make it up to you. I want you to be in our lives, to be the one spoiling Kyungsoo with everything he wants from his grandfather. I know that he's going to take after you. He's head strong and firm with his decisions, just like how he gave up his pacifier, held back his tears just to be called a little man.  _

_ I love you Dad. Kyungsoo would definitely love you too.  _

_ Here are our most recent pictures. I hope to see them when we visit the house!  _

_ Your son,  _

_ Doh Myungsoo _

  
  


Kyungsoo stared at the paper and the only photo attached to it. It was him, his father and his mother. He remembered his parents vaguely, mostly because he couldn't remember anything that happened before he got to his grandfather's house. 

"Your grandfather kept the others but this picture, he kept in his wallet. Your father had every intention to move you back to Seoul. He already listed your house in the market and put your things in storage. I kept the storage rented for you to look at once we find you" Mr. Kim said when Kyungsoo returned the letter and photo. 

"I'm not leaving my grandpa here. He took care of me and I don't have any family in Seoul anyway" Kyungsoo pointed out. 

Mr. Kim gave him a small smile "I am your family, Kyungsoo. I wish to be your family, please let us welcome you into ours" 

"N--" 

Kyungsoo's words got cut off by his grandpa. "Kyungsoo, I think this is for the best" he said 

"Grandpa" 

"You're wasting your youth here. Visit me when you can. I want you to have a good life" his grandpa said with a firm tone. 

He hates that tone. It's the tone he uses when he wants Kyungsoo to take out all the weeds or give some flowers to the owner of the coffee shop near the town hall even when Kyungsoo doesn't want to do it. 

"I have a good life here! I'm not leaving!" Kyungsoo said with finality before he excused himself and went out to the backyard where he can be comforted. 

  
  


Not a minute later someone came out from the door and he's almost sure that it was his grandfather until he heard him speak. 

"Mr. Doh, please excuse me. I know I shouldn't be getting involved with this as I am not a part of the family" Mr. Jang said softly. 

"No, just call me Kyungsoo. I'm sorry for being rude and walking out of there" Kyungsoo answered quietly as he plucked a piece of leaf from the nearby plant. 

"They are still talking but I am sure that we will leave in a few minutes. Mr. Kim doesn't want to force you into anything. He just wants to fulfill his best friend's dying wish and he has been looking for you for years. He was nervous and excited earlier on the way here"

"Why would he be excited? I'm not his grandson" Kyungsoo asked in confusion. He really doesn't know why Mr. Kim looked so determined to take him to Seoul. 

"It's because he already treats you as his. Your father grew up with his son and he treats him as family as well. He grieved when your parents passed away and made it his mission to find you" 

"I can't leave my grandfather here" Kyungsoo muttered. 

Mr. Jang nodded and looked ahead, staring at Kyungsoo's peach tree. "He knows that. He already suggested that your grandfather should live there too, we can find a place as green as this, near the city" 

"It wouldn't be the same" Kyungsoo said softly 

Nothing could compare to this, to this solace and calmness that their farm brings and he couldn't take that away from his grandfather. 

"I know" Mr. Jang answered

He knows that his grandpa wouldn't move to Seoul anyway and he also knows that he wouldn't hear the last of it if he doesn't move to Seoul either. After fifteen minutes of breathing in fresh air, Kyungsoo finally decided. 

"Can you at least find someone to take care of my grandpa? He needs help with this farm and he hates sweating too much because of his old age" 

Mr. Jang looked at him and gave him an assuring nod. "I'm sure I can handle that," he said with a small smile. 

"And let me settle my affairs here before you move me out," Kyungsoo said. 

He really wants his peach tree. Maybe he can cut off a stem and bring it to Seoul to plant? 

"Your Uncle will be excited to meet you," Mr. Jang suddenly said. 

Kyungsoo took his eyes away from the grape vines to look at Mr. Jang. "I have an uncle?" he asked

"Your father's best friend, Mr. Kim's son. They all hoped that you would be great friends with the youngest Kim as well but he is two years ahead of you" 

"I'm not a very social person" Kyungsoo muttered quietly. 

That is a fact and that is why he lives being the only IT personnel in this whole town. He doesn't have to communicate with a lot of people. He's a bit awkward and shy at most times. 

"That is understandable. Do you think you can squeeze me into your schedule so I can take you to Seoul and we can look for your house to live in?" 

"I don't want to live alone" Kyungsoo frowns. He would be so lost and alone… 

"Of course you won't be. I just want to know what you like so we can find something suited to your taste" 

"I don't mind anything, just a place for my peach tree to grow" Kyungsoo said softly, giving up the idea of being the whole huge-ass tree. 

A certain thought popped up in his head before he looked at Mr. Jang again. "Uhm...Can I have my own room?" Kyungsoo asked shyly. 

Mr. Jang chuckled lightly and nodded. "Own room, got it. I can give you two weeks to settle your affairs here. That will give me enough time to move things around for you to be ready when you come to Seoul" he said before excusing himself to go inside

Kyungsoo stared at his peach tree blankly before everything sinked in. He hurriedly turned to call Mr. Jang. 

"Hey Mr. Jang! That's not fair! It's like you tricked me!" He lightly accused, it's like he basically agreed on everything that he was against in the beginning. 

"I am Mr. Kim's right hand for a reason" the older chuckled before finally going back inside.

  
  


\--

  
  


Two weeks he was given and Mr. Jang was nothing but prompt. At 5 am, the day after the second week, he came with two people. 

"Mr. Lee, this is my cousin's nephew, Seo Manse. If it's not too much to ask, please take him under your wing. He's been interested in farming and he wants to live away from the city. It would be a great idea for him to help you out as well" Mr. Jang introduced the man on his right side. He was younger than Kyungsoo and it is that noticeable. 

"You don't have t--" his grandpa's words were cut off when the man bowed to them. "Please take care of me, Mr. Lee!" 

"O-okay then. You better shape up, young man. Farming is hard work!" 

"Yes sir!" Manse saluted, making the old man chuckle. 

"Kyungsoo~ssi, let me take your bags," Mr. Jang offered but Kyungsoo shook his head. "Oh I don't have a lot, just these three" he said, pointing at the two duffel bags and the backpack that he's wearing

The person on Mr. Jang's left side took the two duffel bags anyway to put it on the trunk. "We'll be in the car" Mr. Jang said before glancing at Manse who also moved away to give some space to Kyungsoo and his grandfather. 

"Thank you for being my parent all these years. I will come visit so please don't get too comfortable. Don't replace me" Kyungsoo pouted. 

His grandpa chuckled and shook his head. "I won't ever replace you. You're my only grandson. I'll wait for you. Write to me if you can" 

"I will write regularly" 

"Come here, boy" his grandpa said and opened his arms. 

Kyungsoo walked towards his grandpa and hugged him tightly. "Our Kyungsoo is crying," his grandpa teased him. He pulled away and fixed his glasses before shaking his head. "I haven't cried since I was young!" 

  
  
  


The trip to Seoul was long. He fell asleep more than twice and when he woke up, he couldn't remove his gaze from all the things they were passing by. 

"Let's go to the Kim Manor first so you can meet the family if you'd like" 

"Uh. Should I get dressed properly?" Kyungsoo asked, wondering if he has proper clothes enough to let him fit in

Mr. Jang glanced at him and shook his head. "Not at all, what you are wearing is more than fine" 

"Mr. Jang, I hold you accountable if I embarrass myself," Kyungsoo warned lightly, making Mr. Jang and their driver chuckle. 

"I hardly doubt that you would but of course, I will take responsibility, Kyungsoo~ssi" 

"I took the liberty to move the things of your parents in one available room in your house, the furniture I left in storage in case you want some of them" he adds after a short while. 

"Can they be donated?" Kyungsoo asked. He doesn't know what to do with furniture, he's been living with his grandpa for so long that he doesn't know what it's like to own furniture of his own. 

"Yes, of course they're in top condition" Mr. Jang assured him. 

"Please donate them. I'll check the rest of the things at the house"

"I also took the liberty to open you two bank accounts and here is your cellphone so we can contact each other anytime. I also gave one to your grandfather, Manse will teach him everything so you don't have to write him letters" Mr. Jang said with a teasing tone. 

"You took a lot of liberty, Mr. Jang but thank you" Kyungsoo teased back lightly, accepting the two passbooks, a wallet card with three cards and the box of a brand new cell phone that he doesn't know how to use.. 

"To make it up to you, I also took the liberty to design your room myself. You can change it as you please, just let me know" Mr. Jang added one last time. 

Kyungsoo shot him a glare that didn't seem to affect the older. "I'm sure you'll get along well with the youngest Kim" the older comments

  
  


A couple of hours later, the car finally slowed down to enter a high class village and then stopped at one of the farthest houses. The houses here are spaced apart like in the farm but these are surrounded with more walls than greenery. 

The large gate slid open and the car went in to drive up the driveway that is too far from the gate. "They are so rich" 

"You are just as rich. Mr. Kim didn't let your grandfather's money, investments and shares go to waste, he looked after it for you. You have a separate bank account for that which will be given by Mr. Kim" 

"I.."

"It will take some time, Kyungsoo~ssi but that's okay. We are all here to help you out. Especially the youngest Kim" Mr. Jang said before finally going out of the car. 

He opened Kyungsoo's door and gestured at the young man to go inside the house. 

The wide double doors swung open into a glorious foyer with a hanging spiral chandelier in the middle. A second later a maid came to stand next to him, offering him house slippers. He wore it and asked where he could put his shoes but the maid took it from him and placed it on the door adjacent to the main door. 

Kyungsoo followed Mr. Jang inside, careful not to touch anything because he's afraid that he might break it. The floors are heated granite and it leads to a great room where there are five people waiting. 

"Mr. Kim, Mr. Doh has arrived" Mr. Jang said before taking a step back. 

Kyungsoo bowed to greet them but he was greeted with a warm hug from another man. "Wow you certainly look like your father. Hi Kyungsoo. I am Kim Jihoon, your father's best friend. You can call me Uncle. It's so nice to meet you" 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" 

"Don't let him stand there Jihoon, he traveled too far. Let the boy sit and have some snacks" 

"Oh right. Sorry. I was just excited. I've been waiting for so long" 

Everyone seemed to have waited for his arrival. Was he really that hard to find? 

"Kyungsoo, how was the ride to Seoul?" Mr. Kim asked after Kyungsoo got served with a glass of orange juice and some snacks.

"To be honest, Mr. Kim… I fell asleep half of the ride and the other half, I was just staring out of the car. Everything is a bit new to me" Kyungsoo chuckled softly making the people around him smile. 

"I'm sure you will adapt and learn things in a few days. Please, call me grandfather. You are family" Mr. Kim said gently. 

Kyungsoo got introduced to the three women present. Uncle Jihoon's wife, a painter, Kim Hyein and their two daughters, Kim Sunhee and Kim Yoona. 

"Where is your son?" Mr. Kim asked Jihoon 

Jihoon turned to Kyungsoo and smiled softly "I'm sorry my only son, the youngest, is held back by his schedule. He said he'll introduce himself to you at home" 

Grandpa Kim nodded, "Ah, yes. Kyungsoo you'll be living with him. He can teach you everything you need to know and you can ask him anything" 

Before Kyungsoo could even utter a word, a maid wearing a black striped uniform came towards them. "Sir, breakfast is ready" 

"Let's have breakfast first then we can talk some more before Mr. Jang sends you home so you can rest" 

Kyungsoo nodded and proceeded to walk next to Grandpa Kim. "Thank you for your generosity. I know you're only doing this because of my grandfather's wishes but I really appreciate it" he said quietly

He received so much since he came here and he really doesn't know how he deserved it but he's really grateful. His grandpa said that this can help him in life. He can apply for a better job then help his grandpa with expenses for the farm. 

"Kyungsoo, you don't have to thank me. It's me that should be thankful because you still gave us a chance even if we couldn't find you for a long time" Grandpa Kim said as he patted Kyungsoo's back gently. 

  
  


\--

The ride to his new house, or well, building is only 45 minutes more and it's deeper into the city. 

"The security here is tighter than any place. You need to show an ID when you have guests so they can log them but I already gave the security at the lobby and basement your photo and number in case there is an emergency" Mr. Jang said as the gate opened. 

They drove around the place before finally heading to the basement parking. 

"They have their own playground?" Kyungsoo asked in amusement. The playground is even bigger than the ones in his town. 

Mr. Jang nodded and answered, "Yes, the mini park is for the kids. There are some families with kids here so they built a playground as well. The closest Mart is a five minute walk, I showed you that earlier. The pantry is stocked and Joo Won here can drive you to and from the grocery or anywhere you like"

"Why?" Kyungsoo asked when he finally got out of the car. 

He noticed that there were two fancy cars parked next to their car but the other parking spaces next to that were empty. They are nearer to the entrance to the elevator doors too. 

"He's going to be living here as well, just under your floor. Treat him as your secretary or maybe a new friend if you're more comfortable to do that. He's two years older than you" Mr. Jang said. 

"Then, please take care of me, " Kyungsoo said, bowing towards the other man who had been driving them since earlier. 

Joo Won smiled at him and bowed as well. "A pleasure to be of service to you, Kyungsoo~ssi" 

Kyungsoo took out the cutting that he took yesterday from his peach tree out of the van. He didn't bring anything else as he was not sure if Mr. Jang could really find a place suited for them. 

"Mr. Jang, about my tree?" Kyungsoo frowns at his tree, since he's literally in a building. 

"You already told me that I took too much liberty, right? I found a nice place for you to grow that peach tree" Mr. Jang said lightly. 

The entrance to the elevator doors requires a card key and since there are three elevator doors, Mr. Jang instructed him to only use the one on the far right side. 

"You tap your card key here and then press P. This is the only elevator with access on your level. Joo Won has a card too since he'll be the one taking the housekeeper to your house every Wednesday" Mr. Jang said, after pressing the P button. 

What does P stand for anyway? There are only a few numbers on the panel but why are P and L the only letters? 

"I can clean the house myself" Kyungsoo muttered. 

"You told me you are going to look for a job, wouldn't you be tired?" Mr. Jang asked. 

"I doubt that. I used to clean our house anyway. Let me handle it first. I'll tell you when I need help" Kyungsoo said with a grin. 

Kyungsoo took a double look when the doors opened and there was only a huge front door across them. There are paintings on either side of the wall adjacent to the front door. The walls were shaped like a hexagon including the only elevator which they used. 

"Why is there only one door? This is an apartment, right?" 

"Apartments are downstairs which are leased for a year or so depending on the tenants but this, this is yours already. This whole floor, you own" Mr. Jang said before he typed in the pass code and opened the door for Kyungsoo. 

As soon as Kyungsoo stepped inside, he was surprised at how huge and spacious his new house is. There's a mirror almost next to the door, an opaque glass divider in front of it with a painting of a bird and another door adjacent to it. 

"I think I need that housekeeper that you offered" Kyungsoo said in awe. 

"This is your shoe closet. Slippers are here, they're all brand new and I guess you do have to shop for more shoes to fill this closet" Mr. Jang said lightly, handing Kyungsoo a pair of house slippers. 

They walked out of the foyer and into the house. High ceilings go from the living area to the open space kitchen and dining area, the floors look like it's made out of tiles but it seems heated as well. There's also a floating staircase by the end of the wall, near the living room. 

"Your room is upstairs to the right, master's bedroom is on the left side. You have three guest rooms down here, the balcony is secured and sturdy. Glass windows here are even sturdier trust me. Automatic black out curtains if you don't want the sun coming in or there's an option for the lighter curtains"

"How many people are living here?" 

"Just you and the youngest Kim" Mr. Jang answered. 

Kyungsoo hugged his peach cutting closer to him, this is far too huge for someone like him. He doesn't know if he could ever adjust to this. 

"Come on, I'll let Joo Won bring your things up to your room. I'll show you where you can put down your tree" Mr. Jang said. 

Everything is overwhelming, the house looks so expensive that he doesn't even want to touch anything. There's a huge television in the living room and under it is a very modern fireplace. Next to that wall are high windows that show the balcony. 

Mr. Jang slid the door (or what looked like a window to Kyungsoo) open. They stepped out to the balcony, which is surrounded with glass railing reinforced with steel frames that mirror the railing of the staircase. 

"This staircase leads to the balcony upstairs which is also connected to your room's balcony and it also leads to the rooftop" Mr. Jang explains as they stopped at the second balcony and saw Joo Won placing down Kyungsoo's things. 

Kyungsoo thought that things couldn't get any grand but he was wrong when they stopped at the rooftop level, it leads to a garden and at the far side of it is what seemed to be a greenhouse. 

"It took the workers a few days to build the greenhouse and we hired a landscaper to make sure that everything here is as organic as the ones you have on your farm" Mr. Jang explained

Kyungsoo could already see the columns of tomatoes, carrots, lettuce and potatoes, properly arranged and divided on one side while the other side there was a bench and an empty space of soil. 

"Can I really plant here? Won't the water drip down to the house?" 

"Yes you can plant here, we made sure the irrigation is properly installed and don't worry about it dropping to the house. We secured that as well. We prepared this thoroughly for you" Mr. Jang assured him

"Thank you so much, Mr. Jang" Kyungsoo said and gave him a very wide smile. 

The rooftop is filled with flowers as well, the grass is green and there is also another tree by the pathway leading to the greenhouse. The tools are lined neatly next to the greenhouse and everything looks perfect here. 

Kyungsoo took his time around the rooftop garden after planting his peach tree hoping that it would grow beautifully after some years. 

-

After two hours, Mr. Jang and Joo Won left him to let him settle in. Kyungsoo hasn't been in his room because he was too busy going around the first floor. The house has two living rooms. Mr. Jang told him that the other one at the center of the house with the television is the sunken great living room where he can entertain guests while the other one is the family room which is a bit more comfortable looking and has a grand piano and bookshelves around it. 

The house is like a big open space divided with half walls or frosted glass. There is also a frosted shelf dividing the sunken great living room to the foyer but it is still empty. The kitchen is too big as well but Kyungsoo doesn't know how to cook that much. His grandpa always told him to learn how to cook but the only thing he can make perfectly is rice and scrambled eggs. Just like Mr. Jang said, they have a pantry that is fully stocked and organized. It even has a glass sliding door. Mr. Jang said that the room connects to the wine cellar that also has a glass door. Apart from the three guest rooms on this floor there is also one room that is locked and then the laundry room just under the staircase, far and hidden from anything. 

With a sigh, he finally went upstairs, the ceilings were high as well and there are hallways on either side, one on the right side that leads to Kyungsoo's bedroom and the room with Kyungsoo's parent's things while the one on the left leads to the master's bedroom that is probably for the youngest Kim. 

Kyungsoo didn't even bother checking the left side. He went straight to the right hallway and found one at the left side while the other is at the end which is probably his room. 

He couldn't be more than right when he saw cream colored walls when he walked in. He could immediately see the sliding doors that lead to the balcony and staircase outside. His bed is situated on the other side of the room, the wall behind it is painted dark blue. In front of the sliding doors is a sunken sitting area and a television hanging in the wall but what Kyungsoo noticed the most is the glass enclosed loft just above the space. He couldn't believe it as he walked towards the stairs that lead to a very interesting room.

Inside it is an L shaped glass desk that holds a curved monitor, a wireless keyboard and mouse, two laptops. The system unit is placed next to the monitor with a state-of-the-art cooling system. The room was cold and when Kyungsoo pressed one of the switches, the glass windows immediately turned into frosted black, leaving the room lit with only the dim lights. 

There's a sticky note on top of one of the two laptops.

_ The rest, I assume you will use for work but this laptop is solely for fun if you'd like - Mr. Jang _

Kyungsoo grinned brightly, before he picked up the laptop and went down to check the rest of his bedroom. Aside from the huge bathroom that has a separate shower and tub that Kyungsoo doesn't have a clue how to use, there is also a walk-in closet. He only has a few things that he brought, he probably should go out and buy some shirts. 

He finished putting his clothes in the drawers before he took a shower and admired the hot water that came out of the perfectly pressured shower head that he couldn't reach. He knows he has to learn a lot of things, even though Grandpa Kim told him to take it easy, he's sure that he needs to adapt fast. 

When Grandpa Kim gave him another passbook with a checkbook and bank statement, Kyungsoo couldn't believe how rich his family were. His own savings were put into one of the bank accounts that Mr. Jang opened but amongst the cards that were given to him, there was also a black platinum card. He was told to use it as he pleased and use it to pay for anything if he doesn't have cash. He worries about not having cash, in their town they don't use cards and solely rely on cash and coins to pay for everything. 

After he finally dried up his hair and dressed comfortably. He took the laptop and went to his bed. Even his bed is so comfortable. The sheets are soft and black and the big heavy fluffy thing is also black too. He's glad that Mr. Jang designed his room. It's his first time to get a room for himself and he likes it very much. 

It took him awhile to learn how to use the laptop since it is more advanced than any computer in their town but Kyungsoo could handle it perfectly well. He opened up the browser and logged into his Twitter account to check on updates. He froze after seeing a huge photo of Kai. He clicked on the link and it opened to an article. 

**GLOBAL IDOL AND MODEL KIM KAI ANNOUNCES UPCOMING MARRIAGE AS HIS FIANCÉE ARRIVES IN SEOUL**

There are only a few paragraphs in the article, mostly introducing Kai and how the idol announced in a live stream that he will be getting married and his fiancée just arrived in Seoul. He is happy with the announcement because his idol still thanked his supporters and told them that he will be releasing an album soon and go on tour. 

He pouted at the picture on top of the article, it was a very recent photo of Kai with a blurred figure next to him. Everyone has been speculating that he is dating a model and with his announcement, speculations got louder since the said model just arrived back from France. 

A knock on his door made him slide the laptop to his side. He stared at the door, wondering if he locked it before a voice spoke. 

"Kyungsoo~ssi, I bought dinner and I think it's about time that we should meet" 

"I'll go down in a few!" Kyungsoo said hurriedly, rushing to his bathroom to try and fix his messy hair but to no avail, it stayed unruly. 

He could hear the television as he walked down the stairs. There was no one in the great living room so he immediately went to the dining area. Only one man was standing there, dressed in a blank shirt and sweatpants. He was taking out the boxes from the paper bags. Kyungsoo moved towards him to help but stopped in his place when the man turned around and smiled at him. 

"You must be Kyungsoo. I am Kim Jongin, it's a pleasure to finally meet my fiancé"

\--


	3. A Step Forward

Kyungsoo has been staring for at least ten minutes now at the man sitting across him, who is casually eating his food.

"Do you not like the food? Do you want anything? I can cook some for you" the other asked, finally staring at Kyungsoo straight in the eyes. 

"You cook?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion. That was one thing he didn't know about Kim Kai. He assumed that he already knew a lot but now, he can't even assume he knows the same person. 

"Ah, so you do know me" Kai said with a little smile forming on his lips. 

Kyungsoo's arms shot forward, waving towards him. "Of course I know you. You're Kim Kai. Did you say I'm your fiancé? Are you crazy? People are going crazy. This shouldn't be happening. I'm going back to our farm" he panics, he almost stood up but Kai was already at his side, his hand resting on his shoulder to keep him seated. 

"Hey, hey calm down Kyungsoo~ssi. I'm just Jongin okay? I'm not an idol here in this house" he said reassuringly. He took his food and sat adjacent to where Kyungsoo is sitting. 

"Why are you so kind? People said you are rude and arrogant" Kyungsoo blurted out because his mouth has no filter and why in the world is he in the same house as Kim Kai

"I am rude and arrogant. I am rude to people who are rude and arrogant when I dance on stage" Kai explained lightly

"You're Kim Kai" Kyungsoo said in disbelief. 

Kai--no---Jongin chuckled softly and shook his head. "I assume you're a fan?" he teased 

"No" Kyungsoo answered as quickly as possible before lowering his head down then started eating his food. 

"Ah. A pity, I thought my future husband would love my work" the older pouted. 

When Jongin first Kyungsoo in the picture his grandfather sent him, he was honestly surprised at how young he looked. He looked even younger in person, his skin is tanned, almost close to Jongin's natural golden skin. 

"I like it" Kyungsoo mumbled while poking his dumpling. 

"I thought you're not a fan" Jongin said with a smirk forming on his lips. 

"I'm not but I see some of your performances, you are good" Kyungsoo said before shoving a spoonful of rice in his mouth before he could say anything again. 

Good? Is the last thing he would describe Kai's performances. He is glorious on stage, every moment like strokes of a paintbrush that is creating a masterpiece. That's what Kim Kai is, the artist and his paint brush that finishes a perfect masterpiece every performance. 

"Okay then. Let's finish dinner. We can have ice cream for dessert then we'll get to know each other" 

  
  


\--

The volume of the television is set to low when they settle on the couch in the great living room but Kyungsoo is sitting on the corner of the L shaped couch while Jongin is on the nearest end. 

"Are you allowed to eat ice cream? What about your voice?" Kyungsoo asked before he opened his mint chocolate flavored ice cream. He actually doesn't know how the flavor tastes but the options are limited to chocolate, vanilla, mint chocolate and then chocolate cashew, which he is allergic to. 

"I'm on break for a couple of weeks after the announcement. The company thinks that it is better to step back first to see how the fans take the news in. They told me not to open up my social media accounts" Jongin answered lightly, pointing at the news which is currently showing a couple of articles about his announcement earlier today. 

"Why did you say that?" Kyungsoo asked. 

"That I'm getting married?" Jongin asked quietly before eating a spoonful of his chocolate ice cream. 

Kyungsoo nods a little, not knowing if he should ask about it but when Jongin greeted him earlier, he called him fiancé. Is everyone wrong about assuming that Jongin has a female lover? 

"Grandpa told me to tell you gently about this but I assumed that you'd like it better if you were told immediately and honestly"

"I would" Kyungsoo agreed. He'd rather hear it straight out than go in circles. 

"My parents, no, my grandpa promised me to you. It's an old promise made by our grandfathers to ensure that you'd live a good life and that you will be taken care of. Like one of those cliché arrangements made by rich families" 

"Doesn't it bother you?" Kyungsoo asks in confusion. 

Jongin mods, "It does. I barely know you yet you're set to be my partner for the rest of my life. Marriage is no joke to me Kyungsoo~ssi but I am willing to learn and understand you" 

"You should try acting too, you're good at it. Tell me what you're getting by agreeing to this" Kyungsoo said before rolling his eyes at him. 

Jongin chuckled amusedly before nodding his head. "You're already better than anyone I've met. You're right, I already gained something when I agreed to it. I was supposed to take over the company that my father is managing right now but as you can see, performing is my first love. I will never give it up" 

"You agreed because you want to keep performing? This is your life, Jongin~ssi. You can do whatever you want with it. I'll tell Mr. Kim tomorrow" Kyungsoo offered but Jongin shook his head immediately. 

"Please don't do that. That's the only wish from my grandfather, let me fulfill it. Besides, what would I lose, Kyungsoo? Do you really think so little of yourself that you think you don't deserve me" Jongin teased him

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him that hit his feet. "You are really as arrogant as they say. Don't be too conceited. I was worried for you" Kyungsoo frowned. 

"It's alright. I made peace with it years ago. They told me about it before I debuted and I already agreed that once they find you, I'll marry you" Jongin said lightly

Kyungsoo stared at the other and Jongin looked genuinely okay with it. He still can't believe that he is fine with this. 

"What if I'm not okay with this?" he asked 

"I can wait" Jongin answered after a spoonful of chocolate

Kyungsoo noticed that the distance between them is closing at every question and he's not the one moving

"What if I like someone else?" he asked again, this time Jongin was only a space next to him. 

"Kyungsoo, I assure you, I'm the best partner for you. You're better as a Kim anyway" Jongin answered confidently. 

"Wow you're really too full of yourself" Kyungsoo said in disbelief. 

Jongin chuckled softly before stabbing his spoon to Kyungsoo's ice cream to get some. "And I will make you see that what I'm saying is merely a fact" he said firmly

"I can't believe I stan you" Kyungsoo muttered before hiding his face in the pillow next to him. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Ten hours. It's the first time in a long while Kyungsoo has ever slept this long. He doesn't even remember when the last time was. He stretched his arms to his head and felt the cushion of his headboard. He's not used to sinking in a balanced bed with soft pillows and a soft blanket. He rubbed his eyes before finally opening them. The room is still dark, only lit up by the dimmed lights that he left open before he slept. 

He took his glasses from the bedside table before focusing on the digital clock next to it. It was almost noon. He slept late last night because Jongin was determined to finish his ice cream pint after getting disgusted at Kyungsoo's pick. 

Jongin mostly shared about his childhood and some details that Kyungsoo didn't ask for but was given anyway. In the industry, Jongin is known to be the shy and humble idol, he keeps it to himself and his friends but always polite to others. He didn't expect Jongin to just open up immediately. 

He took his time getting ready before he grabbed his laptop and went down. He immediately saw Jongin, lounging on the chaise lounge chair across the longer side of the L-shaped couch. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Breakfast is in the fridge. I already ate because I had to exercise" Jongin greeted him with a smile. 

"Where do you exercise?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion because he didn't see a gym in their house or maybe there is? 

Jongin sat up straight and pointed at the other hallway away from the guest rooms. "Oh the other room here, I already unlocked it. It's my recording studio and dance studio right next to each other and the gym is also right next to it. I'll leave it open since it has separate sliding doors anyway" he explained

Kyungsoo nodded at him then placed his laptop on the coffee table before going straight to the fridge. How will he heat up the food? He doesn't know how to use the hi-tech stove…maybe he should search first. 

When he opened the fridge, he saw nothing but a couple of bottles of water and one bowl with fruits, oats, cereals and yogurt. "Jongin~ssi?" he called out 

"Call me hyung, what is it?" 

"Where is the breakfast?" he asked. He heard the other laugh a little before he heard the shuffling of slippers heading towards him. 

A hand reached out and took the bowl before closing the fridge. Kyungsoo followed Jongin in one of the stools tucked under the side of the big kitchen island.

"This is a simple breakfast, it's called a healthy breakfast parfait, it's made out of yogurt, fruits and cereal. I put in some oats in case you like it the same way as I do. Taste it" 

"I don't know how to cook and use almost all the things here" Kyungsoo admits before taking a bite of the yogurt. 

It tasted weird and flavorful at the same time. He didn't know that his forehead was creased until Jongin smoothed it out and sat next to him. "I can cook, don't worry. I can teach you or we can have take out or eat out if we have time" 

"But you're famous," he pointed out, finally eating and mixing the weird breakfast. 

"I can manage. It's you that I worry about. Dad said that I should accompany you to shop for clothes and your essentials but you should also come with me so we can buy things for the fridge and freezer since they didn't stock up" Jongin said quietly

He doesn't have any schedule anyway and he was told to lay low but he knows that if he doesn't follow his father's favor, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Besides, it's time for him to get to know his fiancé. 

"You don't live here?" Kyungsoo asked

"I was moved in yesterday as well. I used to live at another building but Mr. Jang said that he was going to move me here since you're coming. I heard you asked for a room for yourself?" Jongin asked with curiosity. When Mr. Jang informed him about the request, he was surprised with it but now that he sees the other, it explained a lot. 

Kyungsoo shyly nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He's pretty sure that his ears are redder than the strawberry in his parfait. "I wanted to know how it is to get a room for myself since I shared one with my grandpa all my life" 

Jongin chuckled and nodded at him before a smirk slowly graced his lips, "But you do understand that once we get married, we'll have to share a room, right?" 

Kyungsoo nodded again. He's so embarrassed but Jongin is just saying it casually as if it's not a big deal. He's used to sharing a room with his grandpa but not a man like Jongin. This is his first experience being with someone, if this counts as a relationship. 

Jongin seemed to notice him being uncomfortable because he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Kyungsoo. Let's take it slow" 

"I'm sorry" 

"Don't be. You must be surprised by it. Why don't you get ready after breakfast so we can shop for your clothes and our food. I'm going to take a quick shower because I'm sweaty from working out" Jongin suggested with a warm smile. He squeezed Kyungsoo's shoulder gently before starting to walk away

"Aren't you going to work?" Kyungsoo asked

"On rest, remember?" Jongin said lightly, chuckling when the other's mouth shaped into an o before Kyungsoo's eyebrows met in the middle again. "Your fans are going to get worried" 

"Half of them are mad anyway. I need to release a statement again and maybe do some lives to thank the other half that still supports me" Jongin said lightly before finally going up the staircase. 

\--

Going out with a certain Kim Jongin to the grocery is as easy as wearing casual clothes, a cap and a mask. That's what he said but the same man is just wearing a pair of jeans that shows how long truly his legs are and a half-tucked-in cream cashmere sweater. 

Meanwhile, he's dressed up in his usual all black outfit, black long-sleeved sweater, black pants and Jongin gave him a black mask and cap to wear. They contrast to be honest and everyone would surely look their way. 

  
  


Joo Won drove them to a very large grocery store. When Jongin said that he was taking Kyungsoo out to get some groceries, he didn't think that the grocery was six floors high and had a basement parking. 

Kyungsoo just followed behind Jongin who was pushing a large cart that he had to put a 100 won coin in, while Joo Won trailed behind them. It's already a common occurrence to Kyungsoo to be in awe of Seoul and everything in it. When they arrived at the lobby, Kyungsoo was lost but Jongin just chuckled at him. He took off his sunglasses and placed it on the pocket of his jeans. 

"Come on, I don't want to lose you. I just got you" Jongin said teasingly, holding out his hand but Kyungsoo glared at him and shook his head. 

Kyungsoo opted to hold a small part at the back of the cashmere sweater that Jongin is wearing. Jongin would've cooed at the cuteness his fiancée was displaying but he's sure that people will notice him soon enough so he pushed the cart while letting Kyungsoo hold onto his back. 

"Let me know if you want anything." Jongin said quietly but it seemed like that the younger didn't hear him because he was too busy gawking at the large aisles. 

Jongin immediately went to the dairy section to get some organic butter, cream cheese and a few bottles of milk. He saw the other staring at one particular bottle of strawberry flavored milk so he took two bottles of it and got the chocolate and Melon flavored milk too. 

He noticed Kyungsoo having a sweet tooth so he took two packs of banana milk and strawberry yogurt milk. Kyungsoo's eyes widened at the selection of milk in their cart and honestly, Jongin isn't that much of a milk drinker but he'd gladly stock up if his fiancé wants it. 

Kyungsoo took some energy drinks and protein shakes that made Jongin question his choices. "Do you drink those?" he asked

"It's for you, when you work out or practice." Kyungsoo answered before grabbing some more flavors that Jongin likes. 

Jongin's almost positive that Kyungsoo is a fan judging from how he knows the right flavor of protein shakes that he drinks. 

After filling half of the cart with boxes of fruit juices, Jongin pushed it to the next selection which may or may not make Kyungsoo smile and finally show Jongin his heart shaped smile. 

Kyungsoo stared at the fruit selection with a wide smile on his face, carefully touching them but not picking any of it. "Do you want some?" 

"They look so fresh" 

"They should be freshly delivered and cut. Which ones do you want?" Jongin asked. 

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo stared so hard at the huge strawberries but ended up grabbing the pack of sliced peaches. He sighed and chose a pack of strawberries and placed it in the cart along with a bag of grapes, a bag of small oranges and another bag of whole peaches. 

"Jongin we can't finish them all" Kyungsoo whined already reaching out for the bags but Jongin grabbed his hand to hold it in his making the smaller stop. 

"We can make shakes" he suggested 

"Shakes?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion. 

"I'll teach you later. Do you want anything else?" Jongin asked. 

"Bananas, huge ones?" Kyungsoo asked, tilting his head to the side which Jongin finds adorable. 

He can surely introduce a huge banana but judging from the innocence of his fiance, it won't happen any time soon so he grabs a hand of bananas instead. 

Kyungsoo just followed Jongin to the frozen section because he doesn't know how to cook therefore he doesn't know what to buy. He ended up on the other side of the frozen section with a whole lot of ice cream selections. 

"Kyungsoo~ssi, is there anything you want?" Joo Won asked. 

He quickly shook his head and looked away. He saw Jongin asking for slices of meat that he doesn't know what for so he approached the older. 

"Hyung do you need some condiments for that?" Kyungsoo asked, he had given up on the face mask and brought it down to his chin. 

Jongin received the beef slices that he ordered then thanked the man before turning to Kyungsoo. "Oh no. I checked the pantry before we left and I think we're all good" 

"Okay" the younger answered and poked at the packs of meat in their cart. 

"Let's get you some ice cream," Jongin said, making the younger look at him in surprise. 

"Why?" 

"It's a reward for finally calling me hyung," Jongin said lightly before pushing the cart towards the ice cream selection. 

"What flavor?" 

"Just like the one last night" 

Jongin wrinkled his nose but still grabbed a pint of chocomint, a family sized chocolate almond and another pint of chocolate mint with toffee.

"You like Vanilla right?" 

"Yup. I was still debating about it but since you said it, we'll get some" Jongin said with a smile before taking a family sized tub of vanilla ice cream. 

"Sir, your photo is already circulating online, it's best to pay for this now. " Joo Won said quietly to Jongin. 

Jongin just nodded and pulled Kyungsoo closer to him and lowered the other's cap. Kyungsoo swatted his hand away but kept his cap low. They paid for everything and bought eco bags to put them in. Jongin chuckled when Kyungsoo tried to help them put the groceries in the bags but was told that they can do it themselves. 

-

  
  


"Where to next?" Joo Won asked when they finally got in the car. 

"The mall please but just drop us off. You can put the groceries in the fridge at home first before they all go bad. We will fix it later." 

"Should I ask Mr. Jang to bring your car over?" Joo won asked the idol

Jongin shook his head while watching Kyungsoo fiddle with his face mask. "No, I will ask my manager to pick me up since it's near the company anyway." he answered before gently taking off the face mask off his fiancé. 

The other looked at him with wide eyes which made him cuter. Jongin tapped the younger man's nose with his finger tip, making Kyungsoo giggle. "Just take it off." Jongin commented.

"But I thought we're hiding!" Kyungsoo pointed out, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. 

Jongin looked away before he does something horrible like pinch the other's cheek or something worse like peck his cheek. He took out his phone instead and saw the massive notifications. 

He checked his message from his manager first, telling him that HE SHOULD STAY AT HOME. He replied with a smiley face and asked him if he can pick them up later. His manager replied almost immediately with a  _ Yes, I'd like to welcome your fiancé in this family.  _

Jongin chuckled and sent a message to his CEO who is also his close friend, that he is going on an IG live. 

Not waiting for a reply, he opened his IG and checked his hair on the camera before going live. He waited for a bit for viewers to come. At his side, Kyungsoo had removed his glasses to clean the lenses with his sleeves. Jongin agrees with his father that they should shop. He wants to see Kyungsoo in softer clothes, it would probably complement his skin. 

"Oh, hello guys" Jongin said when he saw that there were already 8k viewers and counting. 

He saw Kyungsoo turned to him but he discreetly pointed at his phone to indicate that he's talking to the people watching. 

"I heard you were all looking for me. It's only been a day since my announcement and I know most of you are angry about me suddenly announcing that I have a fiancé, and yes he's a man, a very adorable one. My fiancé and I are still getting to know each other" 

Jongin tried to read the comments but it was going up too fast. He caught someone asking if they just met and Jongin, like always, thinks that it's best to be honest. 

"Yes, we just met and no, it's not forced" Jongin answered quickly before they could start to assume anything else. 

"Were you forced?" Jongin asked Kyungsoo who was staring at him. 

Kyungsoo shook his head at him before answering quietly "Not really." he mumbled, making Jongin chuckle at the indifference of his tone. 

The comments went wild at the sudden surprise of Kyungsoo's voice but he ignored it. "We're really starting to get close. He's very good with plants too. We have a garden and he's starting to take care of it" he said proudly. 

Kyungsoo probably doesn't have any idea about it but Mr. Jang told him a lot of things about the younger and that peach tree he's so fond of. When Mr. Jang said that he was renovating the rooftop to be a garden, Jongin said that was crazy but when he saw Kyungsoo happily watering the peach tree earlier, he thought that it wasn't crazy at all to have a garden. 

"I'm glad most of you stayed. I'm glad that I am able to share this journey with you all" Jongin said softly. He's so glad that even after the news, he still has supporters and that he even has 250k viewers now. 

"I'll be preparing for my comeback soon but for now, I ask you not to go around and try to find us. Let me spend my time together with my fiancé before I share him with you all, that is if he wants you all to see him. Thank you for being understanding" he grinned brightly. 

"I miss you all so much!!! Bye!!!" Jongin said, smiling brightly at the screen before he cut off the live and saved it for 24hours for those people who missed it. 

"You shouldn't do that if it makes you sad" Kyungsoo commented, his gaze locked into Jongin's own. 

"What?" Jongin asked

"Me. Talking about me proudly and smiling. You look sad in person. I'm sorry" Kyungsoo muttered before he looked away. 

Suddenly the car was too silent and the atmosphere was too suffocating. 

-

Kyungsoo continued staring at the ground, just following Jongin's footsteps. He didn't want to go to the mall after Jongin finished talking to his fans. He could see how the older looked sad as he said those things. He feels like a burden more than a gift.

Maybe he could really ask Grandpa Kim to just take away the arrangement. It's not like he and Jongin already spent days and nights together, they don't even know that much about each other. 

"Can I see your latest collection?" Jongin's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He didn't even notice that they already entered a store. 

The woman smiled brightly at them before leading them to another door. "Right this way, Mr. Kim. Would you like a champagne or any beverage while you look around?" 

"Just water please and can you take out sizes for my fiancé too?" Jongin said. 

Kyungsoo really thinks that this is unnecessary, he could buy normal clothes at normal outlet stores but here they are inside a boutique store, in probably the VIP section of that store that has a couch and people who are pulling out racks of clothes. 

It's midway of summer and fall will soon come. It's really unnecessary to change and huy clothes every season. 

"Let's get you some shirts. Do you wear tank tops?" 

Kyungsoo shook his head immediately. He couldn't wear tank tops because of his tan from the sun, anyone would be able to notice the complete difference of his skin tone. 

Jongin walked around to see the shelves while another woman went towards Kyungsoo with a tape measure on hand. "Sir, if I may" the woman asked permission to take his measurement. 

He sighed but allowed her anyway to take measurements. He was then led to a dressing room with a rack full of clothes that are his size. 

"Try them on and let me see. I already grabbed a few shirts for you" Jongin called out. 

He just wants plain clothes… He begrudgingly took one of the button-up long-sleeved shirts and tried it on together with a pair of slim cut pants. The fit is just right for him, his arms and thighs are a bit toned from working at the farm so they are hugged perfectly by the cloth. 

He tucked in the shirt before going outside to let Jongin see him. Jongin was currently picking through a selection of socks when he came out. He had to clear his throat to get the attention of the other who immediately looked at him. 

"I'll get that in dark gray, maroon and dark blue too. I want the other designs as well, just lightly patterned. Can you also get us some jeans tight but not too tight and ripped jeans as well" Jongin told the woman next to him before finally walking towards him. 

"Turn around for me, Kyung" he ordered. Kyungsoo just turned around slowly, finishing a 360 turn after a few seconds. 

"Is it comfortable?" 

"It's soft" Kyungsoo answered. 

Jongin chuckled and gestured at him to go back inside. "Try on the sweaters. It's going to get cold in a few months" 

"Jongin, it's still summer." Kyungsoo whined after he closed the door. 

"That's hyung for you and I know but wouldn't it be a pain to shop again?" Jongin answered back. 

  
  


After buying half of the shop, Jongin finally deemed it enough to go to another store. Kyungsoo tried paying for the items but Jongin said that he bought some of his as well so it'll be better for him to pay for now. If Kyungsoo thought that buying clothes is embarrassing enough, leave it to Jongin to bring him to a branded store that also sells undergarments. 

Jongin asked him to go around and pick what he wants. Kyungsoo wanted to do the opposite and go out of the store but Jongin is already picking some shirts. 

He reluctantly grabbed a few more black and gray shirts then grabbed some boxers and undergarments. He hurriedly went to the cashier and pulled out his savings card but before the woman could even take it, Jongin took it from him and offered his own black card instead as he placed his own items at the counter. "Wrap this up too, please" he said before giving Kyungsoo his card. 

"You can pay for essentials" Jongin suggested with a wide smile. Kyungsoo just frowned at him and looked away. He hates that Jongin keeps on paying for him when he has his own money. He knows that some of these are expensive but he also has his parents money for this… 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin who was saying something to the cashier before the woman went to the back room and came back with a few more packs of underwear and boxers, Kyungsoo's size to be exact. 

They went to a shoe outlet next and Kyungsoo basically ignored Jongin while he looked around. He doesn't want the older to pay for anything anymore, he's an adult now and he had saved up to buy his own things.

"Sir, can I help you with anything?" 

"Can I try this on?" Kyungsoo asked, pointing at the Converse shoe that might be close to his size. 

The man handed him the shoe and guided him to a bench so he could try it on. He suddenly felt someone sitting next to him and he's sure that it was Jongin.

And he was right when the man spoke. "I wanted you to try this on too." he said, waving a black Nike shoe in front of him. 

Kyungsoo reluctantly took it and tried it on as well. He was surprised that this shoe fits better than the one he chose. He looked at Jongin who had a smug grin on his face. Jongin turned to the sales clerk and pointed at the pair of mismatched shoes that Kyungsoo is wearing. 

"Can we get new stocks for both Converse and Nike with the sizes same as the Nike's And also matching pairs with my size. Thank you" Jongin said. 

Kyungsoo started removing the shoes and putting on his own. He glared at Jongin who was going to get his wallet again. "Can I please pay for it this time" he muttered

"My shoes are also there" the taller man pointed out. 

"Hyung, please" Kyungsoo almost whined, a bit tired to argue about this. Jongin chuckled and nodded at him, taking his hand away from his pocket. 

"Let's get your essentials then we can have lunch with my manager and then go home" 

"Is it okay?" Kyungsoo asked after giving his own black card to the cashier. 

"Kyungsoo, I'm sorry if you feel like I'm just doing this for the sake of my grandfather. I am but I'm also doing this because I want it. If I don't, I wouldn't be here" Jongin said quietly, allowing the younger to take in his words and understand his sincerity. 

They took quite a while to find the store for bathing essentials and skin care. Kyungsoo doesn't even do that much skin care but he really wanted to try Jongin's routine that he shared before with his fans. 

Jongin excused himself for a while to look for the bathroom while he shopped. He also told him not to go anywhere without him. Kyungsoo enjoyed picking the right scent for his body wash and he ended up getting a peach vanilla scented body gel and the matching lotion set. He picked an organic honey and strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. He checked his phone and searched for Kai's skin care suggestion before finally grabbing the right items to put in his basket. 

He had already finished paying for his stuff when Jongin came back. The older eyes zeroed in immediately at the skincare bag but didn't say anything about it. "Let's get lunch and go home" Jongin suggested with a soft smile. 

-

Kyungsoo got surprised by the amount of people waiting just outside the mall as they passed by from the basement parking. Jongin's driver picked him up because his manager was still busy when he called. "They're probably waiting for me to come out" Jongin mumbled and pointed at the fans who just noticed their passing car. 

"You're very humble" 

"I wasn't, before. It got in my head, the fame. For a few months I thought I was on top of it all but my grandpa told me about you and then I got scared about my future, about the fans leaving and about everything. I decided to tone it down and just live in the moment, be grateful for everything so that I won't have any regrets if it all goes badly" he said honestly 

"I'm bad for your career" Kyungsoo pointed out but Jongin just shook his head. 

"Not really. Well we don't know it yet but Kyungsoo don't think of it that way. I welcomed you to my life because I am ready for you, I've been ready since I won my first award. You, however, aren't ready for me. So it's okay to take it one day at a time" Jongin said lightly. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo grunts after the 25 minute ride to the restaurant. He got out first and was soon followed by Jongin. The other kept a hand on his back as he guided them to the front door. "Private room for 3, my manager made a reservation" Jongin spoke quietly, this is their usual go-to place and he's sure almost everyone knows him here anyway. 

"Oh yes, Mr. Kim is already there with someone. I'll ask someone to add another plate for your guest" they followed the woman who was leading them to their private room

The restaurant felt elegant and warm at the same time. Kyungsoo couldn't help but be in awe of the little details adorning the elegant design of the place. 

"You have two managers?" Kyungsoo asked

"Oh no. That's probably hyung's husband. He's the owner and head chef of this restaurant" Jongin said and waited for the door to be opened. 

Kyungsoo kept his head lowered when they walked in, it already became a habit because he doesn't want other people to see Jongin with him. It might cause a mess and that's the last thing that he wants right now. 

He took off his cap and finally looked up. He immediately met a set of familiar eyes. The man's lips formed into a smile showing a very deep dimple that is also familiar to Kyungsoo. He couldn't just point out where he saw them. 

"Kyungsoo~yah?" 

"It's me, Xingie hyung. You probably don't remember me since you were just 4 but I'm pretty sure you're the only kid that has those beautiful bright eyes" the man said with a gentle tone before he finally stood up and opened his arms wide. 

That's when it hit Kyungsoo, the familiar smile of the man that took him years back. He doesn't remember most of his childhood but he does remember clinging to a dimpled hyung when he stayed at the foster home while they looked for his grandpa. 

He half-ran to the arms of the man who wrapped him in a very warm embrace. "Aigoo, my sweet Kyungie. You remembered hyung, didn't you?" he asked gently, his voice was always gentle and calming to Kyungsoo. He's the only one who showed care to 4 year old Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo nodded and chuckled softly when he felt Yixing's hand ruffling his hair just like the old times. When they finally separated, Kyungsoo kept his hand holding his hyung's, excited to finally see someone he knew.

"So if I may ask, hyung. Why did you hug my fiancé and called him MY SWEET KYUNGIE?" Jongin asked, not trying to mask his irritation

"Oh, remember that story I tell everyone about when I first came to Korea and volunteered at a foster home for lost kids, baby Kyungie arrived there in my second week and he spent almost four months there clinging to me like a baby koala. He's the sweetest child. I was sad when he left but happy when they told me that they found his grandpa" Yixing explained. 

Kyungsoo turned to the other man in the room, he was probably the same height as him but this man exudes a mature aura even though his face looks young. 

"Since my cousin is too rude to introduce me. Hi Kyungsoo~ssi, I'm Minseok, Jongin's cousin and manager" the other man said, giving Kyungsoo a wide grin. 

Kyungsoo immediately bowed and waved his free hand to him. "Are you the husband of Xingie hyung too?" Kyungsoo asked, noticing that the man in front of him had a wedding ring. 

Yixing chuckled lightly and pulled Kyungsoo to sit next to him while Jongin took the now-empty seat next to his manager. "Oh no! Yixing is the CEO of Jongin's agency. I work for him too!" Minseok explained 

"Ah, Kyungie this is fate! I'm surprised to meet you again" Yixing beamed at him, both his dimples now appearing.

Kyungsoo beamed back at him showing his heart shaped smile that made Jongin stop and stare. "Hyung, Kyungsoo is my fiancé" he reminds the older but his best friend and CEO just ignored him. 

"Let them be for a second. He probably missed his dongsaeng" Minseok pointed out. 

A few minutes later, the sliding door opened and servers came pushing carts of dishes. They served it carefully and efficiently, not missing a beat as one explained the dishes prepared. After the last server rolled out with his cart, another man came dressed in an all black chef's uniform carrying a bucket of ice with chilled champagne and four flutes. He asked for the door to be closed as he placed down what he was carrying. 

"Now, what did I miss?" he asks brightly. 

Kyungsoo couldn't stop staring at the chef because he looks so handsome. He has such delicate features that are close to porcelain and wow he speaks elegantly too. Minseok suddenly chuckled, taking Kyungsoo's attention away from the chef. 

"Kyungsoo~ssi, this is my husband, Lu Han-Kim. He's very loud at times but he's the best chef" he introduced the petite man that was next to them. Minseok gave a kiss to the protruding belly of the chef before finally letting him go. 

He received a pinch from the chef before the man walked towards Kyungsoo and gave him a quick hug. "Welcome to the family, Kyungsoo~yah" he greets, receiving the same warm hug from the younger. 

Jongin frowned at them and cleared his throat. "Everyone is so rude today. Stop hugging my fiancé!" he grunted, glaring at his cousin's husband. 

"Why is Xing sitting next to your fiancé?" Luhan asked, cocking an eyebrow at Jongin

"Lu-ge, he's the pretty kid I was talking to you about, Kyungie" Yixing reminded him. Luhan looked lost for a second before a lightbulb lit inside his brain. He beamed at Kyungsoo and squealed in joy before he clapped his hands in delight. "This is fate!" 

\--


	4. Awkward Walls

One week into living together and now Jongin is somewhat sure that the younger hates him. After they got home that time when they went out shopping, Kyungsoo asked him to teach him how to use his smartphone and after he got the hang of it, he put it down and helped Jongin fix the groceries they bought and then asked Jongin to teach him how to use the washing machine and dryer. 

But after all the chores were done, Kyungsoo disappeared into his room, his door cracked open a little but he's so focused on his phone that he didn't even notice Jongin peeking in. Since then, the younger has created a routine, have breakfast with Jongin, go up to water his plants even though there are timed-sprinklers up there, go back to his room to take a shower, try to look for a job and then get lost on his phone. 

On the third day, Jongin finally figured out the cause of this problem. Yixing. His hyung and CEO. He has been messaging Kyungsoo every second of the day, the only time it stops is when any one of them is busy doing anything but texting. Jongin is starting to hate it. 

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin called the younger, he made a fruit salad for snack but the younger is still focused on his phone. 

"Yes hyung?" 

"Do you want to go out?" he asked, giving up on the idea of suggesting a snack

"Hyung, you're under house arrest, remember? Minseok hyung said not to let you go out" Kyungsoo pointed out but his eyes were still locked on his mobile phone, fingers still typing away. 

That too, Minseok hyung, Lu hyung, Xing hyung but never Jongin hyung. Even his manager babies Kyungsoo when he visits, especially that one time to give a housewarming gift from him and Luhan. He is starting to get irritated at everyone. 

"Are you not interested in me?" Jongin asked quietly. It was a random thought that passed his mind. He never actually tried to think about that possibility but judging from the situation today, it seemed like Kyungsoo likes someone else. 

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo's phone slipped from his hand and almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for his clumsy reflex. Kyungsoo gripped his phone tightly and stared at Jongin with wide eyes. He opened and shut his mouth a few times before he lowered his eyes to the ground and mumbled something incoherent. 

"Can you repeat that again? I can't hear you" Jongin said softly, afraid to startle his fiancé. Kyungsoo stole a quick look at him, probably to check if he was still looking and he was, he is. He's waiting for the time when Kyungsoo finally has the courage to meet his eyes whenever they talk. 

"I am" Kyungsoo mumbled, still not looking at him

"You are what?" 

"Interested" 

"In?" 

"You" 

"Kyungsoo can you repeat that again without the fill in the blanks?" Jongin asked. At this point, he was only teasing and also because he wanted to hear it straight from his fiancé. 

It was a sight to see as Kyungsoo's ears started to redden, his fingers were now fiddling with the ends of his shirt as well. "I am interested in you, hyung" he said softly, so soft that Jongin could barely hear it but he did so he moved from where he was sitting and sat next to Kyungsoo.

The smaller male jolted when Jongin touched his chin with two fingers and tipped it up for their eyes to meet. "Good. I am interested in you too. So can you please stop texting Yixing hyung and focus on me before I lose my mind and quit his company" Jongin said gently, his smile not giving away his impending agitation towards his boss and friend. 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in panic before he reached out to hold Jongin's wrist in both hands. "No, don't do that!!! Hyung was just telling me more things about you!!!" he whined shyly and then pouted. Wow the universe is just making it hard for Jongin to control his urges right now. 

Jongin chuckled softly and cupped Kyungsoo's cheek with his palm to guide the other to meet his eyes again but the younger leaned into the touch like a kitten. "Okay I won't, but make some time for me too and if you want to ask questions about me, you can ask me" Jongin gave up, he couldn't just be cold to Kyungsoo, it's not his fault that the young man emits the aura of someone waiting to be cooed at. 

"Can you show me dance practice videos too? Xing hyung sent me a lot of your previous practices" Kyungsoo asked shyly. His cheeks are so red and he's looking at Jongin like he is his favorite person. 

Jongin couldn't help it anymore. He placed a quick kiss on the younger’s forehead before reaching for his hand to pull him up. "I can do one better. Let's go, it's time for me to practice anyway" he said, trying to calm his flustered beating heart. 

  
  
  


Now that Kyungsoo's attention is solely his, he wanted to bask in it but as soon as they entered the dance studio in their house, he suddenly wanted to back track. He never had a solo audience before, well not one that he was trying to impress anyway. He's sure that Kyungsoo would focus on him and his movements. And honestly, he doesn't know how to feel about that. 

He stopped at the couch on the corner of the room, it has the perfect vantage point to allow Kyungsoo to watch him. "Do you need your phone?" Jongin asked as he gently guided Kyungsoo to sit, the younger was still flustered for some reason that he couldn't meet Jongin's eyes again. 

"No, thank you hyung" he mumbled. 

Jongin took that as a win, he excused himself before he went out again to go to the fridge. He grabbed a two bottles of energy drink, a bowl of his fresh fruit salad and his water tumbler before going back in, closing the door behind him. 

Kyungsoo's head snapped up but he lowered it again after blushing furiously at Jongin. The latter went towards him to put the energy drinks in the fridge next to the couch and hand the bowl of fruit salad to Kyungsoo. "I made this from the fresh fruits that we got. If you need water here's my tumbler. I'm just going to change" Jongin said, leaving his tumbler at Kyungsoo's side. 

He didn't wait for the younger to answer him, he immediately went to the en-suite bathroom that has a small walk in closet for his work out and practice clothes. He changed into a pair of compression tights and a fitted shirt. He also pulled his hair back and tied it since it's a little bit longer now and doesn't want it to get into his face. 

When he came out, Kyungsoo just finished taking a spoonful of fruit salad. The younger looked up at him and started to choke. He immediately ran towards the younger but after trying to cough out the thing that choked him, Kyungsoo managed to breathe again without any help. "Are you okay?" Jongin asked, opening his flask before handing it to Kyungsoo who took it with an embarrassed nod. "Just a grape." he joked. 

Jongin shook his head lightly and told the younger to be careful before finally taking his place at the center of the room, he started his playlist and went on with his warm ups without a hitch. He could see Kyungsoo through the mirror and the younger man was just looking at him with a blank expression while eating. 

After finishing his usual set of warm ups, he stretched his arms and legs then finally played his new single. It's a work in progress, a rough demo that he's still finishing but he thinks Kyungsoo has every right to hear it now. 

  
  
  
  


If Kyungsoo wasn't enamored before, then, he surely is now. He watched as Jongin completed four consecutive turns, diagonally across the room, not missing a beat, and when he whipped his head back, his tie flew off at the same time, letting his hair loose. It was more than magnificent to watch. Watching live is always better than watching the videos. He couldn't be more thankful that his Xing hyung sent him the videos after the older man figured out his little crush towards Jongin. 

Kyungsoo still hasn't moved on from the confession earlier from Jongin and that peck on his forehead. Who does that?! What is he trying to do?! Kyungsoo's already trying his best not to get too attached with him in case Jongin figures out that this is a bad idea somehow but the older is just breaking his resolve every single time. 

When the song finished, Jongin's breathing echoed around the room, their eyes met at the mirror, both of them couldn't look away from each other. Jongin's lips turned into a smirk before he stood up and went towards Kyungsoo. He looked so determined as he leaned in closer and closer until Kyungsoo's back was flat on the back of the couch. 

"Hyung?" he muttered in confusion, Jongin was still staring at him but the older smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose before finally pulling away, tumbler in hand. "Water break, baby." Jongin said lightly. 

He hates Jongin. Hates that he suddenly called him baby. He hates the skinship. He hates the kisses, and he definitely hates the way his heart is racing right now as if he just ran a marathon. 

"I hate you" he suddenly voiced out, before he could even stop himself. 

Jongin burst out in laughter and winked at him. "Try harder, baby" he said lightly before starting a new song. 

  
  


\--

  
  


After still having no luck nor replies from any company, Kyungsoo finally gave in and called Mr. Jang who appeared at his front door in less than 10 minutes. It's the last day of Jongin's two weeks break so he really needs to find a job. 

Kyungsoo hurried up to his room as soon as he let Mr. Jang in, leaving his fiancé clueless about his rush. 

"Uncle Min?" Jongin asked in confusion as the said man walked further into their home. 

Mr. Jang has been with his grandfather ever since he was young, he already blended into the family that's why Jongin already addresses him as Uncle Min, it's a shortcut for his long first name. 

Mr. Jang bowed at him and gave him his usual fatherly smile. "Jongin~ah, your father wants you at home for dinner with Kyungsoo~ssi" he said. 

"Yeah, but why are you here?" he asked in confusion. He put away the dishes that Kyungsoo just washed. It has been their routine, Jongin cooking while Kyungsoo cleans up because the younger is too afraid to learn how to cook. 

"I'm here to accompany Kyungsoo~ssi to DKTech" Mr. Jang explained

"His grandfather's company?" Jongin asked in surprise. 

He learned about the division of companies under his grandfather and Kyungsoo's grandfather after relentlessly trying to run away from it. His father sat him down and told him to memorize it and be familiar with it so he can help Kyungsoo in the future. KD Corp, is still being handled by his father now and his sisters but half of the shares in that corporation is now Kyungsoo's and half of the companies under it is now Kyungsoo's as well. Jongin thought that his father would ease Kyungsoo in managing the companies but it doesn't look like it. 

"Yes, one of many subsidiaries of KD Corp. Kyungsoo~ssi is looking for a job and I think it's perfect to start at his own company" Mr. Jang explained quietly. 

Jongin nodded at him and took out Kyungsoo's water flask from the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of snacks and protein bars at the pantry. 

"You should tell him before he finds out. I don't think he'll be happy if he's the last one to know" he pointed out with a frown. 

He just started getting Kyungsoo comfortable with him, he'd hate it if the younger gets mad at his whole family including him. 

"I will inform him as soon as I finish touring him. Should I pick you up for dinner?" Mr. Jang asked, amused by the things the other was doing. 

Jongin shook his head lightly. "No, I'm bringing my car. You can go ahead with Kyungsoo first if you finish before my meeting with Minseok hyung" 

When he finally closed the cabinet door and placed the last protein bar on the table, Kyungsoo descended from the staircase, his hair styled up and away from his face and he's wearing the all black ensemble that he first tried back then but this time, he's also wearing a blazer coat. 

"Is it too much?" Kyungsoo asked, fidgeting in his spot while trying to fix something that doesn't need to be fixed. 

Jongin whistled in appreciation before shaking his head at his fiancé. "Definitely want to keep you inside my pocket, baby. Here take these since you might get hungry and don't forget your cards and wallet. Also, dad wants us home tonight so after whatever you're doing, Uncle Min can bring you or Joo Won" Jongin said, pointing at the snacks at the kitchen island. 

"You sound like a wife" Kyungsoo mumbled but he still quickly placed the protein bars in his backpack together with his water flask. Mr. Jang amusingly shook his head at the adorable banter between the two. He already expected Jongin to be smitten with the younger as soon as he saw him but he didn't know it was this bad so soon. 

"Oh baby, if there's a wife in our relationship, trust me it's not me" Jongin teased, winking at the blushing boy.

Before Kyungsoo could turn away, Jongin grabbed his wrist and leaned forward to place a kiss on the younger’s cheek. "For good luck, baby. Get the job so you can provide for me" he teased again but Kyungsoo nodded anyway before scrambling out of sight 

"You shouldn't tease him too much" Mr. Jang pointed out

Jongin rolled his eyes and picked up his phone before turning back to his Uncle. "He's the cutest, Uncle Min. There's no way I wouldn't tease him" Jongin said lightly while the other shook his head at him in amusement before following the younger to the foyer.

  
  


\--

Kyungsoo couldn't believe it when they walked in the lobby of DKTech. If you haven't heard about DKTech then you must be living under a rock at the bottom of the sea because this company has produced a large number of electronics and gadgets just like the laptop and computer that he has at home. 

When Mr. Jang said that he's going to help out, Kyungsoo only thought that he would refer him to another company not like this. Everyone seemed to bow at Mr. Jang while Kyungsoo just kept his eyes straight, walking next to Mr. Jang. 

"Before anything else, I'd like to ask you one thing" Mr Jang asked after pressing the 11th floor button on the elevator 

"Where would you rather start? Vice President or the CEO?" he continued 

Kyungsoo didn't understand the question but he answered anyway. "HR interview goes first right? I'd rather start there Mr. Jang. I don't have any work experience but I'm good at what I do, I just couldn't see a job opening anywhere. Thank you for helping me out" He's so grateful that Mr. Jang didn't even think twice about helping him

"It's my pleasure Kyungsoo~ssi" Mr. Jang said, smiling fondly at the younger Doh. 

A few minutes of walking through hallways, they finally stopped at one of the doors. The secretary asked for their information and when Mr. Jang answered her, she immediately stood up and knocked twice before finally opening it slightly.

"Mr. Wu, Mr. Jang is here with Mr. Doh for an interview" she said softy

Kyungsoo heard scrambling before the door opened widely revealing a man so tall that he's probably more than 6 ft tall. The man looked flustered but he bowed towards Mr. Jang and Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo returned the bow and walked inside while Mr. Jang whispered something to the tall man. 

The man looks intimidating at first glance and his height doesn't help him look anything but. His jawline is sharp and his facial features are like a model's. 

"Please sit down, Mr. Doh. I'm Kris Wu, head of the R&D department. I was already given a copy of your resume. Can you tell me something about yourself? Skills perhaps?" the man asked with a slight accent, he sounds foreign than local. 

Kyungsoo was now confused on why he's being interviewed by R&D. He wants to program and maybe make some apps or softwares because DKTech makes the highest rated apps. He doesn't know if he'll fit in the research department. 

Mr. Wu stayed standing up, he leaned on his desk while Kyungsoo sat down and tried not to fidget. He kept his back straight and kept his hands still as much as he could. 

"I don't have much work experience, I worked at the town hall and I was the only IT experienced person in the whole town. I finished Computer Science, majored in Software Engineering and has a minor in programming. I am good at multitasking too and I code well?" Kyungsoo finished with an uncertain tone. He doesn't really know how to tell him his skills. 

"Your thesis, you made a software, an app for social networking is it limited to introverted persons?" Kris asked, he already read about the thesis but he wasn't able to find the actual app. 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened before he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to steel himself from the impending judgment that will surely come after he finishes explaining his thesis "Oh no! It's actually for fans" he answered

Kris didn't say anything, he just motioned for the other to continue talking so Kyungsoo did. Kyungsoo was surprised that there was no judgment in the other's face. Mr. Wu looked genuinely interested in it. 

"It's like one of those fancafe? The idea is like that but instead of hidden and anonymous people, you need to make an account and be filtered first" he explained more confidently 

"Filtered how?" Kris asked. 

He knows about fancafes, mostly because the other head of R&D frequents it and loves to rant about how mean people are. 

"You see in a normal fancafe or a pannpost, people can just comment and lash out without proper evidence or facts. This app doesn't allow that, once you get reported by a member for falsifying news or dragging an idol or the other members, your access will be immediately revoked and you won't be able to create another account" Kyungsoo explained, proud that his young self was able to finish that app. 

He actually made it for Kim Kai obviously because he figured out that Twitter is not a good place to be for the artist to interact with his fans. 

"What assurance do you have that they can't make another account?" Kris asked with amusement. 

Kyungsoo smiled at the question that he surely had an answer to, "IP addresses, there's a clause in the terms and conditions that you can only create one account from one IP address and that it doesn't support VPN" he answered lightly 

The taller man cocked an eyebrow at him in surprise and amazement. "That must be a complex coding sequence" he commented

"It was" Kyungsoo agreed and lightly chuckled, remembering the sleepless nights that he had at the town library. 

"Is the app still out in the market?" Kris asked, already pulling out his phone but Kyungsoo shook his head. 

"No, it was only for a trial run but in the near future maybe I'll try to make it better." Kyungsoo said softly, he actually planned for it after seeing the reactions of people on social media regarding Jongin's announcement. 

"How about hacking?" Kris asked, finally getting what he wanted to know. 

"I don't have any experience." Kyungsoo answered honestly. They never had that trouble back in their town, no one dared to hack them too. 

Kris clapped his hand and smiled at him. "I'll have to test you then. You can read the basics first then there are 15 levels that you need to hack and work around. Do you think you can do that?" 

"Of course" Kyungsoo said firmly even though he had doubts that he could. 

"Let's go meet your future boss then, you'll hack against his security. He's very precise with his secured network and no one could ever break it" he said, gesturing at the other to follow him. 

They had to ride the elevator to the 12th floor and they didn't have to go that far because there was a huge black door with the nameplate 61-Park hanging on the wall next to the door. 

"Park, I got someone for you" Mr. Wu said, knocking once before opening the door and peeking in. 

The lighting of the room is almost nonexistent, everything was dimmed just like the whole floor's lighting. The first first thing that greeted them when they got out of the elevator weren't cubicles but a glass room with a long glass table. Mr. Wu explained that it was one of the conference rooms when the team here needs to brainstorm ideas. 

"Game dev?" a deep voice asked. 

"Nope, Mr. Doh" Mr. Wu said nonchalantly

A series of curses and clattering of objects came from the room before the lights got brighter. "Oh shit, come in come in" the man said. Mr. Wu just chuckled and shook his head before opening the door widely to let Kyungsoo in. 

The first thing Kyungsoo noticed about the room was the large sofa as soon as you enter the door and the fridge at the wall next to the lightswitch. The room smells like peppermint for some reason too. 

"Mr. Doh, this is Park Chanyeol. He's the other half and head of the R&D department that oversees most of the software apps, gaming or the essentials that we sell or include in our gadgets. Basically, I'm the research, he's the development. He's also the co-head of the company's cyber security. I think you'll fit right here." Mr. Wu introduced the other tall man who was dressed more casually than Mr. Wu. 

Mr. Park was just wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a hoodie and his round framed glasses. He looks so adorable to Kyungsoo, like a very cute and tall puppy. He looks clumsy too and that was proven immediately when the man stepped forward and managed to hit himself on the corner of his desk. 

"Don't mind him too much if he falls on his ass and hurts himself. We tried to baby-proof his office but he still gets hurt because he's a bit clumsy. I don't think he knows how to get used to his long limbs" Mr. Wu said lightly

After grunting in pain and trying to straighten up. Mr. Park finally walked towards them. Kyungsoo felt so small standing between two tall men. They're even taller than Jongin, how is that possible?? 

"Excuse me. I am very capable of using my limbs properly. I just slip and fall sometimes. And it's not funny I might hurt my waist!" Mr. Park complained

"That's why we made your room as comfortable as possible" Mr. Wu pointed out

Kyungsoo also noticed the stark difference between their offices. Mr. Wu had sharp corners and elegant touches while Mr. Park's office is more casual, even his carpet has a plush rug on top of it and his desks are almost curved or circular except for his main desk that has a sharp corner where he hit himself. 

"I'll leave him to you. He'll fit in your department, he's more on the technical side and definitely a doer" Mr. Wu said with a frown but Mr. Park just clapped in glee and pulled Kyungsoo to the side to let him sit on the couch. 

"I'm so glad!" 

Kris walked towards the door but stopped when he remembered something "Oh, Chanyeol?" he called. 

Chanyeol tilted his head to the side and hummed in answer "Test him out in hacking, he might be of help to you in the cyber security department to lessen your workload" Mr. Wu continued, making Mr. Park grinned widely, showing his perfect set of teeth. 

"Hi Mr. Doh. Do you want anything to drink? Sorry my office is a mess. I tend to do a lot of things that catch my interest" the tall man explained as he walked toward the fridge. 

Kyungsoo could see that, there's another desk with two computers with 2 huge cameras next to the monitor while their lenses were scattered on top of the bags on the floor. There's also an unfinished rubix cube on the side of the desk while there are a couple of action figures lined up at the shelves by the wall. 

"Just water please" 

Chanyeol took out two bottles of water, giving one to Kyungsoo "Okay so I need to test you out, right? I don't do interviews actually. I've never interviewed anyone because nobody works directly for me but since Kris directed you to me then that means we will work together!" he said with excitement

"Oh, I can uhm, work with the others too?" Kyungsoo suggested, not wanting to jump the office hierarchy 

"Nonsense! I'm excited to have someone work with me! I don't do much because I just overlook things, give inputs, try out the apps and find holes in the programming of the softwares" the taller man says nonchalantly, waving his hand lightly 

"You do a lot" Kyungsoo commented. Mr. Park probably didn't notice it but he actually mentioned a lot of things. How can he even manage his time accordingly?

"Yes but now, I have you with me, do you like coding?" he asked

"Yes" 

"Great! It'll be easier for us to look for holes and develop our softwares. Sometimes I create a bug every now and then to test the other developers to keep their defenses high. You, however, could help create softwares and the best thing about that, you can go directly to me and we could test it out as soon as you finish" Chanyeol said with a proud smile

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course! I do game development in my free time then I pass it to the real Game dev department so they can work it out and actually make some progress with it. Anyway! My other job is cyber security, I should test you!" Mr. Park said before grabbing one of his laptops. 

"I don't know how to hack" Kyungsoo pointed out. 

Chanyeol chuckled lightly and handed the laptop to Kyungsoo. "That's easy, here's my extra laptop, there's a file there code-61 you can ready instructions and then you can start hacking. I'll be on my desk to see your progress and maybe insert some problems while you're hacking" 

"What am I hacking?" Kyungsoo asked as he leaned back and placed the laptop on his lap. 

"The company's mainframe. Don't worry I isolated a certain part for this reason so I can strengthen the security" he said nonchalantly

Kyungsoo can't believe that his first exam would be to hack the company's mainframe. What did he get himself into. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol can't believe how fast Kyungsoo's fingers work, he couldn't believe how the other managed to get the guidelines and basics in his head in less than 10 minutes. He went through levels 1 to 5 like taking apart a candy wrapper and when he reached level 6 and figured out that his technique doesn't work, he completely circled back and tackled it from a different angle. No one has ever passed level 6 and that says a lot about the determined man who is sitting at his couch. 

"Mr. Doh" Chanyeol called once Kyungsoo passed the 7th and 8th level in quick succession 

"hmm?" 

"The test is done, you already passed" he said, shutting down the software that is also used by Kyungsoo. 

"But Mr. Wu said I need to finish 15 stages?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion

Chanyeol chuckled lightly and shook his head. "If you finished that then I must suck at my job for not letting the mainframe be more secured. No one could even pass stage 4 yet you did. It's enough for me. Let's talk about terms of the contract while I ask HR to draw up your job offer" Chanyeol said, motioning at the other to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk while he prepared to send an email to HR. 

"You don't have to come in 5 days a week, we have flexible time here in this department, especially if you're working with me. I tend to do a lot of stuff out of the office and I usually just stay here three days a week, four max and I go home at 2 pm most days. Sometimes I do work at night if I'm too busy in the morning. You can fix whatever schedule you want or you can also work from home. I just need your contact details and make sure to always bring at least a tablet with you if you go out in case of emergency" Chanyeol explained

"Salary wise, I hope this is not too low for you." he said, quickly scribbling the amount on paper before sliding it across the desk. 

Kyungsoo took the paper and his eyes widened in surprise "Why?" 

"That's the basic pay that was offered to me for the junior position but since I have more experience and do more work, I earn more. You'll still get your benefits of course and allowance for transportation and food" Chanyeol explained lightly as he typed

Kyungsoo creased his forehead and frowned at the paper before shaking his head. "I can't take this. I'm sorry, are you only doing this because of Mr. Jang?" he asked in confusion

There's no way anyone would earn that much in a month. He's only a beginner. He should be earning minimum wage but that is past minimum wage. 

Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, don't get me wrong, Kyungsoo~ssi. Even if you're the future CEO of this company, I'm just offering you the proper basic salary with the same workload that I will be giving you" he pointed out 

He can't believe that the other was refusing the salary. Chanyeol honestly wanted to offer more but he knows Kris would have his head if he did. They had a quick meeting earlier today and he was explicitly told to be as professional as he can. 

"What?" Kyungsoo asked

"What?" Chanyeol asked back, unsure about the confusion of the other. 

"Uhm"

"Anyway. You can pass by the HR to get the job offer. I already sent them the terms that we talked about. I hope to see you next week and work with you" Chanyeol said before he stood up. 

Kyungsoo stood up with him, confused about half of the conversation and the fact that he couldn't argue about his big salary. He bowed anyway and shook the waiting hand of his boss. "Thank you so much, Mr. Park" he said 

"Call me Chanyeol. We'll be working closely anyway and I'm not that much older than you, Mr. Doh" Chanyeol pointed out. 

"Okay then please call me Kyungsoo" 

  
  


\--

Kyungsoo was still confused even though he already signed the contract and got his picture taken for his ID and his fingerprint scanned for the security access. 

"Mr. Doh, is something wrong?" Mr. Jang asked as soon as they got inside. 

Joo Won is driving them to the Kims' house and Mr. Jang is in the passenger seat next to the driver. 

"Mr. Park--Chanyeol said something about me being the future CEO, I don't know if he was joking" Kyungsoo mumbled, it was silly to say out loud but he couldn't take it off of his mind 

"He wasn't or we are hoping that it wouldn't be a joke in the near future" Mr. Jang answered honestly. 

"What?" 

"DKTech is a subsidiary of KD Corp. Your father actually started DKTech before he got too burdened with the responsibility of being the CEO of KDCorp. He didn't want to be the CEO of the whole Corporation, he was happy with his start up company so he gave it up to his father. Mr. Kim is hoping that he could return the company to you in the future" Mr. Jang explained

There's so much that Kyungsoo doesn't know about his family and even though Jongin shared a bit, he knows that that's not everything. He should ask Grandfather Kim about it but he's too shy to do so. 

"So the interview?" Kyungsoo frowns, he's now doubting the whole interview process. 

Mr. Jang shook his head immediately, finally understanding the concern of the other. "Oh don't worry, Mr. Wu doesn't get intimidated by other people's position or family. He's actually the second heir of Wu Hotels but he left China to work for DKTech to pursue his passion. He believes in hard work more than anything. If he directed you to Mr. Park then that means he believes in your determination"

"Mr. Park judges with skills and intelligence more than anything. He's very unbiased too just like Mr. Wu, that's why I took the chance to direct you to their department. You will learn more under those two and I'm sure you will be treated fairly" Mr. Jang continued and somehow it calmed Kyungsoo's doubts. He really wanted to get in on his own, with his skills and determination. He's glad to know that he did. 

"Mr. Jang?" Kyungsoo called after a minute of silence. 

The other man glanced at him but Kyungsoo's eyes just remained casted down. 

"I'm not sure about the CEO position. I just want to grow for now, in this field. I lack a lot and I want to develop myself even more before I try to take over or something." Kyungsoo admits. 

Mr. Jang nodded at him through the rear view mirror and gave him a small smile." This is why you're perfect for the position, Kyungsoo~ssi. Take your time, we will always be there to help you when you need it"

  
  


\--

"Hyung" Kyungsoo greeted Jongin mainly because he was the person he saw when he walked inside. 

Jongin just arrived as well, he was putting on his slippers when the younger called him. He took another pair of slippers and gave it to his fiancé before he turned to the man next to gim. 

"Uncle Min, what did you do to my poor fiancé? He looks so tired" he frowned, reaching out to the younger who immediately leaned towards him. 

They went to the dining area where almost everyone was already seated, including Jongin's niece and nephew. "Stop overreacting, Jongin! I knew you'd be like this once you saw Kyungsoo" Sunhee pointed out when they saw that Jongin was cooing at Kyungsoo 

"Noona, he's so adorable, how can I not?" Jongin answered back, pinching Kyungsoo's cheek. 

Kyungsoo was too embarrassed to say anything so he gently slapped the taller's hand away before bowing to greet everyone in the room. 

"Why are we having dinner this early?" Jongin asked. He pulled out a chair for Kyungsoo before taking a seat next to him. Kyungsoo is so used to Jongin's kindness that he didn't think much of it but everyone seemed to think otherwise. 

"Jongin are you actually finally being a gentleman? What happened to that party boy that frequented the clubs and tried to rebel?" Yoona teased 

"Noona!!!!" Jongin whined and he immediately grabbed Kyungsoo's hand under the table and shook his head at him. 

"Wait you rebelled? I thought you were fine with the engagement?" Kyungsoo asked with a frown. Jongin assured him multiple times that he was fine with it but hearing his sister say something like that made him question the older's honesty

"I am!" 

"He told you about the engagement?" Grandpa Kim asked, making them all stop to look at the man who just came in. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin were about to stand but the older gestured not to do so. "So Jongin told you, even though I told him not to?" 

"It's alright, Mr--Grandpa. He explained it to me carefully and it was the right choice to tell me immediately and honestly. I planned on asking you to reconsider but Jongin hyung and I are trying to work it out by ourselves" Kyungsoo said, trying to find the proper words to defend Jongin. 

"Meaning?" Sunhee asked softly but Jongin answered her question. "I'm trying to court him properly. He's too kind to accept the arrangement and I still am very doubtful that he's okay with it" he said

"I am okay with it if you are" Kyungsoo said softly

"I am. I told you this a million times. Please believe me" Jongin said, almost whining because of Kyungsoo's doubt 

"I can't believe our Jonginnie is already this sappy. Kyungsoo you really changed my brother" Yoona said in delight, she's proud of the changes that are happening the moment Kyungsoo got introduced to them. 

"Maybe you two should get married soon since you already agreed on it" 

"Dad" Jongin said with a hint of irritation in his voice. 

"What? Just to be sure that you won't rebel against it again and maybe that can clear up Kyungsoo's doubts. He came here by himself, he's just learning to trust the people around him, it's better to have a partner to trust, right Kyungsoo?" his dad asked. 

Kyungsoo nodded because Uncle Jihoon is right. He's actually scared at being in Seoul and he misses his grandfather too. Being with Jongin calms him a lot but he's still uncertain about a lot of things. He also doesn't want to push Jongin into making such a tough decision. 

"We shouldn't force Jongin hyung though. I'm completely fine now" Kyungsoo said before lowering his eyes to look at their joined hands

He likes the older, that's already a given. He's a fanboy and sometimes he prayed to actually meet Kim Kai in person, he wondered how it would be like to maybe go out on a date or hang out and be a normal person with him. But now that he's living the dream, he doesn't know anymore. He didn't think too much of it, he didn't try to envision what it would be like to be romantically involved with a person who is out of his reach. 

Jongin's voice cuts his train of thoughts, the older squeezes his hand again before finally interlocking their fingers. Jongin turned his attention to Kyungsoo who finally met his gaze. "Okay. I agree. I'm 25 anyway and I want Kyungsoo. I'm sure of it as long as he wants me back. I'm ready to start a new part of my life with him" he said firmly 

Kyungsoo's heart started beating faster. It's a decision they can't take back once made. Divorce is more frowned upon in this country than same sex marriage. A divorce can ruin Jongin's career. 

Before Kyungsoo could even answer, Mrs. Kim walked in with a dish in hand, oblivious of the tension in the room, she asked, "Did I miss something?" 

The two kids cooed and started to play with the appetizers that were given to them by their mother Sunhee. Mrs. Kim took a seat and suddenly Jongin stood up, releasing Kyungsoo's hand in the process. 

"No mom, you arrived at the perfect time"

Jongin reached for the pocket of his jacket that was draped on the back of his chair before he knelt down on one knee. "I was going to do this in private but since we're here anyway and I am very determined now, Kyungsoo. I'd like to ask this in front of our family and with my deepest sincerity. Will you marry me and be my adorable husband?" he asked clearly. 

The place went silent after a series of gasps, even the kids were silent, entertained by their Uncle who was kneeling like one of the princes in their story books. 

"Are you sure, Jongin?" Kyungsoo asked calmly, he couldn't hear his words over the loud beating of his heart. He couldn't even hear his thoughts for that matter. 

Jongin nodded, opening the box that he was holding, revealing a pair of platinum bands, one was smaller and had two rows of black diamonds surrounding it while the other one only had one row. "More than my life, Soo. I'll court you every single day for the rest of our lives. I promise" 

"Then yes, I would love to marry you, Kim Jongin"

\-- 


	5. Marry me, today and everyday

For a bit, Kyungsoo couldn't breathe. He's not ready for this huge commitment. He wanted to take it all back. He doesn't know how much his life would change or how much it would impact Jongin's career and life. He doesn't want to be the cause of his downfall. 

But here they are standing at the backyard of the Kims' Manor, the backyard was perfectly decorated for a wedding and their guests were friends and family, that includes his own grandpa that endured the long ride to Seoul to be able to witness their very unplanned wedding. 

After Jongin's proposal, it took Mrs. Kim only 2 days to fix everything up, Kyungsoo requested for a small wedding for the mean time which Jongin willingly obliged to and invited only his closest friends and cousins. Two days because that's the only free time Jongin has before he starts getting busy again and Kyungsoo has to start his new job the following day.

Jongin is standing across Kyungsoo, dressed in a perfectly made navy blue suit that compliments Kyungsoo's own. There was a bit of worry in his eyes that said a lot to Kyungsoo. The man really cares for him. 

Jongin took a small step forward and squeezed both of his hands. "You can say no, Soo. We can wait" he muttered, soft enough for the both of them to hear. 

"I'm scared" Kyungsoo admitted. Jongin nodded at him before he leaned forward for their foreheads to touch. "I am too, but I have you with me right? We will be together and work it out" the taller said, his eyes gazing softly at the man in front of him. 

Kyungsoo smiled a little and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding before he nodded back at the other. "Okay, together" he agreed

  
  


\--

  
  


That night Kyungsoo finds himself awake in his bed, hours after the ceremony. His grandpa stayed with the Kims while he and Jongin went home after a lot of teasing coming from their family. Jongin respects him so much to cross a line, even when the official told them to kiss, Jongin placed a finger on his lips and kissed that finger instead before whispering to Kyungsoo that the kiss will be ready for him when he's ready. It honestly made his heart flutter even more. 

For the first time since he got here in Seoul, he finally dared to walk across the hallway and into the left hallway where Jongin's bedroom is at. Just like his door, Jongin's door is also opened slightly. He peeked in a little bit, hugging his pillow tight and he immediately saw Jongin's bare back facing the door. 

The older is probably already asleep since he has a schedule at lunch tomorrow. Jongin also synced his calendar with his so they can see each other's schedule and spend time together when they have free time. That was such a sweet gesture from the older. 

Kyungsoo stared at his wedding ring before finally turning around to go back to his room but after a few steps, he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump a little. "Can't sleep?" Jongin asked, he too, looked like he couldn't sleep. 

He pulled Kyungsoo to his room and walked towards the bed. He got in and patted the empty spot next to him. "Come here. You can always come into my room and now that you're my husband you can also share a bed with me" Jongin said softly, pulling him down to the bed when he didn't move an inch. 

  
  


Jongin plucked the pillow that he was hugging away from his body and pulled him closer, he then wrapped Kyungsoo's arm around his bare waist and let the younger’s head rest on his arm. "Is this okay?" he asked with a low voice. 

Kyungsoo felt the blanket being pulled up to cover their bodies. He nodded and finally moved closer to find a comfortable position, not minding the toned pecs that are currently in front of his face. He nosed at the center of Jongin's chest before he placed a soft kiss on top of it."Thank you, hyung" 

Jongin buried his face on top of Kyungsoo's head before placing a kiss on top of it. "No problem, Soo" 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo woke up still wrapped with Jongin's arms, the other man still peacefully sleeping. Kyungsoo titled his head up only to see the older's lips, he tried to move away carefully and start to get ready for his day when he felt Jongin's arms tighten around him and he felt a kiss on his forehead. "Morning, baby" 

"Good morning" he mumbled and moved his face away from the other's chest. 

"Should I give you plenty of kisses to get through your first day at work?" Jongin's voice was husky and filled with sleep. Kyungsoo didn't know that his voice could get this deep. 

"No" 

"You're rejecting my kisses?" Jongin asked in a faux offended tone. 

Kyungsoo giggled and shook his head before erupting into laughter because Jongin started tickling his side. Kyungsoo was squirming all over the bed when Jongin finally pinned him down, their faces now levelled. The older was staring at him, like he always does and Kyungsoo couldn't look away. 

"You don't have a choice, baby" he said before planting kisses all over Kyungsoo's face except for the younger’s lips. 

Kyungsoo pouted when he felt Jongin pull away after kissing his nose. "I want to give you kisses too" he shyly mumbled

"You don't have too, baby. Come on, you get up and get ready. I'll start breakfast" Jongin said, ready to sit up but Kyungsoo pulled him strongly and their lips ended up crashing together. 

Jongin pulled away, eyes full of worry and an apology was already at the tip of his tongue but Kyungsoo just reached for the back of his neck and pulled him in again for another kiss on the lips. 

Kyungsoo was inexperienced and Jongin loves that about him, he's very determined to teach him everything. After having an internal battle he finally gave into those plush lips, he tilted his head to the side and met Kyungsoo's pecks. He then licked the younger’s bottom lip, making the other gasp and a moan came out of him when Jongin took the advantage of pushing his tongue inside his mouth. 

Their position instantly shifted, Jongin pulled up Kyungsoo on top of him, the younger bracing himself with his forearms on either side of Jongin's head while Jongin kept his hands on the younger’s waist. He waited patiently until the younger met his kisses and followed the same pattern that he used until their tongues were fighting. 

Jongin's chest let out a growl and he squeezed Kyungsoo's side before pulling away, his teeth nipping the younger’s bottom lip. When Jongin opened his eyes, Kyungsoo's own were still closed, he was trying to catch his breath and his cheeks were so red and all that Jongin could think about was how breathtaking his husband was. 

"I took my good luck kiss from you. Get up" Jongin said playfully but when Kyungsoo's eyes opened, he couldn't help but kiss the younger again. Fuck his eyes, honestly. They were just begging for him and Kyungsoo reaching out for him didn't help one bit. 

"Hyung" Kyungsoo mumbled against his lips and that was when Jongin knew he had to stop. He bit the younger’s nose playfully and lifted him up from his lap. He could see their matching hardness at this point because Kyungsoo was only wearing his boxers and an oversized shirt. Damn those thighs, the paleness of his thighs and legs definitely contrasts the tanned tone of his arms. Of course Jongin, Kyungsoo worked at their farm, of course he would have to hide his thighs. He should pull himself together before he taints his innocent partner even more. 

"Get a shower before we both end up missing work" Jongin pointed out

Kyungsoo pouted at him as if Jongin was taking away his candy, his lips were swollen from kissing mainly because Jongin couldn't stop sucking and nibbling those plush lips. Jongin leaned forward again and placed a quick kiss on the younger’s lips before he dragged himself to the bathroom. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo went to his closet after a warm bath and dressed up for his first day at work. His pants were a bit tighter today and he really doesn't know why but he dressed smart casual even though Mr. Park told him to dress casually. He ended up wearing another button-up long-sleeved shirt that he tucked in.

Jongin cocked an eyebrow at him as soon as he entered the kitchen area. "You sure you're going to work like that?" the older asked, his gaze dropped down to Kyungsoo's waist before looking at the younger’s eyes again. 

Kyungsoo's brows furrowed in confusion. "Yes? Does it look bad? My pants are a bit tight, should I change?" he asked. 

Jongin chuckled and shook his head. "No baby, you look perfect. I packed something for you to snack on and you should join me for breakfast" he said, sliding a three tier pancake across the island. 

Kyungsoo caught it of course because he was already at the stool on the end while Jongin turned off the stove. "You don't have to prepare breakfast everyday. You're going to get tired. I can just grab some snacks and eat at lunch" he reasoned out but still ate the pancake Jongin made. 

"That's not healthy. At least take a smoothie bottle with you every morning since I make mine at night anyway. I'll make another bottle for you" Jongin said lightly 

"Hyung" Kyungsoo whined before pouting 

"Don't hyung me and don't look at me with those eyes. We could've been in trouble, young man. Hurry up and go to work" Jongin warned him. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the taller. Sometimes, Jongin acts as if he's older than Kyungsoo by a lot but they're only 2 years apart. 

  
  


\--

  
  


"He's a headache, Baek hyung. He went to work with a semi hard on, and he ambushed me earlier in bed!!!" Jongin whined to his friend. 

Baekhyun is a petite idol, approximately a few inches taller than Kyungsoo. He's also the first friend Jongin found when he entered the agency 7 years ago. Their CEO and his lovely friend Yixing was only 21 back then and an idol too but he ended his contract and built his own agency while managing his own schedules with a team. Jongin and Baekhyun both switched companies, Jongin, mostly to support his best friend and have freedom for his work and Baekhyun because he wanted to go solo. They got along pretty well and because Yixing is hands on with them, they never failed to produce a selling album. 

"He ambushed you or you ambushed him? You said he's inexperienced. What if he doesn't know how to rub one off" Baekhyun asked

They are both having their hair dyed since they are going to have a collab, it's a three way collab and he's really excited for it to be the second title track of his new album. He already picked a title track but his Yixing hyung suggested that he should have two just to have fun with it. 

"That's impossible!" Jongin said, he's glad that the stylists are out of the room and taking their breaks because for sure this conversation would be immediately on every gossip site. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him. "Honestly, it's not. I wouldn't have known how to do it until I watched one of those adult movies" he pointed out. 

"But still!" 

"Jongin stop whining and let your husband live! He's probably just as innocent as you think and he didn't ambush you. Your dick ambushed your mind that led you to make out with him. Stop it. I haven't even met the poor boy" Baekhyun glared at him, still bitter for not being able to meet Kyungsoo. 

"It's your fault for not coming to the wedding. I invited you and Sehunnie" he reasoned out and he actually did the day before. 

"We had a concert in Japan and you should've been there too! You should've timed your wedding properly!" Baekhyun complained. 

The concert they had in Japan was an annual thing that the company does for their artists but since Jongin was on a break, he didn't bother flying out. Yixing came to their little ceremony, mainly for his little Kyungsoo but immediately flew out because he also has to perform for the concert. He hasn't given up being an idol just yet. He still produces, arranges and writes his own music and honestly everyone in his agency is in awe of him and his talents. 

"Where's Jun hyung?" Jongin asked to change the topic, Junmyeon hyung is Baekhyun's and Sehun's shared manager and that is because Sehun, the youngest, doesn't want anyone but Junmyeon hyung to manage his schedules. Of course they have a co-manager but if it comes down to picking between two schedules, Junmyeon hyung always goes with the youngest. 

"Picking up Sehunnie from the doctor" he answered with a frown. 

Sehun is the final person for the collaboration, he's also a soloist turned actor and model. He and Jongin have been friends for a long time, they went to the same dance studio, entered the same company together and they even left at the same time to switch companies. It was hard to get back to a routine after that change in company so they had to make a new one. In this company, Sehun practices harder under Yixing's guidance and with help and perseverance, the youngest was finally able to debut as a soloist, an opportunity their previous company never gave him. 

"Is he sick?" Jongin asked

Baekhyun rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Broke his pinky again" he answered before taking his phone to snap a weirdly-angled photo. 

Jongin took out his phone as well, he has been waiting for an update from his husband but Kyungsoo hasn't sent him one. 

"Oh my gosh, Jongin! He's the cutest!" Baekhyun suddenly squealed next to him. 

He couldn't lean in closer to check what the other was looking at because of his head but it seemed like a live from IG. He immediately opened his own app and saw that their CEO is live. He was surprised to see his husband on the other side of the camera, poking at his food.

"Kyungie, say hi to everyone" Yixing said softly, trying to coax the other to look up

"Noooo" Kyungsoo answered and took a bite of his food. 

"Come on, just once. Everyone, this is my best baby, he's my little brother and the most adorable person. He just started his first day at work so I had to take him out to lunch" Yixing introduced while Kyungsoo just kept his head low. He doesn't look that uncomfortable so it's possible that Yixing asked permission about it. 

"I hate you" Baekhyun said, glaring at him. 

He cocked his eyebrow in confusion, trying to figure out why he's being hated. "XING HYUNG ALREADY TOOK HIM OUT TO LUNCH AND I STILL HAVEN'T MET HIM. HE'S A BABY LOOK" Baekhyun's voice got loud as he tried to push his phone towards Jongin as if they weren't watching the same thing. 

"Oh! Yes he's cute!" Yixing answered, probably trying to read the comments. 

"Uh, he's taken. I think. Kyung?" Yixing asked the younger. 

Kyungsoo finally looked up, his eyes looking straight at the camera. "I have a husband. I'm married" he admitted with a clear and firm tone. 

Jongin almost choked because of his husband. The other wasn't wearing his glasses and he looked so hot saying that he's taken. He wasn't even thinking when he typed in his comment. The comment section went wild when Baekhyun commented with a lot of crying emojis while Jongin commented with a thumbs up emoji. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Kyungsoo didn't have to run back to his office because he still had time to spare. When he arrived, Chanyeol was already there and he directed him to his new office that was next to Chanyeol's. They even have a sliding door in the middle of the room that connects their offices and right now they left it open for easy access. 

When he came back, he was surprised to see Chanyeol sitting on the couch at his office. His office was as bare as it can get and he should probably get some help to design it. He has a similar set up of his workspace at home, because he requested for it and sent an image of his own set up at home. 

"You know Lay Zhang?" Chanyeol asked as soon as the door closed

"Who?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion. He set down the bag of pastries that his Xingie hyung ordered for to-go so he can share some with his office mates, or well, Chanyeol only. 

"the person you ate lunch with" Chanyeol said

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and remembered that his Xingie hyung is in fact an idol too. "Oh yes, he's an old friend. We recently just met again" 

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know other idols than him? Maybe the ones in his agency?" Chanyeol asked again. 

Kyungsoo noticed the reddening of the tips of taller's ears, making him curious about the series of questions. "Uhm. I guess but I'm not saying anything anymore unless you tell me why" he said with a blank face

"Okay… You have an IG right? Try to type in 10061bbh" Chanyeol said. 

Kyungsoo took a seat next to him and typed in the username. After he clicked the icon, he was directed to the profile of a fansite. Of course he's aware of fansites and he's also aware that most of them are sasaengs as well. 

The fansite's name is  **_Lumos_ ** for Byun Baekhyun. Well someone's a Harry Potter fan. "That's me. I'm Baekhyunnie's fansite. That's why I have a very weird work schedule but don't get me wrong, I don't follow him in his private schedules. I just go to every concert and his public schedules" Chanyeol explained, immediately clearing up Kyungsoo's doubts 

"Oh I don't know him. Do you sell merchandise?" he asked carefully, not wanting to offend his new friend

Chanyeol shook his head and waited for Kyungsoo to follow him in his own IG fan account. "Nope. I don't have time for it between work and being a fansite. I do send out support trucks and flower support every now and then because I earn a lot. I also support a regular donation drive for a charity in Baekhyunnie's hometown" he said with a soft smile after following Kyungsoo's fan account. 

"That's amazing, Chanyeol! I'm also a Kim Kai fan" Kyungsoo said proudly, with a hint of shyness because it was the first time he ever said it outloud, apart from that time when his Xingie hyung forced it out of him. 

"Oh wow!!! Finally someone I can talk to! Kris always teases me about being a fansite but he supports me anyway, he's a great friend. I'm just glad I have you now as a workmate and also a co-fan. I have plenty of pictures of Kai during their collab stage last year, if you want some I can edit and share it to you" Chanyeol offered, before opening his Twitter and giving his username to Kyungsoo. 

The smaller immediately followed him and Chanyeol followed back. His following count is exactly 5 now, Kai, Baekhyun, Sehun, Yixing and Kyungsoo. He never followed the official promotional accounts of the artists because he just wants to follow the real ones. 

"Really?!" Kyungsoo asked in delight. He almost dropped his new phone when he glanced at Chanyeol who was grinning widely at him. 

"Yes. But you must promise me something, not a word about my other job" 

"I promise! Can you also help me buy merchandise once I get my paycheck? I came from the province so I couldn't really get merch from there" Kyungsoo asked shyly. He has been planning on it but he actually doesn't know how to and he doesn't want to ask his fia-husband about it too. 

Chanyeol's eyes sparkled and he nodded at him. "Of course! We can eat at the Lay-z café on the first floor of the new agency building and then we can buy merch there too! Since they have an exclusive in-house store for that" he said brightly. 

Kyungsoo's really glad that they are starting to get along. Maybe in the future, he can ask his Xingie hyung for a signed album from BBH to give to Chanyeol in exchange for Kai's photos

"I'm glad, thank you Chanyeol~ssi" 

\--

Kyungsoo had a lot of time after work, he wasn't that busy and Chanyeol basically walked him through his workload. He was able to finish most of it and was sent home because of that. The apps were only for trial but he went ahead and tried to finish coding them, making Chanyeol amused. He was told that he just needed to check the holes for now. 

Chanyeol sent him home with a flash drive and told him to spend his night watching the contents of it. 

Jongin was still out of the house when he came home so he sent a quick message to his husband telling him that he's already home. It's only past three pm but here he is just wandering around their huge house. 

Without anything to do, Kyungsoo went up to his garden to check on the plants and his peach tree. He already watered his tree before he left but he sprayed a bit more just to keep it refreshed under the hot sun. 

Kyungsoo took out his phone to snap a photo and finally uploaded one in his personal account that he doesn't even use. He tagged his Xingie hyung's account and Chanyeol's personal account in the comment along with the post " _ look at my peach tree!" _

A notification instantly came indicating that @real_pcy started following him and liked his post. Another notification came and it was from his hyung. Yixing liked his post and commented  _ "a baby just like you ♥"  _ before another notification came saying that @layzhang followed him. 

He was only following three people, Jongin, Chanyeol and his Xingie hyung. He doesn't use his personal account as much as his fan account where he posts photos of Jongin and likes the other's posts since he got his phone. He couldn't have an Instagram account back in the province so he made one as soon as he got to Seoul and settled in. He didn't think about his username back then and went ahead with @kimkyungie, because he hasn't even met Jongin until later that same night. 

He checked Jongin's Instagram and liked a photo before leaving a bear emoji in the comments section. He knows that the idol would probably never see his comment anyway. 

The breeze at the rooftop is so refreshing but he still wants the fresh air from the province. He shouldn't be picky now since this is his life now. This is where he should start. 

Judging from the way his day was going, he's going to end up really bored after a week. He's so used to running errands, farming and just doing everything and anything under the sun. He can't just do nothing. He finally went down and decided to sink in the couch at the great living room, staring blankly at the wide television. 

Out of sheer curiosity, Kyungsoo turned it on and opened YouTube. This TV is too smart for its own good and Kyungsoo thinks that he should maximize that and learn something like cooking. Jongin cooks well but he knows that the younger is tired most of the time so he wants to help out. 

  
  


An hour later, Kyungsoo wonders why he's watching a baking video rather than a cooking video. He got mesmerized with how flowy the video was, how the instructions are simple to follow just like the video. He checked the time and saw that it was only past 5 pm. Jongin didn't reply to him so he must be busy and well, his own phone's battery is empty. 

He didn't even bother charging his phone, too lazy to find the wireless portable charger that Jongin gave him. Instead, he went to the kitchen and searched for a couple of things in the walk-in pantry, frowning when he realized that they didn't have any of what he was looking for. He also searched the cabinets for dishes but only found plates and bowls. 

He ran back to the living room then grabbed the wireless landline and pressed 2 for speed dial. It took just two rings for the other line to get picked up. Looking for a paper in this house is just impossible that he had to run up to his room to get a piece of paper and his pen. 

"Kyungsoo~ssi?" Joo Won answered. 

"I told you to just call me Kyungsoo. Can we go to the grocery, the big one? I want to buy a few things" Kyungsoo asked, a bit breathless from running as he scribbled down a few things in his list. 

"I'll be up in a second" Joo Won said before hanging up. 

Joo Won took no time at all. Kyungsoo heard the door being opened before he even finished his list. Joo Won excused himself and went to the pantry to grab some eco-bags, something that Kyungsoo didn't even think about. 

Kyungsoo took his wallet and list before following Joo Won to the door. 

He still couldn't help but be surprised by the huge grocery store. Kyungsoo took the same big sized cart that they used before, Joo Won placed a 100 won coin in the slot before it finally started moving. 

"Why do you need to pay it?" 

"Ah, you need to pay it to get it unlocked. It will return your 100 won once you return it. Where do you want to go first?" 

"uhm, is there a section where you can buy kitchen things but not appliances?" Kyungsoo asked, he doesn't know how to explain it but Joo Won seemed to follow his thoughts and led him to the second floor. 

They walked around tons of appliances for the living room, dining area and they finally stopped at the kitchen area that's at least divided into three sections. He didn't have to look further because he found the ramekins, cupcake molds and a couple more bowls that he thinks he needs. 

He went around and picked up microwavable glasswares and bowls in various sizes. Then he moved to the baking section. His eyes doubled in size when he saw the same ceramic bowls that he wanted to buy. He turned to look at Joo Won who was looking at him with an amused expression. 

"You can buy it, Kyungsoo~ssi" the other said in a light tone. 

Kyungsoo beamed at him and took a box of the whole set before pushing the cart towards the spatulas and other tools. He also bought some glass containers with a vacuum seal on top to keep the freshness of whatever he'll put inside them. 

His cart was halfway full already before they even went down to the grocery section. He took out his list and made sure that he was at the baking section of the grocery. 

"Let me push the cart" Joo Won said because Kyungsoo was too busy checking the difference between an all purpose flour and a cake flour. 

All purpose flour is cheaper than the other one so he took 1 kilo of it then he took bread flour too. He went through the aisles like it's no one's business and he even picked bigger packs so he doesn't have to return to the grocery every now and then. 

"Do you know how to bake?" Joo Won asked while their groceries were being scanned and placed back to the cart. 

Joo Won already told Kyungsoo that they will have to pack it by themselves at the self packing counter then put it in their car before they return the cart. 

"I will practice when I get home. Can you help me figure out the oven and microwave?" Kyungsoo asked shyly, he did listen to Jongin before but it looked so complex. 

"Of course. I'll help you clean this up as well" Joo Won offered with a soft smile. 

  
  
  


As soon as they got back to the house, they both went to work. Joo Won unboxed most of the things they bought at the kitchen while Kyungsoo made sure that all containers were relieved of their stickers before he washed them. 

He's lucky that Joo Won helped him unpack their groceries and set them on the kitchen island next to the drying containers. He's glad he bought a lot of containers so he can just transfer the flour and other baking necessities in them and avoid clutter. 

Next thing they did was to transfer the baking ingredients to the containers and label them with expiry dates as well. Kyungsoo was half tired after they finished but Chanyeol notified him that he can go to work late tomorrow since the other will be out the whole morning too. 

"Thank you for helping me out. You can rest. I'll just wash up then grab dinner. I won't be going out until tomorrow after lunch" Kyungsoo said, passing a can of soda to the other man who helped him. 

"No worries. Don't forget to call me if you need anything, Kyungsoo~ssi" Joo Won said, taking his can with him as he excused himself for the night. 

Kyungsoo changed into comfortable clothes because he knows that he'll end up making a mess. He also grabbed his laptop before he went down and back to the kitchen. 

The thing he likes most about the kitchen is how smart it is just like the rest of their house. Even their sink doesn't have a knob, you can just touch the nozzle with any part of your body and it turns on automatically, you can also pull out the nozzle and it turns into a spray type hose. And they also have an induction cooktop at the left side corner of the kitchen island, which is as smart as it can get, he thinks. 

The kitchen island is long, thick and has a waterfall design, it also has a white and gold marble finish but Joo Won explained to him that the material used was quartz. They also have a normal electric cooktop on the side counter that Jongin barely uses because they have the perfect stainless pans and pots to use for the induction cooktop. 

Jongin taught him how to use it and Joo Won gave him a quick run-through again earlier on how to use the appliances. He just has to get over his fear of getting burnt and he can start baking. He searched for the video he was watching earlier and pulled up the ingredients and procedure list. 

He cleared the kitchen island and only left the things that he needed and it didn't even take half of the space. 

He connected his laptop to the speakers at home before blasting Jongin's songs throughout the house. If he's going to do it, he needs to be inspired. 

Half an hour later, he already has two batches of cookie dough in the fridge left to rest for an hour or so. Since he had time to waste, he started making brownies, quick and easy fudge brownies, said the recipe. It's as simple as it can get and you just have to put it in the oven after mixing it all together. 

Once he finally placed it in the oven he looked for his phone and charger. It was almost 8 pm and he only ate bits of cereal for dinner. Jongin is going to get mad at him for skipping dinner. He finally plugged in his charger at the socket on the inner side of the kitchen island, next to the stools. 

He then took out his new cooling racks so he can set the brownie tray to cool later on. He cleaned up as much as he could, putting back the containers in their new space at the pantry and then washing the dishes that he used. 

The timer pinged just after he finished placing the last bowl on the dishwashers's drying rack. He'd rather wash them than use the dishwasher to wash the dishes. 

He took out the brownie tray and placed it on the rack to cool. He took out another baking tray and the cookie dough that had already fully set. Instead of using a scooper he used two spoons to mold the cookie, it didn't matter if it wasn't a perfect circle, it's not the right time for perfect cookies. 

After maximizing two ovens, Kyungsoo figured it would be best to watch them cook. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Jongin walked into the house filled with a sweet scent. Since Kyungsoo wasn't replying, he thought that the other was already sleeping. He bought take outs for Kyungsoo because he knows that the younger can't cook. 

"You said he can't cook?" Baekhyun asked after toeing off his shoes. 

"It smells great and your house looks great" Sehun compliments. 

They walked into the great room where his song was blasting loudly so he reached for his phone and connected to the app to lower the volume. When he turned towards the kitchen, he found his husband, dressed comfortably with a pink apron wrapped around his waist. The kitchen island was full of cooling racks with cookies on top of them. 

"He's so adorable, Jongin. Look at him shaking his butt to your song" Baekhyun teased lightly, they were all watching the younger clean up the rest of his dishes while shaking his backside. 

He's only wearing an oversized white shirt and a pair of shorts that's hidden underneath the long hem of the shirt. 

Jongin fully turned down the volume of the music before walking towards the kitchen. Kyungsoo's back was facing him so he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the younger’s waist then leaned in to give the younger a small peck on the cheek. "Hey baby," he greeted, making Kyungsoo flinch in surprise. 

He chuckled and pulled away allowing the younger to turn around. Kyungsoo's eyes widened as soon as he looked up. His hands immediately went to his hair and he carefully ran his fingers through it.

"You're blonde" the younger said in disbelief, mouth gaping open. Jongin chuckled and pressed a kiss on his lips, making the younger shut it close. "You like it?" Jongin asked, feeling Kyungsoo's finger tracing his undercut. 

Before Kyungsoo could answer, two men cleared their throats, capturing the attention of the younger. Jongin pulled away and finally let the younger see their guests who were both holding paper bags. 

"Kyungsoo, baby, meet my friends they couldn't come to the wedding but they are my best friends, Byun Baekhyun and Oh Sehun" Jongin introduced, gesturing at the two to match face and name. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Kyungsoo said, bowing lightly

It took a second for Baekhyun to march past the dining area and into the kitchen, put the paper bag on the empty space at the counter then pull Kyungsoo away from Jongin and hug the air out of him. "You're so fucking adorable! I'm glad to meet you!" Baekhyun said in joy. 

They're really almost at the same height. It's amusing to look at the both of them. "Call me hyung please" Baekhyun said, eyes already glistening. 

Kyungsoo nodded and answered the other "Okay, hyung" he said with a smile. 

Baekhyun grinned widely at him and for once, Jongin was afraid that his hyung might squish Kyungsoo to death. 

"Stop making him uncomfortable!!!" he said, pulling the younger to his side again. 

Sehun appeared near them, also placing the paperbag on top of the island. "Hi, I'm Sehun, I'm older than you by a year but you don't have to call me hyung" he said offering his hand

Kyungsoo shook his hand and nodded at the tall person. Every single one of Jongin's friends are good looking. Baekhyun has soft features, his hair is deep black, has a cute button nose and a mole on his upper lip while the taller one had the same deep black hair, he has sharp features, sharp jaw, perfect nose line and wow his face and body is so proportioned that it hurts Kyungsoo's eyes just to look at him. He's sparkling. 

"We brought food. We just finished our schedule and they wanted to meet you. I hope it's okay that they stay here for the night" 

"Of course! I'll just clean up t--" 

"When did you learn how to bake? Last time I checked you didn't even want to come near the kitchen" Jongin teased, following Kyungsoo and helping the younger line up the cookies to the side. He noticed another tray that looked like brownies. Kyungsoo really had too much time today. 

Baekhyun and Sehun helped themselves and took out utensils before they took out the take out boxes from the paper bags. 

"I was bored, my boss sent me home early and I went to the grocery and bought a lot of stuff. Watched a lot of videos too. I don't know if they're good though" Kyungsoo mumbled, ears starting to redden at the attention of three men. 

"Let's try them after dinner then" Jongin said softly, almost cooing at the cuteness of his husband. 

  
  


\--

The next day, Kyungsoo showed up at work with a box of cookies each for Mr. Wu and Chanyeol. Maybe he also put in a Polaroid photo of Baekhyun with a sign at the bottom and yesterday's date tucked inside a small silver envelope taped at the top of Chanyeol's box. 

Maybe Chanyeol hugged him a little too hard and kissed his cheek too, obviously not because of the cookies. 

\--


	6. Stars Aligned

Kyungsoo honestly thinks it's ridiculous at best to be excited like this but no one can blame him. After two months of working and not being able to go around that much since his new friend and boss, Chanyeol was too busy following Baekhyun hyung's new comeback schedule, it's finally time to go out tomorrow. 

He has saved up two months worth of salary and he's finally getting his Kai merch tomorrow. 

Kyungsoo decided to follow a mid day work schedule so he can catch Jongin at home because his husband is busy for his comeback next month. Kyungsoo usually comes to work at 10 am and sometimes 12 noon then he goes home at 5 or 6 pm because Chanyeol hates it when he stays behind later than him. He's learning everyday at work and sometimes, Mr. Wu allows him to sit in during research meetings with Chanyeol to get their inputs. 

Today, however, was the start of his four days off. Saturday and Sunday are his usual days off and unlike Chanyeol's suggestion of not going to work 5 days a week, he works from Monday to Friday but spends less time at the office. He's been practicing how to bake and cook during his free time but he always fails at the latter so baking is the priority. 

Chanyeol didn't go to work for the past two days and he's also planning to skip today as well because Baekhyun started his solo concert tour last Friday and the last stop in Seoul will be today. He told Kyungsoo not to go to work on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, in return for covering him last Friday and Saturday. Kyungsoo didn't even go to work yesterday, he worked from home since it was Mr. Wu's instruction. 

He just received a message earlier from Chanyeol that they'll go out tomorrow and visit the store and café that they talked about and he's really excited about it. He spent his Sunday tending his plants and flowers because it's already Fall and the weather is getting colder by the day. He switched most plants to the greenhouse and planted autumn vegetables at the garden outside. 

Jongin has a schedule in Thailand for a fashion show so he won't be flying back until later tonight or maybe tomorrow but Kyungsoo already informed his husband that he's going out tomorrow to hang out with his friend. He couldn't go into details because he still doesn't want the other to know that he's a fan. 

During nights like this, he misses his husband so much. He's still not used to the silence in this big house and even though it's only been almost three months since he met Jongin, he can say that he's really comfortable around him. Ever since he slept in Jongin's bed, his bed doesn't feel as comfortable as it was before. Most of the nights he stays in Jongin's bedroom even if the older is too busy, he'll still stay there and wake up with Jongin's arms wrapped around him. 

He stares at his phone that doesn't have any notifications, no messages or calls from his husband. He's probably busy.. He frowns and opens his IG fan account to check on fansite Chanyeol's update. Chanyeol's videos are the best and even his photos are glorious to look at. He captures Baekhyun's best sides and puts stories in simple photos.

Chanyeol said that he barely goes to the airport to capture Baekhyun's photo because he sets it as a hard limit. He never takes the same flight as well, sometimes he books in advance or waits until Baekhyun has left before booking his own ticket. He just wants Baekhyun to know that there's still a genuine fansite like him that solely supports Baekhyun and his works without overstepping boundaries. 

Even when Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun's signed polaroid, Chanyeol didn't tweet or post it on either his personal or fan acct. He framed the polaroid and placed it on the wall at his office. He said that was more than enough. 

Kyungsoo was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone rang, making him jump. He has always been a jumpy person and he easily gets surprised too, it's not the best habit to have while living with Kim Jongin. 

"Hello?" he picked up without checking the name, hoping that it's his husband

And he was right when he heard his husband deep voice saying, "Hey baby" 

"Hyung, I miss you" Kyungsoo blurted out. He's not used to being open regarding his feelings and emotions but sometimes he just gets days when he wants to cuddle with the older. 

Jongin chuckled from the other side before cooing at him. "We can't fly out tonight, our flight has been canceled because of the weather. We're flying first thing tomorrow morning but I have a recording scheduled tomorrow morning so I'll see you at home tomorrow night?" 

"Oh, okayyy" Kyungsoo pouts. He thought he'd see Jongin tomorrow morning before he leaves but he thinks that it won't happen

He could hear Jongin's cooing from the other side before saying, "Stop pouting. I'm not there to kiss it away. I miss you too, Soo. Are you still going out with your friend that you haven't introduced to me?" 

He has been planning to introduce them but Chanyeol is just as busy as his husband. "You're busy and he's busy too. I promise I'll introduce him soon! And yes I'm going tomorrow. We already planned our day tomorrow!" Kyungsoo said brightly. No one can stop him from getting his merch, not even Kim Kai himself

"You sound so excited, should I be jealous?" Jongin asked with a curious tone. 

"No! It's only you for me!" Kyungsoo said a little too loudly, making his husband chuckle. 

"I'm glad. I'm only yours, baby. Go to sleep early. I have to go. I miss you" Jongin said softly. 

If anyone can see Kyungsoo right now, they would probably look at him weirdly because he's rolling in Jongin's bed, hugging his husband's pillow, trying his hardest not to squeal. "Me too, night hyung" he whispered before the call ended. 

He can't believe that he can blush this much. He always feels warm because of Jongin. 

Maybe because of that, Kyungsoo slept a little too well that night. 

\--

Kyungsoo started his day with a jolt. His phone was ringing non-stop and when he saw it, he immediately sat up. It was already 12 noon and Chanyeol was already calling him. They wanted to go early but it seems like that won't be the case because he stayed up too late last night watching fancams of Jongin. 

"Hello! I'm up! Sorry are you waiting??? We'll still meet up at the office?" Kyungsoo asked in a hurry. 

He's all ready to run to his room and take a quick shower but Chanyeol chuckled lightly. 

"Hey Kyung. I actually just woke up too. I was tired from last night so I slept in. I called to check if you were already at the office" Chanyeol said, his voice sounding too sleepy. 

"Oh do you want to rest today?" Kyungsoo asked, worried for his friend's health. 

"No way! We've been waiting for this day! How about we take our showers then I'll come pick you up" Chanyeol offered

"Oh, okay! I'll text you my address!" Kyungsoo said before hanging up. 

He fixed Jongin's bed first before he rushed to his room and picked out his clothes. The weather is already starting to get cold so he pulled out a white cashmere turtleneck sweater and a black denim jacket as his outerwear then laid them on the ottoman that's at the side of the wall in his walk in closet. 

He took a quick shower and dried his hair with the hairdryer just like Jongin taught him. The older kept on telling him that he will get sick if he doesn't dry his hair thoroughly even though Kyungsoo said that he had lived all his life just using the towel and air to dry his hair.

He also brushed his teeth and began his skin care routine. It's more complex than his husband's routine because one fine night Jongin saw him following the steps that the older previously told his fans but Jongin said that Kyungsoo needed more moisture for his face and neck because he has been under the sun for far too long without sunscreen protection. So that's how they tried and tested a couple of routines for Kyungsoo. They both agreed in the one that felt light for Kyungsoo but still makes his skin well-moisturized. He actually appreciates Jongin's help and he feels like his skin is also getting better and fairer, somehow matching the color of his pale chest now. 

Chanyeol was already outside the gate by the time Kyungsoo finished putting on his shoes. He texted Joo Won that he was going out with his friend but the moment he stepped into the elevator, Joo Won was already there with a smile. 

"My friend will be driving so you can rest today." Kyungsoo said. He pressed the lobby button (yes, he already figured out that L is for Lobby and P is for penthouse which is their home) but Joo Won reached forward and pushed the Basement button. 

Joo Won nodded at him, "I'll follow you two, I was instructed to be with you most of the time especially when you are going out" he answered politely, as always. 

"But" Kyungsoo frowned

It's already weird enough that Joo Won drives him to and from work. He once said that he would take the bus but even Jongin said no and told him to go with Joo Won. 

"Think of me as your secretary, Kyungsoo~ssi. I actually am going to be your secretary in the future" Joo Won pointed out. It's another topic that he doesn't want to consider just yet. He's still learning a lot and he doesn't know if he can just be the CEO

"But" 

"For my own sanity. You won't even notice that I'm there. Just call me when you need me" Joo Won said with assurance. 

The doors opened and they were already in the lobby. Kyungsoo knows that he won't be able to shake Joo Won off so he just nodded defeatedly. Joo Won bowed at him before closing the doors and finally going down to the basement. 

Chanyeol's car is as big as him, that's the first thought that came up in his mind the moment he saw the Mercedes Benz that was waiting outside the gate. Chanyeol was standing beside it and he couldn't believe how tall Chanyeol and the car were. 

"You like it?" Chanyeol beamed at him

Chanyeol is wearing a white printed shirt and a blue denim jacket with a pair of ripped jeans. He looks like he just came out of a fashion magazine. 

"Why are you so rich?" Kyungsoo blurted out. Chanyeol laughed a little and opened the car door for him before helping him up because the step was a bit high and he needed support. 

"Rich? What do you call yourself then? Do you know how much it costs to live here? This is the most exclusive place here in Apgujeong. But I actually didn't expect less from the owner of DKTech" Chanyeol pointed out once he got in. 

"Not yet the CEO. Where do you live?" Kyungsoo asked to keep the topic away from him. 

"Cheongdamdong, it's quite near our workplace. It's funny how you live so close to where we're going" Chanyeol commented as he took a right turn. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo stared at the building that he had only seen in pictures. This is where his husband works and spends most of his time here. Chanyeol pushed him lightly, chuckling at the awed expression on his face before finally dragging him inside. 

The inside is just as beautiful as the exterior, it's simply a dark gray shade outside but once you enter the glass doors, marble floors welcome you in. There's a reception desk that you can immediately see once you go in, the walls are tiles, very light purple in color lined with silver designs. 

"They have a cinema here too, so you can watch the concert in HD" Chanyeol pointed at the directory where some fans can go since a quarter of the building was made to entertain the fans. 

"I missed a lot of concerts" Kyungsoo frowns, he wanted to download some videos but he decided not to. 

"We can watch it here or we can buy a DVD. Let's go to the store first before the café." Chanyeol suggested, directing him to the left side where there is a silver archway and a little  **L-Store** sign. 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened at the huge selection as soon as they entered the store. There were a lot of people too, most of them holding small baskets that were given by the store staff.

Chanyeol took two baskets and gave one to Kyungsoo who accepted it gratefully. "There's a Kai section here but for the other merch that's for the whole company, all the artists are usually put together in one whole section" Chanyeol explained. 

Kyungsoo was already sucked in by the large tarpaulin of his idol--husband that's on the wall. This must be heaven. "I'll go to the Kai section first." he said while still staring at the tarpaulin. 

"It's near Baekhyunnie's section so just follow me" Chanyeol said lightly. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Jongin is dead tired. It wasn't a wise decision to record his interview so early in the morning. And it also wasn't the best choice to practice afterwards with his Baekhyun hyung and Sehun but his hyung already started his concert tour which means less time to practice. 

He only has more than three weeks before his showcase. His album and mv will come out at 6 pm sharp on October 24 but his live showcase will start at 7:30 pm, he's going to perform a couple of his songs especially the two title tracks. Sehun and Baekhyun will be there too to perform the second title track with him. 

They're on their way to eat right now and meet his manager and their CEO who's too excited to wait for them. Jongin begged them not to eat outside because he's too tired to make an actual effort and he's still wearing his practice clothes because he will practice an hour after his late lunch. 

He felt a harsh pull on his arm, making him turn slightly. He glared at Baekhyun who was gripping his arm tightly. "What?" he asked, trying to pry off the older's slender fingers but Baekhyun wasn't even looking at him. 

He followed the gaze of the older and it led him to a very familiar man. The wall is purely glass but a two way type, they can see from the inside but it's just plain black on the outside. Right now, Baekhyun is staring at Kyungsoo who was sitting in one of the chairs in the café outside. 

Sehun cocked an eyebrow when they all saw another man, taller than Sehun and Jongin probably, make his way towards the table where Kyungsoo was sitting. "Why is your hubby here?" Baekhyun finally asked, withdrawing his hand from Jongin's arm. 

"More importantly, who is that? They look so close" Sehun pointed out when the man moved his chair to sit at Kyungsoo's left side. 

Jongin shrugged at his friends. He knew that Kyungsoo was going out today but he didn't know where the younger one was going. He also knew that Kyungsoo would go with his friend but he has never seen that friend. 

Instead of staring, Jongin finally started walking towards the private room just across the room. His manager and cousin, Minseok hyung was already there with Yixing, talking about summer ideas when they walked in. 

"We already ordered" Minseok said, waving at the late comers 

"Jongin's baby is outside" Baekhyun said, automatically capturing the attention of Yixing. 

"He's very pouty right now. He's jealous" Sehun joked lightly

"I'm not. That's his friend and workmate. Kyungsoo told me that he was going to out" Jongin answered back

"Wait! I haven't seen Kyungie! I'll invite him inside!" Yixing beamed excitedly but before he could even pass the table Minseok was already there, stopping his arm. 

"You're the CEO and an artist. There are fans outside, you'll give them unwanted attention" Minseok pointed out and glared at him

"But Min!!!" Yixing pouted and frowned, his dimple appearing like a weapon. 

Minseok rolled his eyes at his long time friend before sighing loudly. "Fine, I'll go but only if you four, stay here" he said firmly

"I'll tell the server to transfer their orders here if they aren't served yet." Yixing agreed, his finger already pushing the button to call on the server. 

  
  


Within the next five minutes, food was already served with additional orders for Kyungsoo and his friend. Another minute after, the door opened and Minseok hyung walked in, behind him was Kyungsoo and his tall friend whose eyes widened so much and cursed under his breath. 

All of them stood up once the door closed and bowed to greet each other while the taller man bowed even lower, almost folding himself in half. Yixing took the chance to come up to Kyungsoo's side and hug him tightly. 

"Thank you for accepting the invite" Yixing said, beaming at him. 

Kyungsoo nodded shyly after pulling away "I was surprised" 

Jongin kept staring at his husband until Kyungsoo's eyes finally met his own but immediately looked down. He clenched his jaw tightly before sticking out his tongue to wet his lips. Kyungsoo told him that he was going to introduce him to his friend anyway so what time is better than now. 

He stepped forward and stopped in front of Kyungsoo. Yixing was already halfway back to his seat and everyone was about to take their seats when Jongin leaned in and press a kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek, pulling a soft gasp from his husband and a shocked what the fuck from his friend. 

"Hey baby, I didn't know you were going here" he said coolly, unaffected by the surprised look on Kyungsoo's friend. 

"Uhm. I… We...uh. Hi?" Kyungsoo said shyly, before moving to hold his hand. 

"Kyungsoo you're so cute. Come sit next to me!" Sehun called out but Jongin shot him a glare. 

"Why don't you introduce your friend to us!" Baekhyun said, gesturing for them to take a seat. 

The three of them sat down, Jongin moved his chair so he could sit between Kyungsoo and his friend. Sehun is on Kyungsoo's other side while Baekhyun is sitting next to Kyungsoo's friend. 

"This is Chanyeol, he's my senior at work and my friend" Kyungsoo introduced after everyone was settled in. 

"Oh, that's a nice name. I'm Baekhyun" Baekhyun said lightly

"I-I know. I mean. I noticed. I'm a fan" Kyungsoo's friend sounded like he was internally panicking, making Baekhyun chuckle and reach out to touch his shoulder. 

"Wow. It's my first time to meet a fan this close. Hey, don't be too tense. I don't bite" Baekhyun joked lightly. 

"I'm Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo's husband" Jongin said nonchalantly, grabbing his glass of water to take a sip. 

"What!?" Chanyeol's voice echoed in the room before he slapped a hand on his mouth. 

"Way to go, champ" Sehun teased. 

Minseok and Yixing were just looking at them in amusement. Minseok hasn't seen this side of his cousin yet. He didn't know that he had a possessive side. 

"You didn't tell him that you have a husband?" Jongin questioned his husband who looked a bit surprised at Jongin's introduction as well. 

"I told him I have a boyfriend, we're boyfriends right?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion, pouting at his husband. 

The others chuckled and cooed at the cute sight while Jongin just leaned in to kiss the pout away from his husband. "Yes we were. Now we're husbands. You can call me your husband" he told the younger. 

He couldn't even get mad because Kyungsoo is just simple and innocent. He doesn't do things that can possibly hurt other people. His intentions are always pure and kind. 

"Wait you're married? I thought. The news said you were still planning?" Chanyeol asked in confusion

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to answer but Jongin held his hand instead and answered, "Yeah but I had to make sure my husband won't be stolen by anyone" 

"Please keep it a secret. It's not yet out so we would appreciate it if you don't post about it" Minseok said softly. 

Chanyeol nodded so much that it made Jongin dizzy. He's finally comfortable now that Kyungsoo's beside him. He really missed his husband. 

  
  


-

After the very late lunch and Yixing's unstoppable cooing at Kyungsoo, they all had to part ways. His Minseok hyung and Yixing hyung were the first one to go, leaving the five men. 

Jongin was still holding Kyungsoo's hand when Baekhyun and Sehun both stood up. Baekhyun offered his hand at Chanyeol who was just staring at it cluelessly. "It's nice to meet you. I hope to see you in one of my fansign or concert" 

"It's nice to meet you too!" 

"How about we take a photo as remembrance? You can post it if you want. Let's take a group photo after" Baekhyun offered. 

Chanyeol's eyes widened and Jongin could see how much the taller wanted to say yes but surprisingly he shook his head. "Thank you for the offer but I don't want to impose" Chanyeol said softly, bowing a little. 

Baekhyun chuckled a little and shook his head. "Any friend of Jongin's hubby is our friend too. It's really okay to take a picture" he pointed out 

"Don't make him uncomfortable, Baek. We can offer it next time" Jongin intruded, because he could see how much Chanyeol was overthinking and he didn't want Kyungsoo to worry too much about him. 

"Fine. Anyway, we have to go and practice. We'll see you next time?" Baekhyun said, tilting his head to the side. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol nodded at him but Baekhyun wasn't done. He opened his arms widely and smiled at Kyungsoo, who immediately dropped Jongin's hand to hug his hyung. "Chanyeol~ssi, be careful of our Kyungsoo. Jongin will rain hell on you if he gets as much as a scratch" Baekhyun warned with a grin. 

"Of course" Chanyeol assured them. 

"Hug too?" Sehun asked, opening his arms and waiting for Kyungsoo to come to him but Jongin pulled his husband out of reach. Sehun and Baekhyun laughed and waved at them before finally going out. Chanyeol also excused himself to leave the husbands alone. 

"I have to go. I'll see you at home. I'll bring dinner" 

"I really missed you, hyung" Kyungsoo admitted. 

"Me too, baby. Give me a kiss" Jongin said, pointing at his lips. 

Kyungsoo shyly leans up and plants a quick kiss at his lips but Jongin takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around his husband and then kisses him deeply. 

Kyungsoo's lips were a bit swollen by the time they separated and tried to catch their breaths. Kyungsoo learns fast and he's really good at kissing now. He doesn't know how much he can keep his distance anymore when all he wants to do is kiss his husband all day long. 

  
  


-

When Jongin got home, he was greeted by a series of groans that's clearly coming from his husband. Jongin's mind went blank at once before it got filled with thoughts that he shouldn't have. He calmed himself, taking off his shoes and putting it in the shoe closet before wearing slippers then finally going in. 

He immediately saw the back of his husband's head, peeking a little from the couch. Since the living room is a sunken one, he could also see his husband's right arm propped in one of the pillow cushions while his hand disappeared between his legs, whatever he's doing can't be seen because it's blocked by his head. 

"Kyungsoo?" 

Kyungsoo looked behind him and let out a soft groan that woke up something in Jongin that he didn't want to be awakened. "Hyuuung~~" Kyungsoo called softly, his voice almost whining. 

Jongin couldn't take it anymore, taking a few long strides to reach the couch. His eyes were immediately directed at Kyungsoo's waist. The younger had his hand in between his legs but for a different reason. 

"What are you doing?" Jongin finally asked. He placed down the take-out bag and his phone and wallet on the table. 

There's a small bowl tucked in between his husband's thighs and his hand is holding a very small whisk. He's mixing something that Jongin can't see but smells like coffee. "I wanted to try to make dalgona" 

"Dalgona?" Jongin asked in confusion. It doesn't look like the sweet treat that's made at the night markets. 

"The coffee, hyung. I'll put the coffee foam on top of iced milk. They said it tastes good" Kyungsoo pouted at him. 

"There's a mixer, baby" Jongin sighed, his mind going to places. 

"I wasn't doing anything anyway and Chanyeol said it's easy to make by hand" Kyungsoo explained. 

Jongin couldn't even react verbally, his body reacted on its own already, taking away the bowl that Kyungsoo was holding before peppering his face with kisses. Kyungsoo giggled and wrapped his arms around Jongin who continued kissing his jaw, lightly nipping the skin. 

"Okay make the coffee but add a lot of milk so I can try to drink it too" Jongin said, pulling away from his husband. 

He needs a damn cold shower. 

  
  
  


Jongin and Kyungsoo were lazily kissing each other after watching a movie with Kyungsoo. The younger is almost laying on top of him and he also initiated the make-out session that they're currently indulged in. 

Jongin needs to stop now before he could do anymore damage to his precious and innocent husband. He could already feel himself getting hard and that's not a good sign. He pulled away and gave pecks to the younger’s lips. Kyungsoo sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Jongin. 

Jongin almost froze when he felt his husband's hardness right on his leg but Kyungsoo wasn't rutting against him, the younger was just plainly hugging his waist and resting his head on Jongin's chest. 

"Baby do you want to take care of that?" Jongin asked softly

"Of what?" 

"This?" Jongin said, lightly moving his leg to put a little pressure on his husband's erection. 

A soft moan escaped his husband's lips and Kyungsoo immediately sat up and covered his lips. "I.. I'm sorry!" Kyungsoo panicked and glared at his lap. 

"You don't have to say sorry, baby" Jongin said. He already sat up and leaned on the headboard. Seems like his Baekhyun hyung was right all along. 

Kyungsoo frowned, staring at his lap. His ears are starting to get red. "I don't know how to take care of it. I just wait for it to disappear" Kyungsoo muttered

"Doesn't it hurt you?" Jongin asked his husband. That must hurt like hell. 

"Just when it's really…"

"Hard?" Jongin continued for him. Kyungsoo nodded shyly and placed a pillow on top of his lap. 

"Do you want hyung to teach you?" Jongin offered. This is possibly a very bad idea for Jongin's self control but he will endure it for Kyungsoo. 

"I'm embarrassed" Kyungsoo admitted shyly. 

"Come here, baby. Don't be silly. I'm your husband" Jongin said. He opened his legs into a V shape and let Kyungsoo sit in the middle, the smaller's back resting on his front. 

He moved slightly to reach inside the drawer of his bedside table to grab a bottle of lube that's barely untouched. "Take off your underwear, baby" he ordered because Kyungsoo mostly wears only his underwear and a shirt when he goes to sleep. 

Kyungsoo followed him immediately but shyly covered his erection from Jongin's sight. "Open your legs, baby. Come on, lean on me" Jongin said, pulling his legs to bend up and Kyungsoo followed him as well. What a sight it was for Jongin as he stared in front of the full length mirror across his bed. 

Kyungsoo kept his hands on his front hiding both jewels from Jongin. He chuckled softly and kissed his husband's shoulder before opening the bottle lube and pouring an appropriate amount on his right hand. He started to warm it first before using his left hand to tilt Kyungsoo's face towards him and kissed his husband again. 

As soon as Kyungsoo reciprocated his kiss, he gently removed the younger’s hands from his front and finally took a hold of Kyungsoo's hardness. He briefly pulled away to place kisses alongside Kyungsoo's throat, the younger leaning back his head to rest on Jongin's shoulder as he relaxed on his arms. Jongin took the opportunity to glance at the mirror and wow, the sight was breathtaking. Kyungsoo's legs were so pale and opened widely, he could see the pinkish small hole almost winking at him and Kyungsoo's cock was just as adorable as himself. It felt heavy on Jongin's hand, it's more girth than length but it's so perfect for Jongin's hand. 

He started a slow up and down pace, not touching the slit or the head yet. He glided his hand up, his finger tracing the protruding vein immediately pulling out a moan from Kyungsoo. "Just let it out, baby. Moan for me" Jongin said softly, sucking a mark on his husband's neck. 

He tightened his grip on Kyungsoo's cock before going faster, making his husband jolt but Jongin's left arm around his waist kept him in place. He himself is already hard but he endured it and just kept the pressure at Kyungsoo's back. 

Moans fell from the younger's lips like waterfall, Kyungsoo was already blissful, his lips placing kisses on Jongin's throat and his hips started bucking up. "Baby, look at yourself" Jongin gritted out, he pulled at the skin, making the younger keen and finally look at himself in the mirror. 

"Are you close?" He asked softly. 

"I feel like I'm going to pee" Kyungsoo frowned at him. 

"Far from it, baby. Just let it go when it feels so much, okay?" Jongin said softly. Kyungsoo nodded at him and then hid his face on the crook of Jongin's neck. 

Jongin's pinky slipped down a little, grazing at the younger's hole, making Kyungsoo moan louder. He could already feel the younger tensing up. He took Kyungsoo's balls on his left hand and played with it before pumping with a fast pace. He drags his nail slightly at the tip, not to hurt but to emit those groans from his husband. 

He felt Kyungsoo's hands grip his arms tightly, his nails already digging through flesh. "Hyung, hyung, hyung, please" his husband muttered like a prayer 

"I'm here baby. Come. Come for hyung" Jongin said, biting Kyungsoo's earlobe and he couldn't help but thrust his hips up making Kyungsoo thrust his hips up into Jongin's hand. Kyungsoo's orgasm came crashing on him and he almost wanted to bat away his hyung's hand but Jongin milked every bit of him.

Jongin allowed Kyungsoo to slowly ride out his climax, his hips helplessly thrusting on Jongin's cum-covered hand. It was lucky that Kyungsoo left one pillow in the spot where most of his cum landed. They would just have to clean up the pillowcase. 

Jongin pressed soft kisses on his husband's lips, the younger was bonelessly tired and whiny. The taller grabbed the box of tissue on the bedside table to clean up his hand and gently cleaned his husband too before tucking in his very satisfied cock back to his underwear. 

He laid Kyungsoo down on the bed and moved to get the dirty pillow but Kyungsoo's hand suddenly grabbed the waist of his pants. He turned to look at his husband who was staring at him with wide curious eyes. "Hyung?" he asked softly. 

Jongin hummed in answer, waiting for his husband to continue. What he didn't expect was those words coming out from his husband's mouth "I want to help you too. Please?" Kyungsoo said, his eyes boring holes to Jongin's covered erection. 

"I can take care of it myself, baby. Get some rest" Jongin assured him and pressed a kiss on his temple. But Kyungsoo took this as an opportunity to reach forward and touch Jongin's hardness, cupping it through his pajamas. "Hyung, please" he said softly, eyes round and waiting for Jongin's approval.

Kyungsoo's going to be the death of him but he already resigned to this fate and will gladly take it like a man. He nodded at his husband in agreement before he lied down and let Kyungsoo take over. 

\--


	7. Always the Fansite

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are both so excited for a lot of reasons. They went to work at the same time and got off work at exactly 3 pm before heading to Kyungsoo's house. Chanyeol didn't even have the time to get excited about the house because Kyungsoo immediately pulled him up to his room. This is a special day. 

It's Jongin's comeback showcase and of course his husband secured tickets for him and Chanyeol which they accepted gladly for different reasons of course. Kyungsoo just wanted to watch his husband while Chanyeol had a hunch that Baekhyun would be at the showcase. He tried to check the group chat of Baekhyun's fansites but no one seemed to care about Kai's showcase except for him. So if it turns out that Baekhyun isn't going to be there, he could just enjoy it together with Kyungsoo. 

They're in Kyungsoo's bedroom to get ready for it. It's not a concert but Jongin said it would be a 1 hour showcase. It's Kyungsoo's first time to experience it and see his idol perform live. 

"Kyung, do you want me to help you with your outfit?" Chanyeol asked while taking out his camera body and lenses that he packed carefully. He doesn't know if he would be allowed to take photos later but if not he just has to hide it like usual. 

"Yes please. Jongin said he'll take us out to dinner after" Kyungsoo beamed at him before allowing Chanyeol to enter his walk in closet. Some of the clothes here came from Jongin's trips that were specifically picked by the older. 

"Are you really sure I can stay over for tonight? I can go back home later, since my car is parked downstairs" Chanyeol said lightly, while going through the hanged outerwear. 

Kyungsoo invited Chanyeol for a sleepover because of two reasons: one, they're going to have a late night, probably talking about the showcase and all and two, Chanyeol has a flight tomorrow because Baekhyun has a concert stop in Japan the day after tomorrow. Chanyeol explained to him that Baekhyun usually goes at night and directly to his hotel so Chanyeol decided to book an earlier flight to avoid taking the same flight as the idol. 

"I already told Jongin and he said yes. Besides, your flight is still after lunch, right? Joo Won hyung can drive you there so you won't have to ask someone to pick up your car" Kyungsoo pointed out before grabbing a shirt and a pair of shorts cause he's going to take a shower. 

  
  
  


After he was done, there was a pile of clothes on his ottoman picked by Chanyeol. He could hear the older humming a song that's somewhat unfamiliar to him. He did his skin care routine first and placed lotion all over his body before wearing the clothes that Chanyeol picked. 

When he came out of the walk-in closet, Chanyeol whistled in approval. "I'll take a shower too. Go dry your hair, I'll style it later" the taller said, picking up his pile of clothes and walking towards the bathroom. 

Kyungsoo is wearing a black v-neck shirt with a red circular print in the middle of his shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans that hug his thighs tightly that it almost feels like a second skin. Chanyeol also picked a faux leather jacket for him to wear since it's colder now. 

He took time drying his soft hair. He wanted to cut it since it's longer now but Jongin said he liked it better this way so he kept it for now. 

Chanyeol came out wearing a white Tommy Hilfiger shirt tucked in his blue jeans. "You look so young" Kyungsoo commented in amusement as Chanyeol towel dried his hair. Kyungsoo offered the hair dryer that Chanyeol took quickly to dry his hair. 

"Okay we should style your hair up" Chanyeol pointed out after he finished drying his hair

Kyungsoo sat down patiently, and waited for Chanyeol to grab things from his bag and set it at the vanity table. "Should I wear my glasses?" Kyungsoo asked, fidgeting with the frame of his glasses

"Have you tried using contact lenses?" Chanyeol asked, quickly working his way through the younger’s hair. It was fairly easier to style Kyungsoo's hair than his own hair. 

"It's a bit irritating for me. So I hate using it" Kyungsoo frowned, taking his lip balm to gloss it over his lips generously. 

"Okay, you should just bring your glasses so you can use it while we watch the performance." Chanyeol said before he pulled away to look at Kyungsoo's hairstyle. 

Instead of styling his own hair, Chanyeol decided to keep his hair down and wear his own round framed glasses. They checked both their phones and packed their own power banks just in case they drain them. Kyungsoo didn't bring a bag, he kept his wallet and card wallet on the inner pocket of his jacket and his glasses on the outer left pocket while Chanyeol packed their power banks on his bag, together with his camera body and lenses. He took a denim jacket before finally following Kyungsoo out of the room. 

Joo Won was already waiting by the living room when they both came down. He offered to drive them to the venue and he also didn't take no for an answer. 

When they arrived at the venue, there were lots of fans already lined up outside but Joo Won took the other entrance that had guards stationed right in front of it. After finally parking in an empty space, they followed Joo Won out of the car since the older seemed to know where they were headed. 

They walked inside the venue through the staff entrance where everyone was so busy going back and forth, passing papers and checking out microphones. They stopped at one of the doors. Joo Won knocked twice before opening it and letting Kyungsoo and Chanyeol walk inside. 

The only person in the room was Minseok who was sitting in one of the couches, checking his phone. He glanced up and his face lit up when he saw Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. He gave a hug to Kyungsoo and shook Chanyeol's hand since it's been a month. "Jongin is still doing soundcheck even if I told him to rest now. He's always like this. Here are your passes, wear it at all times. You'll be seated in the VIP section so you can get the full view without being blocked by fans. It's not near the stage but I hope you can still enjoy it" Minseok explained, giving them their ID pass. 

Chanyeol wrapped his lace around his arm and tucked the ID in the lace so it's secured properly while Kyungsoo wore his own around his neck. "Can I bring this in? I have a camera here" Chanyeol asked, pointing at his backpack, it's a decent size, the one that can be allowed to get in but with a camera inside, it's a no-go for fans. 

Minseok nodded and fixed Kyungsoo's jacket's collar. "Yeah. It's okay as long as you don't live stream it. We have professional videographers and cameramen but I don't think they'll be in your section so don't worry about it. Normal audiences however are limited to use only their phones but you know fansites never listen and Jongin is also lenient with his fans anyway"

"Great! Thank you so much, Minseok~ssi" Chanyeol said, bowing lightly to express his gratitude 

Minseok chuckled, patting the taller's shoulder. "Call me hyung. Kyungsoo here calls me hyung now. Be comfortable. I have to get Jongin now before he tires himself. Joo Won knows where to guide you, he's going to sit next to you together with two more guards in case people notice you from Yixing's livestream. Leave space for Yixing, he's coming" he directed the last part to Kyungsoo who nodded at him. 

Joo Won guided them in their seats just above the light and sounds booth. It's the perfect spot, they can see the whole stage and they're in the center of it all. Some of the fans were already allowed to go in, most of them were at the standing pit, about a meter away from the sides of the stage. The stage was shaped like a capital letter i but, the other stage at the far front stopped right across the light & sound booth. It was closer to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's area. The main stage was wide and decorated beautifully, led lights flashing every now and then. 

Kyungsoo wore his glasses and finally he could see that more fans were allowed to come in, most were at their floor, seated just like them but there's a few rows and columns around theirs, empty and surrounded by security. Chanyeol started assembling his camera and another one with a tripod that he placed in front just by the railing. "It's my first time actually being this free" Chanyeol chuckled in disbelief as he tried to adjust the focus of his cameras. 

"It's my first time watching Kai perform live" Kyungsoo admitted softly. 

Chanyeol turned to look at him and smiled at him with amusement. "Well this won't be the last one" he teased, winking at the younger. 

  
  


About 20 minutes more, the lights went off and only the lights on stage and the fans' light sticks were the source of light. Kyungsoo felt someone slip into the seat next to him and saw his Xingie hyung wearing a black shirt, black cap and black pants. He handed two boxes to Kyungsoo and asked him to pass one to Chanyeol. They both opened it and got surprised by the official lightstick that's supposed to be out of stock! 

"I figured you'd want one" Yixing chuckled softly after Kyungsoo and Chanyeol thanked him. 

"Are you Kai's fansite?" Yixing asked, wondering about the equipment that was set up by the railing. 

Kyungsoo was the one who answered for Chanyeol. He shook his head and smiled at his hyung. "He's helping me take a video of Jonginnie's performance. My hands are shaking right now. I'm so excited" Kyungsoo said, offering his shaking hands to his hyung who held it tightly and squeezed it. "I'm glad Jongin has you and that you have him" Yixing said fondly while Chanyeol murmured a small thanks to Kyungsoo for keeping his secret. 

  
  


When everyone started screaming, Kyungsoo turned back his focus on the main stage, he turned on his lightstick that Yixing thankfully armed with batteries. The spotlight was directed at the center of the stage and music started as the stage rose up and revealed Jongin wearing a full black outfit, a very shimmery blazer and a pair of tight jeans. His hair was styled and parted, showing his fresh undercut and new platinum hair. 

Kyungsoo felt like his heart jumped out of his chest when Jongin titled his face up and smirked. It's like that smirk was directed at him. He could barely hear the sound of Chanyeol's camera shutter as the older started taking photos. 

Jongin started walking forward before the rhythm changed. He pulled out a rose from his back pocket and bit the stem then he started dancing. Kyungsoo heard screams before he saw it. Jongin's blazer was unbuttoned all along, revealing his chest and whole torso, he was wearing a body chain beneath the blazer but did nothing to hide his toned pecs and perfectly shaped abs. Maybe that's why Jongin kept wearing shirts at home. 

Kyungsoo couldn't even breathe as he watched the dance break. Jongin threw the rose at some point and continued his dance until Kyungsoo heard a  _ holy fuck _ muttered under Chanyeol's breath when another part of the stage was lit up, showing Baekhyun, dressed in all black too, he was wearing a long-sleeved top tucked into his tight black pants. His black hair is parted in the middle, he's wearing ear cuffs and damn his eye make-up is on point. 

Two dancers were behind him as he started the song. Kyungsoo can bet that Chanyeol lost it when Baekhyun turned around and revealed the mesh back of his shirt, showing his pale back. 

Yixing could only look at the two men in amusement, Kyungsoo was solely focused on Jongin but when Sehun came out, wearing an all black outfit too, an opened blazer and mesh/sheer outfit beneath it, his hair styled in a comma hairstyle and parted in the middle, Kyungsoo's attention was captured. It was really a good choice teaming up these three idols. 

Even when dressed the same, each of them stands out in their own way. The combination of these three idols are like no other and all he could feel was admiration for these three who worked so hard to reach the top. 

  
  


After the first song, Jongin, Sehun and Baekhyun went to the middle and bowed. They greeted everyone and introduced themselves as they tried to catch their breaths. Chanyeol, stopped recording and recorded another part for the ment then he started to take a couple of pictures again. 

"Hello! Thank you for coming to my showcase! I bet you already listened to my new album, right?" Jongin asked. Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo shook their heads because they wanted to wait after the showcase before watching the MVs and listening to the songs. 

"The second track and the album's second title song is what we performed. It's called Love Shot and a collaboration amongst the three of us" Jongin explained

"Do you like it?" Baekhyun asked and the fans yelled out their yes

"Good!" Sehun chuckled 

"We're actually here because we're going to be the host of Kai~ssi's showcase! We will play some games then Kai~ssi will perform for you a couple more songs" Baekhyun said brightly. Chanyeol sighed and leaned back on his seat staring at the photo he captured where Baekhyun was looking directly at his camera and smiling brightly. 

"We need to do this fast because we only have limited time!" Sehun teased making the fans whine and yell out No. 

"Please play with us well!" Jongin yelled out loud, smiling beautifully before the lights went out.

  
  


Chanyeol zoomed in to capture a photo of Jongin who's playing the guessing game with Sehun. He noticed the single ring on Jongin's left hand's ring finger then he glanced at Kyungsoo who was wearing the pair. It was amusing that Jongin wore the other rings on his right hand but kept their wedding band alone on his left hand as if it was a silent message to everyone. 

After the game, Jongin and Sehun settled down while Baekhyun was tallying the points. Jongin is fiddling with his ring and Kyungsoo could see how his husband is deep in thought. When Baekhyun announced the winner, Jongin reacted so late but Baekhyun grinned at him lightly and patted him on the back. 

"Not used to losing to Sehun~ssi, huh" Baekhyun teased, finally snapping Jongin out of his thoughts. Jongin immediately shook his head in disagreement and said that he will surely win the new round. 

Kyungsoo checked his phone and noticed that it was about the time to end. He could see that Jongin had fun the whole time, performing some of his songs and playing around with his friends and the fans. 

"Okay. You've seen us long enough. It's time for Jongin to spend time with you alone" Sehun announced, getting a sad response from the audience, not wanting them to go. 

"This is Kai's showcase, everyone. Pull yourself together!" Baekhyun teased. 

They both said their goodbyes before Jongin was left on the stage alone. A staff brought in a huge board with bear shaped notes placed on it. Jongin grinned at the amount of letters from fans before he walked up to check them. 

"I'm going to pick 10 only because I can't extend too long. Our CEO is here and he might not allow me to do a showcase next time" Jongin joked, giggling a little before waving at the camera to say Hi to Yixing. 

The fans screamed when the camera panned to Yixing who removed his cap to show his face and wave to the camera. Kyungsoo kept his face down to avoid being included in the screen. Yixing noticed it and immediately told the camera to go away. "Sorry, Kyungie" he whispered to his baby after the camera changed its focus. 

Jongin surely saw him because the man was now beaming, a huge smile on his face. "Okay, focus on me now! Stop taking photos of our CEO-nim!" Jongin said playfully, then he started picking up random notes before he went back to his seat. 

"Okay first one! Jongin~ah how much do you love your fans? Wow this is a very easy question. I love my fans so much. You and I are a team, we support each other and try to bring out the best in each other. I am forever grateful to all of you" Jongin answered smoothly. 

As usual, the crowd went wild at his answer, some of them cooing at Jongin like Kyungsoo. He's been a fan for a long time and hearing his idol say that is just heartwarming. 

Jongin checked the second note but he played it on the table next to him. "I'm going to answer this last because this is very very very important" he said and of course everyone was curious about it but Jongin easily distracted him with the most random things. 

"Can you dance a girl group song? I think so but I don't know any girl group choreo. How about I cover one of Lay~ssi's songs?" Jongin chuckled softly and stood up. 

He changed his outfit earlier and was now wearing a black and gray crop top sweater paired with black cargo pants. 

"Yes!" Yixing yelled out loud, his voice mixing with the voices of fans. 

"I want Peach" Jongin said, winking at the camera. Kyungsoo almost choked on spit, knowing that the wink was definitely for him. 

He and Jongin have been learning a lot of things together whenever Jongin has free time and Kyungsoo begs for attention, the older indulges him thoroughly, teaching him the difference between this and that and of course, naming his ass, peach. 

Chanyeol almost jolted up on his seat when he felt someone sit next to him. A fresh strawberry and freesia scent hits his nose and when he turned to look at the person next to him, he immediately placed his camera down on his lap. "Baekhyun~ssi" he bowed

Baekhyun chuckled softly and patted his back before moving his cap higher to see Jongin, dancing to peach. "I hope you don't mind. Sehun took the seat next to Junmyeon hyung" Baekhyun pointed out. 

Chanyeol glanced to the other side and saw that their manager was sitting next to Lay~ssi and beside him was Sehun. "No, I don't mind" he tried to say without showing how nervous he was. 

"Are you Jongin's fansite?" Baekhyun teased, pointing at the camera on his lap. He shook his head immediately and wished that the other won't ask him if he could look at the pictures. "Only taking photos for Kyungsoo" he reasoned out. 

Baekhyun cooed when he leaned forward to look at Kyungsoo who was blushing even under dim light. Jongin was right that his husband is too pure. 

  
  


"Okay, time for the last one. After this I'll meet you again soon, okay? Thank you for playing well with me" Jongin announced

A series of disagreements and "Please don't go" echoed throughout the venue. Jongin put a finger on his lips, asking the fans to be quiet. Everyone quieted down and waited for Jongin. He picked up the last note that was waiting for him and smiled at it softly. 

"Jongin~ah, I am so proud of you and what you've become. I've been a fan since you started and I am still amazed every time I see you on stage. Our precious baby bear now has a person he loves the most. As long as you're happy, I will continue to support you and your true heart. Thank you for always being honest to us, Jongin~ah" Jongin read it and the fans had mixed reactions, from cooing and awes. 

"I came here today with a purpose to show you my showcase but I also knew that somehow this will come up in the future. I'm glad that it came up now because here, I'm allowed to speak freely with support from my friends, my LZ family and you, my fans" Jongin started quietly, it was surprising how everything was suddenly quiet and all he could hear was his voice and the soft background music. 

"Deciding to tell everyone about my fiancé wasn't hard because I was ready for the consequences and I know you all endured it well with me. I saw how you protected me from the people who left and turned their backs on us but don't blame them. People are allowed to get hurt because we have feelings. We shouldn't step on their feelings and let them say what they want. To those who are trying to bring me down, don't worry about them because we can always get back after falling. I will always get up for you, for my family and for my friends" he continued

It's a bittersweet feeling but admitting it now feels freeing. He was worried for his fans the day he announced his plans to get married and he knows how much backlash everyone has been fighting. They endured well and it's time to let them know that they're not alone and he will endure it with them.

Jongin smiled softly and looked up to where he figured Kyungsoo was sitting, before he said, "I am happy. My fiancé, he's amazing, he's the best. His smile lights up the whole room and it warms my heart everyday to be able to call him mine. I always wish for everyone to find their happiness too, just like I did. He supports me well too, so don't worry about it. I know I can always trust him to keep his faith in me. I hope everyone finds someone as trustworthy as him. I will continue reaching my dreams, he will continue reaching for his and we will walk together as we reach for them"

"Everyone, thank you for staying. I will also stay with you. Even if there's only one of you, I will still continue performing until the last light dims" Jongin said softly, bowing at his fans. 

At this point, everyone in the audience was now shedding tears, even Kyungsoo leaned in to Yixing to hide his face and of course his hyung placed an arm around him to comfort him. 

"You all worked well, thank you. I love you, this has been Kim Kai. Goodnight!" Jongin said before the lights went out. 

People were screaming and telling Jongin to come back and some are trying to calm themselves after that speech. 

In about two minutes, the center of the main stage was lit up by a spotlight and Jongin rose from below, wearing a white cropped denim jacket and white pants. He was also wearing a white cap and his denim jacket was open, revealing his body again and the chain necklace that he was wearing. 

"My title track, Confession" he said, head tilted up to face the audience before the lights changed and the song started. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are at the dining area, Chanyeol's camera, laptop, drawing tablet and hard drive are occupying the space in front of him while Kyungsoo only has his work laptop and a box of pizza in front of him. 

"I still don't get why you wouldn't want to spend time with them. He invited you to join them" Kyungsoo pointed out. 

After the showcase, Kyungsoo went home with Chanyeol because Jongin said that they'll have dinner at home instead. When he arrived, he was with Baekhyun and Sehun. They ended up ordering pizza and chicken, the three men just wanting to splurge on food and snacks. They asked Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to join them but the two compromised and said that they would just sit at the dining area to join the conversation, using work as their excuse. 

"I need to put some distance between us, I'm just a fan and his fansite. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable. It's enough that he knows my name" Chanyeol answered quietly, slightly glancing at the black haired petite idol who was watching the vlive of the recorded showcase. 

Kyungsoo quietly watched as Chanyeol skillfully adjusted the lighting of the photo, focusing on Baekhyun's face and adjusting the background of the photo before finally saving it. 

"You work so quickly!" Kyungsoo said in amusement

"I'll do some of your husband's and then post it so you can save them.. I'll also give you some photos that you can keep in private"

"I'm excited for the video! Thank you so much Chanyeol!" 

"Let's wait for it to upload. I'm already uploading a teaser on Twitter" Chanyeol beamed at him before clicking the tweet button.

Kyungsoo scrolled through his Twitter feed, retweeted the previews and liked some photos. He automatically liked Chanyeol's new post, Baekhyun's photo when he was dancing Love Shot with the caption, " _ I'm lucky _ . _ I came with a friend and saw my idol too" _

"They're all jealous of you!" Kyungsoo pointed out when he read the comments of Baekhyun's fans. No one expected Sehun and Baekhyun to be there so it was surprising for a Baekhyun fansite to be in the audience. Some are angry, pointing out that Chanyeol is a sasaeng that's why he got tickets and Kyungsoo really wanted to defend him but he saw how Chanyeol just ignored them. 

Chanyeol posted another photo of Sehun, then Sehun and Baekhyun, before posting the photo of the three idols. The photo was powerful, all three idols giving off different auras and Chanyeol managed to capture it beautifully. 

Kyungsoo saved those pictures before he felt a grip on his arm, he turned to Chanyeol who had his mouth covered by his own hand, eyes glaring at the screen. Kyungsoo leaned towards the screen and saw that Baekhyun retweeted the post and also commented on it. 

_ "Ah, I'm luckier. Lumos-nim was able to capture my photos. Thank you!" _

At the same time they heard Jongin's voice calling out to Baekhyun who was staring at his phone with a smile. "Hyung, why are you smiling?" Jongin asked. 

Baekhyun answered by turning his phone around, showing the photo that Chanyeol took. "I didn't expect any of my fansites to show up but Lumos-nim posted some photos"

"Wait, that's the fansite who doesn't have your airport previews right?" Jongin asked because they already talked about this particular fansite multiple times. 

Sometimes, fansites help fans do birthday support and send gifts to the idols but this fansite only sends Baekhyun the 'most adorable' things as per the idol himself. One time, he sent Baekhyun a game console and oversized sweaters and shirts that Baekhyun loves to wear. He also sent a large framed photo that is now hanging at Baekhyun's room. Baekhyun never forgets to thank everyone by using or wearing the things he receives, it's just that he mostly uses the things Lumos gave him at home.

Baekhyun pouted and nodded. "Yeah. I actually gave up on wearing nice clothes to the airport because of it, I tried dressing up hoping to see a photo from Lumos but I saw the fans talking about how Lumos told them that they refuse to take airport photos to respect my privacy. They take really nice pictures though and I don't think I ever saw them up close." he said quietly

Chanyeol heard all of it of course since there are no walls to muffle their voices but it was still surprising to hear that Baekhyun once expected him to capture his photos at the airport. 

"I wish some of the fansites are just as respectful as Lumos" Sehun said as a fleeting comment. 

"Kyungsoo, you two sure you don't want to sit here?" Jongin called out, grabbing both men's attention. 

Kyungsoo glanced at Chanyeol who nodded at him and locked his laptop after transferring some of the photos that he'll upload later on. "We're joining!" Kyungsoo said brightly before closing his own laptop and taking the pizza box towards the living area. 

"Jongin, look! My fansite posted a video of your performance!" Baekhyun half yelled. 

Chanyeol sat next to Kyungsoo who sat on the part of the couch away from the three men. Kyungsoo chuckled softly, offering a slice of pizza to Chanyeol who gave him a can of soda. 

"My? So you're already acquiring ownership over fansites now?" Sehun teased, reaching across the table to offer chips to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. 

"She's mine! LUMOS is for Baekhyun!" Baekhyun argued, puffing out his chest proudly. 

"He's" Chanyeol blurted out, quickly wanting to take back his words but Baekhyun already agreed with him. 

"He's mine--wait, how do you know that he's a he?" Baekhyun asked in confusion. All eyes were directed to Chanyeol at once and Kyungsoo could see how the taller's ears started to change colors

"O-Oh I read through the comments section before, they said that LUMOS might be a he" Chanyeol reasoned out before looking away to drink his soda. 

"You know Lumos?!" Baekhyun jumped from his seat and sat near Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. 

"Yeah, I'm a fan, remember? He's your fansite, right?" Chanyeol said nonchalantly but his cheeks were already warming up with how close his idol is. 

Baekhyun's eyes widened and he sat in the middle of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. "HE'S MY BIGGEST FANSITE. THE MOST ADORABLE ONE TOO!" he said, showing Chanyeol's fansite Twitter account to Chanyeol himself. 

Kyungsoo couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction of his friend who looks both amused and scared at the same time. 

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo up to the couch and hugged him close to him before toeing Baekhyun' s shoulder. "Hyung, you're scaring Chanyeol. Calm down" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. She--he takes wonderful photos! Even I am always in awe. Nevermind the fact that he has to sneak in his camera and equipment" Baekhyun said in amusement

"It must be hard" Sehun muttered, probably thinking about how fansites do that. 

"He's probably fat? So he can wear baggy clothes" Kyungsoo suggested, giggling at the glare that Chanyeol directed at him. 

"Or really tall" Jongin suggested, catching everyone's attention. Jongin pressed a soft kiss on Kyungsoo's shoulder before chuckling lightly. "It was just a suggestion!" he joked to break the silence. 

  
  


-

Jongin came out of his bathroom, dressed only in his pajama bottom, drying his hair with a towel when he saw his husband, lounging on the bed, scrolling through his phone with a smile on his face. 

"Were you aware that Chanyeol is Baekhyun hyung's fansite?" Jongin asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He has been thinking about it since earlier but he didn't want to put Kyungsoo's friend on the spot. 

"Yes-no! How did you know?! Please don't tell hyung. I promised Chanyeollie!" Kyungsoo answered in panic, he sat up, eyes wide and pleading. 

Jongin chuckled softly and crawled towards his husband until the other was on his back again with Jongin hovering on top of him. "I just noticed because of the angle of the video. I chose your seats. I made sure you had the perfect view so of course I sat there and tested my phone camera too" he said quietly before pressing soft kisses on Kyungsoo's jaw. 

"Hyung~please don't tell him" Kyungsoo whined, baring his neck as his husband started trailing his kisses down to his neck. 

"I won't, baby. In return let me teach you something" he whispered against the younger’s skin before he nipped it lightly pulling a soft moan out of his husband. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Kyungsoo dragged his sleepy self downstairs to make breakfast since Jongin is still asleep. His cheeks suddenly felt warm when he remembered what happened last night and how his husband used his mouth all over his body. He could still feel Jongin's lips all over him but he has to shake those thoughts away. 

He stopped midway through the kitchen when he saw someone already making breakfast. There are dishes piled with pancakes, bacon and eggs already. "Hyung?" Kyungsoo called softly to avoid surprising the older. 

Baekhyun whirled around with a spatula on hand. "Hey baby Kyung. You're up early! I see you had a late night" Baekhyun teased, gently tapping his own collarbone to point out Kyungsoo's kiss mark. Kyungsoo blushed furiously making the older chuckle and coo at him. "Don't worry, I'm glad you two are having fun. Pull out your chair and eat breakfast with me" 

"Why did you wake up early?" Kyungsoo asked, taking a bottle of fresh juice from the fridge. 

"I'm going to Japan, I have to catch my flight" Baekhyun answered, taking two empty plates for the both of them. 

"I thought you're taking the evening flight?" Kyungsoo asked, thanking the older when Baekhyun placed two toasts on his plate.

Baekhyun cocked his eyebrow at him but Kyungsoo hurriedly continued "I mean idols usually take the evening flight right? If their concert is the next day?" 

Even if Baekhyun noticed his hesitation, he didn't point it out. Instead, he smiled at the younger and sat next to him. "I wanted to go around for a bit so it's a secret, okay?" 

"Kyungsoo! I'll have to leave--Oh, good morning, Baekhyun~ssi" Chanyeol said hurriedly when he saw both men eating already. 

He was already freshly showered and his things are packed already. He thought that his idol would still be asleep since the three idols had a late night after watching movies. 

"Chanyeol, I told you to call me Baekhyun. Where are you going?" 

"Uhm, airport. I have a flight later" Chanyeol muttered, plucking a nonexistent thread on his shirt. 

Baekhyun pulled out a chair next to him and patted it. "Eat breakfast first, let's go together" he offered lightly, already putting two toasts on an empty pakte for Chanyeol 

"No! I mean what? Why? Aren't you supposed to go later in the evening?" Chanyeol asked in panic, not noticing the wide eyes of Kyungsoo, asking him to shut up. 

Baekhyun chuckled softly and glanced at Kyungsoo who already schooled his expression then back at Chanyeol who still looked surprised. "I guess idols really have a mainstream schedule lol. But I'm going early because I wanted to tour around. Anyway, where are you going?" 

"Japan! For work!" Kyungsoo answered for Chanyeol because the latter was still out of it, probably blinded by Baekhyun's smile. 

"Oh, lucky. We might end up on the same flight. Come on let's eat. Junmyeon hyung is coming in a few, you can ride with us to the airport. I guess I have to dress up since you're all dressed up" Baekhyun teased, smirking at the taller who finally sat next to him. 

"I can go alone or change if you want" Chanyeol offered. 

He was wearing a black turtleneck and black pants, while his blue coat was hanging on the handle of his luggage. His hair was styled up because he had too much time but now that Baekhyun is looking at him, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. 

"Nonsense. You're dressed perfectly and you can ride with me, Jongin offered to use their car anyway. He said Joo Won hyung can drive us" Baekhyun said with finality. 

Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile at the two men because he knows that Chanyeol gave up on rejecting Baekhyun's offer and the older doesn't seem like he was going to back down either. 

  
  
  


Since Chanyeol left for Japan, Kyungsoo volunteered to go to work today. He has to attend a new product launch at the main store, they are releasing a new drone that will be put on the market in both online and offline stores starting today. Jongin has a radio show schedule so he dropped Kyungsoo at the venue since it's close by. 

Kyungsoo immediately saw Kris as we walked in the store, there's already a line forming outside because two endorsers will come for the opening. Everyone is in a hurry making sure that nothing will go wrong. Kyungsoo is on standby in case something goes wrong with the software controlling the drone. It's highly unlikely because he spent a lot of time working on that with Chanyeol who tried to find holes and bugs in it. 

"Looking good, did you enjoy the showcase last night?" Kris asked. 

Kyungsoo has his tablet on hand, trying to remote test the drone for today. It's his first project and he doesn't want it to fail badly. 

"Yes. We're sorry for skipping" Kyungsoo said shyly even though Chanyeol already assured him that Kris already gave an okay. 

"It's alright. As long as you finish your job before playing around like Chanyeol. You're a CEO in training so we can't be too lenient on you" Kris joked lightly but he actually doesn't look like he was. 

Chanyeol told him before that there are only a few people from the company who knew about him because a memo was sent out even before Kyungsoo came. 

"I heard there were two endorsers?" Kyungsoo asked, trying to steer the topic away from him 

"Yep. The line outside is actually for those two. There's a promo with signed photo cards and postcards that the marketing department came up with. Sehun and Kai are the idols, Kai~ssi is the big boss' son so you'll know him soon enough. I heard your families were tight, hence the parent company's name"

"Ah yes. Best of friends" Kyungsoo answered flatly, running the last diagnostic test just in case. 

"I'm sure you'll get along with Kai~ssi, although he looks like he doesn't plan on working for the company. Such a waste in my opinion" 

"Let him be. He can choose whatever he wants to do beside, being an idol and performing is what he loves the most" 

Kris automatically put both hands up before shaking his head. "Woah. Easy there I'm not trying to drag him or anything. I'm just saying that the offer was a great one and he was taught by his father too about management, I wish my father taught me too. It's good that he has something he's truly passionate about and also a fan like you" he explained, smiling at Kyungsoo 

"I'm sorry for sounding so protective" Kyungsoo said, smiling back a little after the diagnostic run showed no errors. 

"No. I understand. Chanyeol already warned me before for being too blunt and not being able to explain myself properly. Besides, if it was Baekhyun~ssi that I was talking about, he would've already tackled me to the ground" Kris said lightly. 

Kris excused himself for a bit to talk to a woman who is probably a part of his team so Kyungsoo moved back and checked his phone. Jongin sent him two selca and a short message saying 'I miss you, Soo baby' he sent a smiley and a 'me too, hyung' before putting his phone on silent. 

  
  


-

It was five minutes before the opening when Kyungsoo heard Kris' irritated voice. Kyungsoo has been checking all the display models while Kris was checking the staff and his team. 

"Where is our intern?!" Kris gritted out in irritation 

Before anyone can answer, the staff room opened and revealed a woman wearing a purple high-waisted skirt and a white top. She was fixing her skirt and wasn't aware of the eyes looking at her until she looked up.

"Ms. Choi, let me make this clear, I don't and will never be accepting tardiness in my department. This was your last chance and you wasted it. I'm sending you back to the marketing department after this event" Kris said firmly before removing his piercing gaze away from the woman. 

The woman bowed her head multiple times and apologized but Kris wasn't acknowledging her. "Kyungsoo, let's welcome the idols" Kris said quietly. 

Kyungsoo nodded and followed the taller towards the front of the store. He thought that they would've exited from the staff room to the back door but Kris, alongside with the store manager went towards the front. 

The lines weren't just long, as soon as they stepped out Kyungsoo could see how there were a lot of people surrounding the store, some of them with professional cameras and others, merely bystanders. 

Their set up was beautiful outside, tarpaulin of the products on either side and tarpaulins of the idols holding the products. It didn't take long before the chattering became piercing screams. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's presence before he saw him. 

The taller man was walking together with Sehun, Jongin's manager was behind them and security was surrounding them in a tight formation. Both men were dressed perfectly smart casual, Jongin was wearing a low cut black top with a blazer coat over it paired with blue jeans while Sehun was wearing a white round neck shirt with a checkered brown blazer over it and paired it with blue jeans too. 

Kyungsoo couldn't help but stare at their long legs that could probably go on for miles. He's almost blinded by the flashing lights until Jongin and Sehun reach them. Both men shook hands with the store manager, assistant manager and Kris, they shared small talk before Sehun finally turned to him with a wide smile. 

"Fancy seeing you here, maknae" he said low enough for them to hear then offered a handshake which Kyungsoo took. "Nice to see you here too, Sehun~ssi"

When it was Jongin's turn to shake his hand, the man looked at him with a smirk on his face before leaning in so close just to whisper in his ear. "You look so handsome, my husband" the taller man said before he pulled away with a smile and an offered hand to Kyungsoo. 

The latter took it with a shy smile on his face and warmness on his cheeks. "You look handsome too" Kyungsoo mumbled, eyes casted down to the ground but Jongin probably found it amusing because he laughed softly and gave Kyungsoo's shoulder a light squeeze before moving away. 

Once the photo op outside was done, Kyungsoo and the others walked inside the store. He felt someone walking next to him and was surprised to see Minseok smiling at him. 

"Hello again. I'm surprised that you didn't take a day off today" Minseok greeted him with a soft smile

"I had to cover Chanyeol~ssi and test the products before the initial demo of the endorsers" Kyungsoo explained, nodding towards Sehun and Jongin who are being instructed by Kris regarding the uses of the control panel. 

"Jongin was so excited to come. He said he wanted to surprise you" Minseok chuckled softly before giving Kyungsoo a pat on the back, excusing himself to go towards Jongin. 

After the initial instruction by Kris, both idols seem to get the hang of the controls. They went outside the store again to give the product a sample run. Kyungsoo grabbed his tablet and remotely connected it in case one of the idols panics and accidentally drops the drone. 

Jongin is so fun to look at with his soft amused mumbling and his body moves along with the drone while Sehun tells him to stand still and just move his fingers. 

Sehun, on the other hand, mastered the controls pretty fast. The screaming of the fans go louder everytime Sehun playfully brings the drone too fast or too close to them. Kyungsoo even thought that he would have to intervene when Sehun tried to land the drone on top of the pyramid of boxes that's positioned on top of a table but the idol perfectly executed the landing, earning cheers and applause. 

Kyungsoo went inside the shop first hoping to find someone from Kris' department because he was asked to look for the intern to help move the tarpaulins but the said intern is currently missing. 

"Rina~ssi, Mr. Wu said that you can move the stand tarpaulins after the idols leave. Where is the intern from earlier? Mr. Wu asked for her too" Kyungsoo explained while he placed the stands inside the staff room so they could get it easily after the event. 

"Ah, Hani~ssi said she was told to buy the champagne but she forgot, she rushed to the liquor store nearby" 

Kyungsoo tilted his head in confusion when he noticed a familiar looking crate sitting on the floor next to the boxes of drones that were delivered earlier. "Huh, the champagne was delivered a while ago" he said, pointing at the champagne crate. 

He went back to the store and saw a flash of a bright purple skirt just outside the store, the face of the woman hidden behind a wide camera lens and a black mask that covers half of her face. 

"A fansite, huh" he muttered in amusement. 

\--


	8. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOULD I PUT A MATURE WARNING. HERE IT IS *MATURE SCENES AHEAD*

Kyungsoo already knew that he would be busy but he didn't know that Jongin would be thrice as busy as him. Ever since the showcase, his husband has been out of the country for far too many times than he could count in one hand. Chanyeol offered for him to go with Jongin but he couldn't just leave his job. If he's really training to become a CEO then of course he shouldn't put his personal feelings first. 

He finally hit his limit when the final project meeting ended. Kyungsoo slumps back on his chair with a tired groan, he's been going through the system overnight because they have an upgrade scheduled tomorrow. He has been making his mark at the company and everyone is already starting to acknowledge his work, he doesn't want it to go to waste. His working hours have extended and even Chanyeol works longer hours, five days a week. 

Kyungsoo checks his calendar and gasps when he sees the bright red celebration reminder for the second Tuesday of the next month. It's the mark of their sixth month of marriage and his birthday, Jongin was the one who saved it as a reminder. 

His husband is currently in Europe finishing up his western leg of the world tour, after starting in Seoul, his company suggested that he should continue to North America, South America and then Europe before going through Asia. For two months, Kyungsoo has barely seen his husband physically, there are a lot of phone calls and video calls but since the time difference and Kyungsoo's work schedule sucks, he missed some of Jongin's calls.

Jongin is scheduled to come back this weekend but he's going to fly out to Japan the following week, then three days back to back concerts from Thailand, Malaysia and Singapore before going to the Philippines and the list just goes longer than expected. Kyungsoo's worried for his husband. Even though he always reminds him to eat and rest properly, he knows that the older man has a habit of working too hard to perfect his performances. 

"Hey, Kyungsoo?" 

Kyungsoo jolts at the sudden voice, he tilts his head up and sees Chanyeol standing by their connecting door. "Oh sorry. I was just tired" he mumbled before sitting properly. 

Chanyeol chuckles softly and walks towards his table placing a cold beverage on top of it "Yeah I know. Sorry for giving you too much workload. Kris isn't really holding back and I don't want to burn out our other juniors yet" he said lightly 

Kyungsoo mumbled a soft thanks before opening the drink and taking a sip. "No. It's totally fine. I'm just glad tomorrow is the last day" he sighed making Chanyeol chuckle softly

"Kris said you can take two weeks off if you want since things are about to die down and it's about time that we make the juniors work, I am also planning to take a vacation in Japan. Do you want to come?" Chanyeol offered and it was such a nice offer, he wants to go out of the country but he promised Jongin that he'll spend his firsts with him, as cheesy as that sounds. 

"Uhm, Jongin hyung's coming back this weekend so I want to welcome him home" he said shyly, trying to play with the bottle cap to avoid Chanyeol's gaze. 

"Oh! That's alright! We can do shifts then, I'll take my two weeks now then you can go once I come back. You can also go back to your regular schedule, I don't mind" Chanyeol said brightly. 

Working with Chanyeol is the greatest gift. The man is very driven and focused when it's about work but he also doesn't forget to have fun outside. When Chanyeol approached him about extending their work hours, he agreed mainly because he didn't want to disappoint the older and honestly, that was a good choice. He learns a lot under Kris and Chanyeol, both of them are relentless when it comes to teaching him the ropes and tricks of their department. 

"Yeah, after tomorrow I'm taking my rest days and then start my Monday to Friday midday schedule again. Have fun in Japan" Kyungsoo answered back, it's probably the best thing to do. 

"Kyungsoo, don't forget it's almost Christmas, the office will be closed during the holidays" Chanyeol pointed out, chuckling at the confused face of the younger before pointing out the desk calendar

"Oh my gosh. That's next week already!" Kyungsoo said in surprise glaring at his calendar.. Work really got to him that bad huh

"Yep that's why you should go with Kai~ssi for the holidays" 

"He's going to Japan next week" Kyungsoo frowned, Jongin is just going to rest for the night and fly to Japan soon after. 

Chanyeol nods at him before checking his phone. "22 and 23 right? He's going to fly back here on the night of the 23rd, don't worry. He's attending the year end awards on the 31st with Baekhyun~ssi and Sehun~ssi so you'll have more time. Don't worry too much, the Asia leg is the easiest since he can always fly back after" he explained and Kyungsoo is so glad that the Chanyeol is a fansite and keeps track of these events because even though he's a fan, he misses a lot of things and events. 

"Thanks Chanyeol~ah" 

"Come on pack up your things and let's go home" 

  
  


\--

  
  


Christmas shopping is Kyungsoo's weakest point. He barely has enough time to shop and the stores are crowded because of people rushing to buy gifts, just like him. Jongin's flight arrives tomorrow and he has yet to find a perfect gift. He rushed out of the office after the system upgrade finished and told Kris he's coming to work on Monday since Chanyeol will be using his two weeks. 

Joo Won gladly accompanied him to the mall after he said that he hasn't bought a gift for his husband and everyone else. He already sent a gift to his grandpa, saplings of the rare white strawberries that he wanted to plant. 

"Do you have something in mind for the gift?" Joo Won asked as they entered another shop that sells watches. 

Kyungsoo shook his head while looking at the display. "No. How can I, he has everything that money can buy and I can't cook so I'd rather skip that to avoid burning down the house" he answered back 

"Why don't you make something for him? You're good at baking" Joo Won suggested but they both know that his baking skill is either a hit or a miss and Jongin already willingly subjected himself to Kyungsoo's baked low-carb food that tastes horrible. 

"You can ask him what he wants" Joo Won suggested lightly

Kyungsoo already asked his husband quite a few times but Jongin's answer stays the same and as much as it makes the younger giddy, it's not entirely helpful

"I did and he just said, being with you is already the best gift ugh. He didn't have to marry me in the first place yet he's taking it like a champ" Kyungsoo grunted, pouting at the watch that he's been staring for quite some time. 

"Joo Won hyung, what do you think of this watch?" Kyungsoo asked, pointing at the leather strapped watch. 

Joo Won came closer to check but immediately shook his head then he pointed at another watch that had a steel band and a black dial. "I think he'd like that better, I would" he commented lightly

"Excuse me, may I look at this one?" Kyungsoo asked the saleslady who seemed to be wary to let him check it. 

He probably looks like he can't afford it since he's wearing his casual clothes because Chanyeol finally convinced him to dress comfortably. 

The saleslady took it out anyway when she saw Joo Won moving closer to Kyungsoo. "This is our latest release, Rolex Explorer II, the oyster steel bracelet is extremely resistant features a black dial, it's waterproof up to 100 meters" 

"Hyung, can you try it on?" Kyungsoo asked, wanting to know how it looks. His wrist is thinner that's why he doesn't think that it would look good on his own arm. 

Joo Won quickly removed his own watch before offering his hand to the lady who carefully placed it until Joo Won was able to clasp it, it's a bit loose. "It's wonderful" they both said in amazement. 

Kyungsoo turned to the woman again before taking out his wallet. "I'd like to buy a new stock please and measure it for the size of his wrist" Kyungsoo said gesturing at Joo Won who was still staring at the watch in his wrist. 

"Hyung, let her measure your wrist" he said, snapping Joo Won out of his amusement for the watch. The older took off the watch and handed it back to the woman before offering his wrist. 

"I don't think we have the same wrist size?" Joo Won finally said with uncertainty after his measurement was taken. 

Kyungsoo just nodded and handed Joo Won's own watch. "I know, hyung. I'm buying this as a gift for you" 

"Oh--wait what? Kyungsoo~ssi, I can't accept this! It's too expensive" 

"It's been almost six months since I first got here and you took care of me every single day, it's alright please accept it" 

"This is too much. It's my job to keep you safe d take care of you" 

The woman came back with a new box, opening it to let them see the contents and then asking Joo Won to try it on. 

"See, it looks perfect, hyung" Kyungsoo said brightly before turning to the woman to give out his black card and ID "He'll wear it, just put his other watch in the box" Kyungsoo said softly. 

"Sir, this is really too much. " his hyung said after giving his old watch to the woman who was already packing it in the box. 

"It's done. I already paid for it. You're very welcome and I'm really grateful for you, hyung" Kyungsoo said with sincerity after signing the receipt. 

  
  


-

After two hours or so, he already finished buying most of the gifts for his hyungs (Yixing, Minseok, Luhan, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kris) because it was easier, even Sehun's gift was easy to get because the older has been talking about wanting to buy a back massager but his busy schedule didn't permit him to look around. Kyungsoo didn't forget to buy Jongin's family gifts as well, it's his first time having a big celebration but Grandpa Kim invited them for Christmas dinner. 

"I'm out of ideas" Kyungsoo whined, leaning back on his chair. They just finished having dinner in a fastfood chain that Joo Won may or may have not disagreed in because 'it's not healthy for you Kyungsoo~ssi' but Kyungsoo was hungry so he had to give in. 

"What about this, just do something you like doing the most?" Joo Won suggested lightly. 

"Planting?" he asked in confusion, taking a bite out of his sundae cone before it dawns on him. "Oh my gosh, I got it" he said, beaming at the man across him. 

He only has a few days to make it work so he better get started. "Let's go home! I have work to do and hyung is coming home tomorrow" 

  
  


\--

  
  


Kyungsoo jolted a bit when he felt arms circling his waist closely pulling him back to the other's chest. "Sorry, didn't want to wake you up. Came back earlier than I expected to surprise you" his husband said softly before planting a kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek. 

Kyungsoo turned around to face Jongin's chest, moving as close as he could so he could bury his face on the older's bare chest. "Hyung, I missed you" he mumbles, placing a soft kiss on his husband's exposed chest. 

He smells freshly showered and it's too dark to confirm otherwise so Kyungsoo just cuddled closer, until Jongin moved his arms up to encase Kyungsoo into a warm hug. 

"Missed you too, baby. You did well waiting for me. I brought you souvenirs. I think you'll like the pastries I got from France" Jongin said softly, happy to be back at his husband's side. 

Jongin almost wanted to curse out because he needs to fly out on Monday again and he knows that he can't bring his husband because of his job. He just hates the idea of Kyungsoo feeling lonely when he shouldn't be. Getting married made them closer, made them friends, turned into lovers and now Jongin can finally say that he really likes his husband. 

"Sleep first, hyung. I'm tired too" his young husband answered back, sighing contently in his arms. 

Jongin noticed Kyungsoo's laptop and tablet beside him when he first came into their bedroom, the younger probably fell asleep after working, he set it aside on the coffee table in the sitting area so that his husband's work won't be disrupted. He's probably working so hard to be able to prove himself to the people at the company. 

His father has seen how Kyungsoo worked and he couldn't be more proud for the young boy, Jongin knows about the constant stress and workload thrown to their department because Joo Won updates him as much as Chanyeol. His husband's friend is really polite and always has an apology ready when Kyungsoo can't go to Jongin's concerts due to their work. Jongin always tells him not to worry about it since there can always be a next time but the taller one still apologizes anyway. 

Jongin just hopes that he can spend more time with Kyungsoo his weekend before he needs to fly out again. 

  
  


\--

Kyungsoo found his husband cooking brunch when he went down, he thought he was half dreaming that the older came back early but when he saw the older's luggage scattered in their walk in closet he immediately took a shower freshened up and went down. 

Jongin noticed him after turning off the stove. "Hey, baby. Good sleep?" he said with a smirk before opening his arms wide, waiting for his cute husband. 

"You're supposed to be resting, hyung" he whined but hugged his husband anyway, letting the warmth of the older cover him. 

"I rested well. I slept on the plane and then I slept beside you. It's already 2 pm. I arrived at 2 am" Jongin explained to his worried husband. 

Kyungsoo pulled away, immediately regretting the loss of warmth but he needed to help out his hyung so he took the dishes to the dining table and helped set it up. "How was your tour?" he asked softly. 

Jongin took out the fresh orange juice that he made earlier from the fridge and grabbed two glasses before following his husband at the dining area. "Tiring. But it was fun meeting the fans from America and Europe. I didn't know that I was well-received" 

Kyungsoo looks at him in disbelief and suddenly hits him in the arm "Are you kidding me!? You're so popular! You have a lot of international fans! They make up half of your fanbase!" the younger man points out, sounding too offended for Jongin. 

"You seem to know a lot for someone who is not my fan" Jongin teased, smirking lightly at his husband who instantly blushed, the tips of his ears immediately warming up. 

"I--I want to support you so I research!" he lied flatly even though he knew that Jongin wouldn't buy that excuse. 

"Aw. No need to hide it from me, sweetheart" Jongin said softly, thumbing the younger's cheek. 

"Shut up, hyung" Kyungsoo mumbled before taking his seat. 

-

They spend the day curled up together with a movie playing as background noise while they talk about what happened during the time they were apart in between kisses. One thing that Jongin missed the most is probably being this close to his husband, he misses his clingy baby who looks so happy every time he comes home, he misses the 'you did well' every after schedule and of course, he misses his daily kisses the most. 

"Hyung, you really don't want anything for Christmas?" Kyungsoo asked against Jongin's lips. 

Jongin hummed softly nibbling the other's lower lip before he pushed his tongue on his husband's waiting mouth. "I just want you, Soo. I like you, have I told you that?" he answered after they pulled apart to catch their breath

Kyungsoo is on top of his husband and he feels hard already and embarrassed. Jongin has been teaching him how to touch himself more, how to pleasure himself and sometimes when he's not too shy, he asks Jongin to teach him how to pleasure the older man too "Yes. Stop confessing, we're married already" he said shyly, tilting his head to side while Jongin pressed more kisses on his jaw. 

"Yes, but we're still technically dating until we don't cross that thing" the taller said, tightening his grip on the Kyungsoo's waist when the younger started to grind his front against his leg 

"What thing?" Kyungsoo mumbled, letting out a soft moan. 

Jongin pulled away and sat them both up, Kyungsoo rested his head on Jongin's shoulder while the older kept his hands gently caressing his husband's waist. "Until we consummate our marriage, we're still dating and getting to know each other" he answered softly

Kyungsoo’s head whipped up so fast that it almost hit Jongin's jaw. His face was flushed, lips swollen from kissing and maybe biting but he looked so shy even with his disheveled look. "D-do we have to do--that?" he almost whispered, before looking away. 

Jongin raised his right hand to cup the younger's chin and tilt his head to face him again. "If you only want to. I won't force you. I would never force you into doing something that you don't want" he said firmly, making sure that Kyungsoo understands that he won't take advantage of him or their relationship. 

"Then do you want that as your Christmas gift?" Kyungsoo asked with a confused shy tone, pouting at Jongin 

"Sweetheart, baby, honey, listen to me. You don't need to give me a gift. You are a gift. And making love comes naturally when you're ready. No rush. I'm here. I won't leave you" 

"But you might get bored because you still teach me a lot of things? I'm not as experienced" he admitted shyly, his thoughts always rushed to that conclusion whenever Jongin is away, it's not that he doesn't trust his husband because he surely does, it's just that he doesn't think he's enough for someone like Kim Jongin. 

Jongin shook his head before catching his husband's gaze again. "Soo, no. I'm glad I am the one who teaches you everything. It's a miracle that no one courted you before we met. I'm crazy about you" he confesses. He'd rather spend a lifetime learning new things with Kyungsoo than meet some random experienced person. 

The younger suddenly tilted his head to the side, giving Jongin a smug smile. "Who said that no one courted me? I had a fe--" 

"Think about your next words wisely, baby. I'm a jealous person, sweetheart" Jongin said, cutting his husband off. 

It's only been a few months but the change Kyungsoo brought to his life is heartwarming, even his family noticed it. He's not entirely a jealous person but he would do anything to keep Kyungsoo. He's an angel. 

"Yeah. You're my first boyfriend, my first husband too!" Kyungsoo chuckled softly, placing a kiss on Jongin's lips. 

"First and Last" Jongin said with finality, smiling when he sees his cute husband giggling

Kyungsoo cocked his head to side, slightly smirking at his husband "I don--" 

"Kim Kyungsoo!" 

  
  


\--

  
  


You would think that having a few days would allow Kyungsoo to finally finish his gift but he's still uploading the last video to his home computer to finally finish everything hopefully later tonight. 

It's ridiculous now that he's trying out his idea. It was the first time he had spent so much time on something like this for personal use. Even his Jongin app during his college days was easier than this.

He got home from work early because it's already the 23rd and the office is closed tomorrow and on Christmas Day. Some even took their leaves until January 4th but he's going to stay strong and take his two weeks off after them. 

Jongin is currently in Japan, finishing up his second night of the concert before he flies back to Korea tonight which is why Kyungsoo needs to finish everything today, send the sample to Chanyeol to double check it before he uploads the video he took today. 

Chanyeol is certainly enjoying his trip to Japan, he even posted a couple of pictures in his fansite ig account, captioning it as a healing trip. A lot of people told him to enjoy the holidays but the biggest shock was Baekhyun liking the fansite master's post. 

His boss called him immediately to demand if Kyungsoo was with Baekhyun and if it was a prank but Kyungsoo assured him that he was at work and no pranks were done by anyone. Chanyeol was so happy to the point of buying too many Japanese snacks for Kyungsoo to try when he flies back. 

Thinking about it now, their sixth month anniversary falls on the day between their birthdays, maybe he should get another gift for Jongin. He's barely finished with his Christmas gift and yet he still needs to find two more gifts. It's been a long time since he tried to make someone other than his grandpa, happy. He wants the best for his idol and his husband. 

  
  


-

Jongin comes home to a quiet house, it was so late anyway and he's so tired from the concert and flight. He was very eager to come home to his husband and spend the holidays with him before he needs to fly out again after new year. 

He quietly drags his luggage to the laundry room, putting his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and taking out his gifts for Kyungsoo. He hides it in the highest cabinet so that his husband won't reach for it. 

When he gets to his room, he was surprised to see it empty, since they got married, it was very seldom for Kyungsoo to stay in his own room except when he's working since his home office is connected to his room. Jongin decided to shower first and rinse the sweat from his body before looking for his husband. 

Jongin frowned the moment he stepped into his husband's bedroom, the bed was made and there were no signs of the younger. He looked around and his smile slowly disappeared when he saw a shelf with some of his albums, Yixing's, Baekhyun's and even Sehun's albums. It's arranged neatly by artist and the other shelves contain some of his merch. 

A sound interrupted his thoughts so he turned towards where it came from, Kyungsoo's home office. He made his way up to the loft, taking the stairs two steps at a time before finally stopping by the slightly opened door. 

His husband was soundly asleep, his upper body bent over the desk and his face almost next to the keyboard. Jongin could see some kind of program running on the curved monitor and even Kyungsoo's laptop and tablet are charged up and opened too. 

"Sweetheart" he cooed, placing a soft kiss on his husband's cheek, gently brushing the younger's hair away from his face. 

Kyungsoo's lips pouted, softly mumbling words. Jongin chuckled softly and decided to just carry his husband but the second he reached forward, Kyungsoo woke up and immediately slammed his keyboard, typing something before his tablet and his laptop turned off too. 

He looked at Jongin with a surprised and flushed face, confusing the taller at the sudden shutting down of his work. "Uhm. Hyung. Hi" the younger said shyly

"Hey yourself, is that okay?" Jongin said, pointing at the desktop and everything else. He's pretty sure that his husband wasn't watching porn so why is he so flushed? 

Kyungsoo blinks at him in confusion before he darts his eyes to his computer. "What? Oh. Yes. I just put it to sleep. It can wait tomorrow" he answered softly. 

Jongin cocked his head to the side, smiling at his husband. "It might be urgent. It's okay to leave it on but let's sleep now"

"Okay, I'll follow you hyung. I just need to clean this up" Kyungsoo said softly. 

  
  


Kyungsoo came to their room 5 minutes later, wearing one of Jongin's oversized pajama top and immediately slipped under the covers, cuddling next to Jongin. 

"We should just buy one pair of pajamas. You take the top, I take the bottom part" Jongin said softly, lightly patting his husband's ass to ask him to move closer. 

"That's silly. Do you find it weird? It was hot back in the farm so I usually just wear shorts to bed" Kyungsoo chuckled lightly, moving a bit closer while trying to keep his husband's hand away from his ass. 

"Even in the winter?" the taller teased lightly

"I use pajamas" Kyungsoo answered, rolling his eyes at the older. 

"Do you want your kisses now or tomorrow?" Jongin asked, pulling his husband to his arms to hug him. 

"Maybe a few tonight then tomorrow too, hyung" Kyungsoo mumbled, already pressing a kiss on Jongin's jaw. 

"Ah, I spoiled my cute husband" Jongin said with a teasing tone but indulged his husband anyway. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Christmas Eve in Jongin's family is always a priority over anything else. That's why when Jongin started in Yixing's company, it became one of his requests. Yixing goes home to China every holiday so he allowed everyone of his artists and staff to not accept any schedule during holidays. 

Kyungsoo had always spent his Christmas with his grandpa and he misses him greatly now that they can't celebrate together but he already called his grandpa earlier in the morning, his grandpa excitedly telling him about the greenhouse that he built over the months with the help of Manse. 

"Baby, you done baking?" Jongin called out from the living room, he already grabbed the gifts for his family and left Kyungsoo's gift still hidden. 

"Yes. I'm just cooling the cookies for your niece and nephew" Kyungsoo answered, trying to box the rectangular shaped cake that he made earlier. 

"Don't spoil them, they might love you more than their Kaichun" Jongin teased lightly, walking towards the kitchen. Kyungsoo is sweet and very kind towards his family. His family already treat Kyungsoo as a part of theirs so he hopes that Kyungsoo will open up to them soon enough. 

"Is it really okay that I only baked one cake? What if it's not enough?" Kyungsoo asked, pouting at the closed pink box. 

He just took out the cake from the fridge to decorate it and then box it while the cookies cool down. 

"It's enough, besides Mom and my noonas are probably preparing a feast. Why don't you change clothes and I'll put the cookies in their boxes" Jongin suggested, already folding the blue cardboard to form a box. 

"Thank you hyung. You can leave the rest in our snack jars so that you can eat some. I'll clean up the racks later" Kyungsoo said with a bright smile, placing a kiss on his husband's cheek. 

As he already said, Kyungsoo is sweet. The younger never fails to make snacks just to leave in their jars that usually have cookies or brownies, there are times that he even prepares healthy snacks for Jongin especially when the older is on a strict diet. 

He boxed up the cookies then cleaned the trays before setting them on a drying rack. His husband already cleaned up the things he used so he wanted to help out. He really wants to cook for the younger again but his schedule doesn't permit it.

Since he's staying in Korea until January 2nd maybe he can cook them a meal. 

His husband appeared by the staircase wearing a dark green cashmere sweater that Jongin got him from Paris, paired with black pants and his hair styled up. He's also carrying a couple of paper bags of different brands. 

"Baby you didn't need to buy them anything" 

"They're family. I wanted to give them gifts to show how much I appreciate them into welcoming me in your family" 

"Our family, Soo. You're part of the family of course they're welcome you, my husband" Jongin said, reaching for his husband who immediately came down to hug him. 

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo called out softly, hugging his husband tighter. 

Jongin hummed in answer but pulled away a little to kiss the forehead of his husband. "I'm glad that you're my husband. I really like you" 

The taller pulled way only to see his husband staring at him intently, eyes full of fondness and love. "Me too, Soo. I really like you, my husband" he said, leaning in to kiss his adorable husband. 

-

Jongin's family is warm, every single one of them gave Kyungsoo the warmest hug as soon as they saw him. 

"You look so good, Kyungsoo" 

"Thank you, Sunhee~ssi" Kyungsoo shyly said, cheeks heating up from the complement. 

Jongin left him with his oldest sister to check on his niece and nephew who fell asleep waiting for them. 

"Call me noona please. It's about time that you do. I'm glad to see you both happy" Sunhee said softly. 

"Jongin hyung makes me happy. I want to make him happy too" Kyungsoo said softly. It's what he has wanted since the start of their marriage and he's happy that someone sees Jongin happier now that he's here. 

"You really love my brother, huh" Sunhee teased but Kyungsoo nods in agreement anyway. "I do" he admitted, surprising the woman. 

Sunhee giggled softly and hugged him again. "I'm glad. He needs you to ground him, Kyungsoo. Things in the entertainment industry are very hard and taxing to the artists and idols but Jongin, he just endures it by himself, always not wanting to worry us. I hope he can share his hardships with you too and lean on you when he needs to" she said, patting Kyungsoo's back. 

Kyungsoo already knows that Jongin is the type of person who hides his pain rather than show it. Kyungsoo's just the same, he always had a hard time speaking and explaining himself because he likes everything to be said bluntly and straight out to avoid confusion but people have always told him to soften his words because they can be misunderstood. He's sure that Jongin being closed off with his hardships is the result of being in the industry for so long, not wanting his family nor his fans to worry for him. 

"Noona! Your little foxes are awake! Stop hugging my husband!!!" Jongin called out, walking fast towards them before finally pulling Kyungsoo away from his giggling sister who smacked his arm. 

"I'm not going to steal him, Jonginnie" 

  
  


\--

  
  


Sitting on the couch, staring at the snowfall, drinking a glass of wine with the person you like is probably the best way to spend Christmas day. They got home at 1 am and both of them couldn't sleep after they took a shower so they decided to just cuddle by the fireplace. 

"Hyung, I want to give my gift now" Kyungsoo mumbled, pulling away from his comfortable place to sit up and put his wine glass on the table. 

Jongin sat up as well, putting his glass next to his husband's "Kyungsoo, I told you sex is off the table as Christmas gifts" he teased lightly, knowing that his husband was still thinking about it. 

They haven't even crossed the blowing part which Jongin would love to do to his husband, thank you very much. He had marked his husband's body full of love bites before but he never went past that and the hand jobs that his husband mastered already. 

Kyungsoo got scared of his size at one time that he had to guide his husband's hand on how to touch him, just because his husband pleaded with him to let him pleasure him too. He's weak when Kyungsoo pleads. 

"Not that hyung! But maybe, we can try it soon if you want to? I've researched it…" 

"You researched? Oh my sweetheart. Your innocent eyes" Jongin gaspes in exaggeration, Making Kyungsoo giggled softly, eyes gently turning into downward crescents. 

"Hyung stop! I'm not a child. I know about sex!" Kyungsoo said, slapping Jongin's arm lightly. 

The idol feigned shock, hand dramatically slapping his own chest. "What did you do to my husband who doesn't even know how to give himself a handjob?!" 

"I hate you. I know a lot. I want to try to suck you. Give me your phone. I'm giving you my gift" Kyungsoo said continuously, palms upturned waiting for his husband's phone. 

"I'm sorry, did you say you want to suck me?" Jongin asked

"Phone!" Kyungsoo whined at his husband, hand already reached for Jongin's phone that's at the side table. 

"Ah, ah, my brat. Eyes up, tell hyung first" Jongin demanded, lightly smacking his husband's hand away. 

The young man looked up at him eyes wide with curiosity and want. "Hyung, I saw that most men get pleased when you do that. I want to please you too. Please teach me how to suck you" Kyungsoo admitted innocently, and fuck if Jongin didn't notice that slight smirk on his husband's lips. 

"Fuck. I'm going to die early because of you. Here" Jongin surrendered his phone before hugging a pillow and pressing another to his front to stop it from waking up but it's done, all he could think about now is how Kyungsoo would look so good, plush lips stretched around his cock, coaxing it to fully harden and letting it in until it hits the back of his throat. 

Fuck fuck fuck. 

"Hyung, give me your finger" 

"What?" Jongin asked in shock, taking his face away from the pillow to glare at his husband. 

"Biometrics lock" Kyungsoo reasoned out taking Jongin's right hand and scanning his forefinger then his ring finger. 

Jongin almost sighed in relief, he sat up properly again and tried to focus on whatever his husband was doing. 

Kyungsoo looked up at him and gave him back his phone. "The gift. My gift. Sorry I didn't spend but I made it and worked day and night to finish it" he said a slightly embarrassed smile. 

Jongin took the phone and checked it, there was an application opened with his phone. The opening page is simple, black background line with silver double borders with a champagne gold colored text saying:

For Kim Jongin's Eyes Only 

-KKS

There's a biometric lock just like what Kyungsoo said so he used his forefinger to unlock it. The application was simple, black background with silver folders that had a thumbnail each and also cutely labeled. 

"The thumbnail changes until you set it permanently just like your gallery's folders and if there's a recent update, you'll see a star on the folder. I know you always fly away and I miss you a lot when you're gone so I thought that it's best to share things like this here" his husband explained with his face heating up. 

"What is it?" Jongin asked, clicking on the 1 KS / day folder and seeing five selca of Kyungsoo, his cute husband posing differently in each picture but still has the same expression on his face. 

"It's a cloud storage I made privately for us. I'll upload my picture every day and parts of my day so that you can still see me when you're far away. I'm sorry it's very lame" Kyungsoo said shyly but Jongin shook his head, smiling brightly at his husband. 

"I love it, Soo. I'm clingy, you know that much, that's why I ask for pictures of you just to see you. I worry a lot about you too." Jongin admitted softly. 

He clicked on the folder labeled as random, he chuckled when he saw more than 3 photos of Kyungsoo’s peach tree, the strawberries growing in their greenhouse and a lot of trivial things that Kyungsoo does and sees everyday." This is wonderful, Soo. I love it so much" Jongin said, beaming brightly at his husband's cuteness

"Really?" Kyungsoo asked in surprise 

Jongin leaned forward to place a kiss on his husband's lips and maybe three more just for the sake of kisses. "Yes. You're so amazing" 

"The app is secured, don't worry. I have my own server for that so that the pictures won't get out or leaked. I promise" Kyungsoo said confidently and even if he didn't, Jongin trusts his husband too much to think about it. 

"Can you do me a favor?" Jongin asked, scanning the 4 folders left, there's a separate folder for videos and there's a baking folder too and a secret folder that doesn't have anything yet. 

"Anything" Kyungsoo answered with an expecting look on his face. 

Jongin smiled at him, handing him his phone again. "Add three more folders, for 1 KJ/day, KJ videos and KJ random. I want to share my day with you too, sweetheart" he said softly

"Oh! Okay, hyung!" he said shyly, accepting the phone from Jongin. 

"When we wake up,for now. I really want to suck you for giving me this gift. I'll give you my present later" Jongin said, pushing away his phone from Kyungsoo's hand to carry his husband to their bed. 

"Hyung I said I want to do it to you!" Kyungsoo whined, legs kicking from Jongin's hold. 

"My cock is raging mad right now, sweetheart. You'll hurt your mouth. I'll suck you first make you come then I'll make you come again with my hand before I let you touch me" Jongin said with finality, gently lowering his husband on the bed. 

Jongin took no time ridding himself of his pajamas, leaving on his tight black boxers. Kyungsoo is always shy and at the same time bold when they become intimate, it's amazing. 

"Arms up, sweetheart and wait for me. I think I can give you one of my gifts" Jongin said lightly before he disappeared into his walk-in closet, leaving Kyungsoo with his arms raised up above his head, wondering what in the world was that gift. 

"Do you really want to have sex?" Jongin asked as he walked out of the walk-in closet. 

Kyungsoo nods, not trusting himself to speak because his husband looks so hot, his electric blue hair, shining against the dimmed lights. Jongin smirked at him, before shaking his head. "Not yet, baby. We need to stretch you out until you can take all of my gifts " Jongin said lightly, tossing a couple of things on the bed. 

Jongin sat above his thighs, holding a metallic thing that is thicker than his two fingers about as long as them with a somewhat weird looking tip and a curved bar for the bottom handle. "This is a bullet plug, it's the smallest size, a lot smaller than your cock but we'll start here until you can take a thicker and longer one before my cock. Are you fine with it?" Jongin explained, waiting for his husband's answer. 

Kyungsoo nodded, he whined when he received a light slap on his thigh from his hyung. "Words, Kyungsoo. I told you to use your words" Jongin demanded. 

Kyungsoo really gets too hot when they do something like this, even when Jongin's just explaining something to him, his brain melts down and just wants to give himself to his hyung. "Yes hyung. I'm fine with it" he agreed, noticing how dry his throat is after almost grunting out the words. 

"I'll use my fingers first then I'll work you open until you can take this and I'll give you a homework, to stretch yourself the way I do, lube this up and put this in just so you can feel the stretch" Jongin explained, wishing that his husband would be patient enough to go through it because he can't really fuck Kyungsoo because of his size. It's almost ridiculous how big he is when he's hard and so turned on.

"You'll wear it to work, Soo. Feel something in you and when you need to cum tell hyung first don't touch yourself until I tell you" Jongin added, lightly trailing the plug against his husband's clothed cock. 

"Yes, hyung" Kyungsoo mewled, arching his back to reach for the touch. He's lucky that Chanyeol won't come to work until his vacation is finished. 

"Create an even more secure folder on our app and I want you to upload how you stretch out yourself, be a good boy. I want to know that you're taking care of yourself. We'll stop it if you become impatient" Jongin warned him

"I won't be impatient, hyung" he promised

"Good boy, I'll teach you how to thoroughly clean yourself" 

"I--! I already know Hyung, I tried to clean myself earlier" Kyungsoo admitted shyly, looking away from his husband. 

Jongin cocked an eyebrow, amused and surprised about his husband's admission. "Kim Kyungsoo, you're surprising me day by day. Tell hyung what you did" 

"No!!! That's dirty hyung" 

"Baby, when I'm done with you we'll be messier than ever. When I finally put my cum in you. I'll plug you up with another special gift and keep my cum in you until you feel so full of it" Jongin promised, placing a kiss on his husband's lips. 

"Hyung, please" Kyungsoo whined, feet kicking the covers. 

"Please what?" Jongin smirked at him. 

"Please do something!" Kyungsoo demanded, finally impatient from all the talking. He didn't know he could be needy but he's learning a lot of things. 

"Take your shirt off and your boxers" Jongin ordered before moving away from his husband. 

Jongin was on top of him immediately kissing him breathless as soon as he removed his boxers. The taller's hand pumping his hard cock, making his brain melt. Jongin trailed his kisses to the younger's jaw licking a stripe up from the younger's collarbone to his jaw. "Fuck Soo, I want to devour you" he admited biting a little making his husband gasp in pleasure. 

"Arms up!" Jongin growls when he feels Kyungsoo's hand inching towards his ass. The younger followed him immediately, keeping his hand gripping the pillow above his head. 

Jongin kissed, nibbled and locked his way towards the younger's chest where the younger is really sensitive. "Hyung! Hyung! I didn't tell you!" Kyungsoo said hurriedly, body arching up to ask for more. 

"What?" Jongin hummed against his nipple, giving it kitten licks before finally sucking it, tongue playing with the nub while his other hand gave his other nipple attention. 

"I'm a carrier" Kyungsoo said, effectively stopping Jongin from his ministrations. 

"Fuck. Do you know what that means?" Jongin said in delight, almost crushing his husband when he leaned his body to rest on top of his husband's body. 

"I can get pregnant?" Kyungsoo said innocently 

Jongin peppered his husband's face with kisses and nodded. "Soo, you can carry our babies. We don't have to adopt. I can fill you with my seed, bury it deep until your womb accepts it and forms our baby, our own baby" he said full of happiness. 

He never thought that Kyungsoo would be a carrier, it's rare, his cousin is a carrier too but Kyungsoo, he didn't know that his husband was one too. 

"Are you happy?" Kyungsoo asked 

"Happy? I'm ecstatic, Soo!" he said brightly. 

Jongin didn't wait for his husband's answer before he inched down. "Put your hand on my hair" he ordered before licking a strip on the younger's hard cock,surprising the younger who retaliated by pulling his hair. 

He chuckled against his husband's cock, licking the protruding vein before licking the precum on the tip making his husband's hip jerk. "Easy, Soo" he warned, keeping his other hand on his husband's waist before he finally took Kyungsoo in his mouth. 

"Ahh, hyung..please"

Jongin took that as a sign to go deeper, relaxing his throat to take the younger's cock deeper until it reached the back of his mouth. The moans that came out of Kyungsoo were very heavenly, the younger was panting already, his eyes looking at Jongin while the older started to bob his head up and down. 

"Hyung, I can't. Please. I'm going to burst" Kyungsoo said, a little embarrassed that he's going to come early. He doesn't want to come in his husband's mouth because that's dirty. 

Jongin was relentless, hollowing his cheeks as he drive his husband to the edge, Kyungsoo's hips lifted from the bed and Jongin let him thrust up to fuck his mouth. Kyungsoo was gripping his hair hard as he fucked shallowly in Jongin's mouth. "Hyung, hyung" 

A growl came out of Jongin's chest as he pinned his husband's hip back on the bed and took him deeper, finally tipping his husband off the edge. 

"Ah! Hyung, no!" Kyungsoo moaned out but he couldn't stop himself from coming and watching his husband swallow his cum before licking his cock clean. "How was that for your first blow job?" the taller smirked at him smugly, wiping the side of his lips with his thumb where Kyungsoo's cum spilled a little then bringing his thumb to his mouth to suck it again. 

"Hyung, I love you" Kyungsoo sighed in contentment, blinking lazily to smile at his husband. 

"You're blissed out, sweetheart" Jongin chuckled softly kissing his husband's forehead. 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I really do love you, can I taste you too?" he asked. 

"I told you I'll make you come twice before you can touch me. On your arms and knees, it'll be weird but easier for me to open you up. Faster soo, so can sleep with a plug on you" 

Kyungsoo turned around and supported himself up on his arms and knees. Jongin placed a pillow on the younger's stomach to keep him comfortable before moving the younger's legs apart. "Hyung will you let me sleep with your cock in me too?" the younger asked, looking back to meet his husband's gaze. 

"If you want it, baby, I'll let you warm my cock in the future" Jongin assured him, before putting his hands on his husband's plump ass. 

Oh the things Kim Jongin would want to do right now. It's Christmas anyway. Might as well thoroughly give his husband the gifts he's been asking, he thought before leaning in to lick a stripe up on his husband's entrance making Kyungsoo squeal and move away but Jongin kept his hands on his husband's waist to keep him still. 

"Kim Kyungsoo, stop moving. Let me do this" Jongin said lightly

"That's dirty hyung" 

Jongin slapped his husband's cheek lightly to warn him but he didn't expect the moan that came out of Kyungsoo. "Uhm. Hyung?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I think I like that" Kyungsoo said shyly, burying his face on the pillow in front of him before he arched his back even more to push his ass up. 

The world is testing Jongin's self control today but he's not going to give in. He reached for the peach lube that he got and lubed up his fingers too. "It's going to be weird, sweetheart but I need you to relax for me, okay?" 

"Okay hyung" Kyungsoo mumbled then he felt something warm on his hole again, Jongin's licking his hole again, his tongue sloppily licking around his rim before it pushed in a little. Kyungsoo whimpered but kept his ass up, it feels weird but his cock is starting to harden again. 

"I'm putting a finger in" Jongin announced against his buttcheek before Kyungsoo felt something different poking in his rim, it was wet but it pushed in easily once he breathed calmly just like how he did when he cleaned himself up. 

"Fucking tight, your ass swallowed my finger, Soo, greedy ass" Jongin's finger was suddenly accompanied by his tongue, keeping Kyungsoo's thoughts confused as to whatever is happening, the simultaneous attack is making his brain melt like butter. 

The moans spilling from his mouth couldn't be stopped after the second finger was added, he could feel it against his walls pushing and stretching, Jongin's fingers scissoring to stretch him out further, before the older plunged his tongue in between his fingers, Kyungsoo knew right then that he's ready to cum again. He's hips rutting down the pillow as much as it was pushing back on his husband's face. 

"Hyung, hyung, please" Kyungsoo whined for more, he wants more but he knows he can't take his husband's cock yet. His hand couldn't even close around the length when it's so hard. 

Kyungsoo gasped, suddenly out of breath when Jongin touched something deep in him, fingers gently caressing the spot, sending jolts of pleasure through Kyungsoo's body. "I can't, hyung" he begged for release, he wants to be good but his hyung's fingers are too much. 

"Come on, Soo. Want to see you cum, sweetheart" Jongin said softly, licking his rim again while pping his fingers in and out faster, hitting the spot gently as he pushed in. 

Kyungsoo almost screamed, his voice muffled by the pillow when he came, he suddenly felt tears on his cheeks when his orgasm came crashing on him, his body jerking as he came untouched, spilling all over the pillow. 

"Fuck Soo, I wish I could've taken a video of that" Jongin said in amusement, he'd watch it over and over again. The way his husband's ass clenched on his fingers so hard that he came untouched. Fuck. 

"You could, hyung. I don't mind if you take pictures of me" Kyungsoo mumbled softly, body flat on the bed, exhausted and very satisfied. 

The trust Kyungsoo has for him catches him off guard, Kyungsoo basically trusted him his whole life when he married him and now he's trusting him with something this intimate. Fuck. His husband is an angel. 

"Hyung, I want to suck you" 

"Let me plug you first. Tell me if it's uncomfortable this will stretch you out" Jongin said, lifting his husband's waist again and spreading his legs before he lubed up the plug. 

"Soo, I'm sorry I can't let this pass. Where's your phone" 

"Table" Kyungsoo mumbled, pointing at the plugged phone on top of their bedside table. 

He unlocked it with his husband's finger before he opened the camera app but Kyungsoo smacked his hand away to grab the phone. "Our app has its own camera app for security purposes, hyung" he said before returning the phone to Jongin. 

Jongin chuckled softly before turning on the video, "Spread your cheeks for me, angel" he ordered. 

Kyungsoo leaned forward resting himself on his shoulders as he reached both of his hands back to spread his cheeks apart. "Like this, hyung?" 

"Perfect" Jongin answered as he slowly pushed in the plug. It's big but Kyungsoo can take it, his husband's breathing calmed down as he pushed in more, glad that he left a lot of lube inside his hole and used more on the plug. They both groaned in pleasure once it fit snug inside. He kept the handle turned in between his husband's cheek so that he won't feel weird about it. 

He licked over it again and again before thrusting it twice making Kyungsoo moan out again letting go of the grip on his cheeks. "Done" Jongin said before he turned the camera off and flipped his husband on his back. 

"Feels weird, hyung" he admits after Jongin laid down next to him. 

"But good?" 

"So good. It feels full just like your fingers. I like it" Kyungsoo mumbled softly, playing with the drying cum on his stomach. 

"You still want to suck me?" Jongin asked, kissing his husband's lips gently. 

"Yes, hyung. Can you video me too while you teach me?" Kyungsoo asked, shyly as if he's not requesting for a video of him blowing Jongin. 

"It would be my pleasure, sweetheart. Crawl down and take my boxers off" 

\--


	9. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. *MATURE SCENES AHEAD*

You would think that they would've rested after that crazy Christmas morning but Jongin unleashed something in Kyungsoo, something that needs to be satiated fully. It felt like the younger was just hitting his puberty and half of the time horny. It's amusing for Jongin but it's also a torture since he needed to fly out last January 2. 

The app that Kyungsoo gave him became his favorite app, always taking pictures and videos using the app's camera to make sure it gets saved in Kyungsoo’s server. 

Kyungsoo however had too much fun putting in videos and pictures in a secured folder, that needed another password. It's their shared folder, naughty and intimate photos and videos of him and Kyungsoo are there. Their faces aren't seen that much but this folder means a lot to the both of them. 

Jongin successfully transitioned Kyungsoo into a bigger plug before he left Korea and his husband had the audacity to take a picture of him in work clothes while messaging him afterwards with a "Hyung is it obvious?" his camera pointed at his ass that's hugged by his pants, of course the plug is not noticeable but Jongin knows that it's there. 

During Christmas morning, he explained to Kyungsoo how to clean up himself from the lube when he showers and how to clean and sterilize the plug since he bought a sterilizer that he placed in his walk-in closet. The younger man was fascinated by it and really horny because of it. 

They spent new year jacking off each other then Jongi ate out Kyungsoo before the younger asked him to fuck his thighs. Jongin gave in because he really wanted to do so, he indulged in the feeling of the younger's thick thighs pressing against his cock

"Earth to Kai" his hyung waved in front of his face. 

"Hyung?" he answered in confusion. They're on their way back to Seoul from Singapore to rest for a bit because he's so tired from that 3 night concert, he only stayed a few hours in each country and flew every after concert, his schedule in Korea is just as packed with practice and photoshoots for a magazine. 

"Finally. I was telling you to ask Kyungsoo to go to your concert on the 9th or 10th" Minseok suggested. 

His next schedule is his Philippines concert, it's a two day concert and both days were sold out. He really likes going to the Philippines, he already traveled twice with Sehun to visit Cebu and stayed there for three days. The fans there are warm too, they sing along with him and dance as well. 

"He's still busy at work, Chanyeol took his vacation leave" Jongin answered quietly 

"He already came back yesterday. Saw it on your husband's IG he posted the souvenirs that Chanyeol got for him, next to the cute baking set you got him" Minseok pointed out. 

He switched apps and went to Kyungsoo's account. He still hasn't followed the younger because he didn't want to disrupt the privacy of the younger but Yixing and Minseok followed him and now Sehun and Baekhyun followed the younger too. He pressed the follow button before looking at Kyungsoo's most recent post. 

There are two pictures, the first one was a bunch of souvenirs and snacks from Japan from Chanyeol while the second one was a picture of Jongin's real Christmas gifts. He gave him a set of baking bowls and containers with penguin and bear designs, he saw the glasses and cups from the videos that Kyungsoo watched so when he saw it in Japan, he bought him. The caption was simple "Gifts from @real_pcy and from my favorite hyung 🐻" but the likes were already 350k+ Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun already liked the picture. 

He liked the photo as well before he posted a selca in his story with a bear emoji. Leaving it for his fans to figure out. 

"You think you're subtle. Huh" Minseok chuckled lightly putting his phone down after seeing the update from Jongin. 

"Hyung, that woman five rows behind us has been sitting five rows behind us every flight" Jongin spoke lowly, whispering his words 

Minseok quickly took a quick glance around to check but Jongin placed his hand on top of his arm. "What, is someone stalking you again?" he asked worriedly. 

"I think she's a fansite" Jongin said quietly. 

"Fansite or not, there's a line between your private and your public life. They should respect that" Minseok pointed out

"The other fansites take the same flight too" Jongin answered back, reminding Minseok that some fansites are even seated closer to them. 

"But they don't make you feel like you have to tell me unlike this one" Minseok answered back. 

"It's just that I saw her at the hotel in Singapore too, sitting by the lobby" Jongin muttered quietly. 

Minseok cursed quietly before unlocking his phone again to message the security team that came with them. He told them to form a tight ring around Jongin because there's a sasaeng flying with them. 

"I also saw her outside the restaurant when I ate with Sehun and Baekhyun hyung" Jongin admitted quietly, wondering why the woman and her friend keeps on following him 

"Jongin, you need to press charges. We can file for a restraining order" Minseok suggested, already typing a message to inform Yixing but Jongin stopped his hand. 

"I don't want to worry Kyungsoo. I'll just ask Dad for additional security" Jongin muttered, shaking his head at Minseok. 

"No. I'll ask my dad. We take care of your security, remember" Minseok said firmly, his family has a security firm that offers their services to the whole Kim family, especially Jongin. 

  
  


\--

  
  


"Soo, baby" Jongin warned, hugging his husband closer. 

They're both dressed only in boxers since they played around earlier. "You're such a horny brat, stop grinding your ass on my cock. I need to talk to you"Jongin said, slapping the ass of his husband because he wouldn't stop moving around. 

"Hyung, you did this. I didn't know this felt so good?" Kyungsoo moaned softly. 

He already came three times tonight, twice untouched and once by Jongin's mouth. The younger can hold out longer now but his refraction time is faster too. Ah, what a joy to be young 

Jongin cocked an eyebrow at his husband before he moved and flipped Kyungsoo to his front. He quickly pulled down the younger's boxers and pressed the plug in before he took it out and pulled up his boxers again making the younger whimper. 

"Now. You feel empty?" he asked lightly

Kyungsoo frowned at him but nodded, gasping. Little when he wiggled his ass. "Yes, hyung" 

"Oh baby you'll like my next gift" Jongin said lightly before standing up, he placed the plug on the bathroom sink before he went to the walk-in closet to get the next two things from the sterilizer. 

"These, sweetheart, these are glass dildos, it's not longer but it's girth is larger as you can see. Now, I won't give this to you until you talk to me properly" Jongin said with a smirk, holding one of the glass dildos pointed at the younger. It's ridiculous holding this kind of stuff but for Kyungsoo he can deal with it and throw it later. 

"Hyung, if I can take that then I can take your cock soon?" Kyungsoo asked in excitement

Jongin sat beside his husband who already took off his boxers, but covered his front with a pillow. "Yes. I hope so or else we have to find bigger sizes for you" 

"I don't want more, hyung. I want your cock" Kyungsoo complained like a spoiled brat. Lips jutting out in a pout. 

Jongin kissed his pout away, cooing at his husband. "Such dirty words from my adorable husband" he chuckled softly. 

Joo Won said that Kyungsoo is very serious at work and acts mature for his age so he's happy that his husband is showing him a childish side like this. 

"Hyung what did you want to talk about?" Kyungsoo asked to change the topic, he really feels empty and wants something in him now. 

"I have a concert, I want you to come and watch" Jongin offered, even though he knows that he will probably be rejected. 

"Oh. I already asked Minseok hyung about it. Since Chanyeol is back, I can take two weeks off" Kyungsoo said brightly, grinning at Jongin as if he wasn't naked and waiting to be filled by a dildo. 

Jongin gaped at him for easily answering him. He wanted to call his cousin to scold him for telling Jongin to ask the younger man even though Kyungsoo already asked his cousin but that can wait. 

"Okay bend down. Ass up. I'm going to fuck you with this so that you'll feel how I'll feel inside you" Jongin instructed, watching his husband immediately going on all fours before resting his weight on his arms instead. 

Kyungsoo's pink hole is twitching from the emptiness. Jongin lubed two fingers pushing it in unannounced, surprised by the tightness of Kyungsoo's hole. "Hnng, hyung" 

"Why are you still so tight" Jongin wondered, scissoring his fingers before putting in a third finger. 

"Hyung, I want to feel you" Kyungsoo whined, pushing back and riding Jongin's fingers. 

"Feel me?" 

"Your cock, please. Just outside" Kyungsoo pleaded, sniffling against the pillow. 

Jongin knows he shouldn't but he gave in anyway, pulling out his fingers. He took off his boxers and let his heavy cock slap on the younger's rim. Kyungsoo whimpered and moaned, pushing back until Jongin slapped his right cheek to stop him. "Stop, Soo" he warned

Jongin covered his cock with the excess lube on his hand before he placed it in between the younger's ass cheeks, pushing them close together before he thrusted slowly. "Like this?" 

"Yes, hyung, more, more" Kyungsoo said matching Jongin's pace, he turned his face to the side to look at Jongin who was squeezing his ass while fucking in between his cheeks. 

A loud moan escaped Kyungsoo’s mouth when Jongin's tip suddenly got caught in his rim, sucking it in. He clenched around it making Jongin groan, slapping his left cheek loudly to release his cock. "Hyung, please, just the tip, please" the younger sobbed, wanting Jongin to put in his cock. 

"No, Soo. We'll wait. I'm going to put in the dildo. This is smaller than me but it's long and the girth is close enough" Jongin said firmly. 

Without waiting anymore, a Jongin pushed in the lubed ribbed glass dildo slowly, watching his husband collapse on his face as he couldn't support himself from the pleasure. 

Jongin shallowly fucked the dildo in before pushing it further making the younger yell. "Hyung! So full!" Jongin wiggled it until he feels Kyungsoo lie flat, it probably hit his prostrate dead on 

"Soo, come here, suck me" Jongin said as he sat beside Kyungsoo's head. 

His husband crawled towards him, tongue instantly darting out to lick Jongin's cock, his hand trying to wrap around it to guide it inside his mouth. Jongin pressed the switch on his hand, watching as Kyungsoo's body spasmed as he came, his cock jerking as he rutted on the bed to ride out his release. 

"Haaa, hnngh, hyung what's that?" Kyungsoo asked, still trying to relax even with the vibrator pushing against his prostate. 

"Vibrator, sweetheart. Now we can play while that dildo is in your ass but you can't keep that there, I have another glass dildo to stretch you out" Jongin said, pointing at the normal ribbed glass dildo he brought with him earlier. 

"Hyung, please fuck my mouth" Kyungsoo said, eyes pleading as he opened up his mouth pliantly. 

"You want me to stop the vibrator?" Jongin asked, brushing his husband's bangs away from his face. 

"No, hyung. I want to feel more" Kyungsoo said, so Jongin turned up the vibration, hearing his husband gasp in oversensitivity and pleasure. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Since Kyungsoo was coming, Jongin didn't want to risk it and borrowed the company's jet, Yixing was all too willing to let him use it when he said that he has a very insistent sasaeng and wants to keep Kyungsoo safe. 

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Joo Won and Minseok flew out first with his added security team while the rest of the crew will fly in business class at the scheduled flight. It's Kyungsoo's first time out of the country. 

Jongin told him to bring lighter clothes because even if it's January, it can be hot in the Philippines. Sehun also messaged him that he and Baekhyun will fly too once their schedule clears up. 

This feels good, spending time with his husband, being able to watch his concert. He didn't forget to bring his lightstick and camera that Chanyeol gave him as an early birthday gift, he even gave Kyungsoo a light extension lens to be able to clearly capture Jongin's photo. 

"Hyung, you arranged everything?" Jongin asked Minseok who was sitting across them

"I did, Mr. Kim. Your father asked me to take extra precautions, I already sent two teams first" Joo Won answered instead of the manager. 

"Two teams? Isn't that too much? Hyung, are you in trouble?" Kyungsoo asked, turning to his husband. 

Jongin shook his head and smiled softly at his husband. "No, Soo. It's just that fans get wild and I don't want them to suddenly pull you away or something" he assured him. 

"Hyung, did you already notify the production crew of the concert about where we're staying?" Jongin asked Minseok again

"I just told them that for security reasons, you'll take a different flight and stay at a different hotel. They wanted to pay for it but I told them to just pick up the rest of our team and see to their accommodations well. I also told them that you'll privately come to the venue so that they won't have to ask where you're staying" Minseok answered. 

Kyungsoo frowned, staring at the window. He feels like he's missing something. The security team is too tight but Jongin doesn't look uncomfortable so maybe it's just him. 

"I got you and Joo Won passes, you can take the same car with me, I don't mind" Jongin offered, smiling at his cute husband. 

"Just to be safe, let's take separate cars. I don't want to burden you, hyung" Kyungsoo decided, glancing at Joo Won who gave him a nod. 

"Hyung, just this concert. They don't know that you're married yet. You have to be careful, hyung. I'm sorry" the younger added softly, trying to soothe his husband. 

Jongin sighed and shook his head "No, you're right. I should've announced it… I'm sorry if you feel like I'm keeping you hidden" he said quietly even though he knows his cousin could hear them. 

"I don't. I'm a part of your private life, you're not hiding me just protecting me. I hope I can protect you too" Kyungsoo sighed, giving Jongin a small smile before looking away again.

Jongin turned to Minseok who was staring at him with a tightened lips. He knows he's not going to hear the end of it. He wants to tell the world about Kyungsoo but doing that would affect not only him but his husband too. Even if he can claim that he's non-celebrity, they will still find out and honestly, he doesn't want to subject his husband to the treatment of his haters. 

He felt a hand over his own and saw that Kyungsoo reached out to give him comfort. He turned his hand around, palm up and intertwined their hands, giving it a light squeeze which the younger returned with a soft smile blooming from the corner of his lips. 

-

It was already 11 am when they arrived, they used the VIP access, had the cars taken to the back instead of Jongin walking out of the airport. His scheduled flight before was 7 pm in ICN so the fans might wait for him outside, he didn't want to take a chance. 

The ride to the hotel was short, both Jongin, Kyungsoo and Minseok wearing their masks while Joo Won met up with the first team he sent who already checked them in. Joo Won handed the keys to Jongin and Minseok before whispering something to Jongin. 

They took the elevator together, along with half of the main security team that they brought from Korea. "I think I'm getting claustrophobic" Kyungsoo whined, clutching the back of Jongin's jacket. Luckily, the elevator already reached their floor. 

"Hyung, you're not coming? I am. We cleared the whole floor" Minseok assured him as soon as they walked out. 

There were stationed security by the corridor, bowing as they passed. Jongin stopped by at a door, telling Kyungsoo to walk in first. 

The view is wonderful. Kyungsoo knows they're probably at the top floor because he could see almost everything. The room has a sitting area separate from the bedroom. Jongin reached in and tucked one of the key cards on the slot, turning everything on. 

"Baby, you should nap. It's your first time flying, I'll order later for lunch" Jongin said after he locked the door. 

"Is it okay for me to stay here?" Kyungsoo asked with an uncertain tone. 

"Of course. You're my husband, where else are you staying?" Jongin asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

"I'll take a shower. Your concert is tomorrow right?" Kyungsoo asked while trying to find his luggage 

"Yes, I have to visit the arena later so my team and I can check and have a dry run, sound check is tomorrow afternoon" Jongin answered his husband before catching the younger's wrist to pull him in a hug. 

"Oh. Okay" Kyungsoo mumbled against his chest. 

"We can go around here once you wake up, I heard there's a garden and shops here too, maybe we can find something you'll like" Jongin suggested softly, caressing the younger's back. 

"Your fans?" 

Jongin hummed, wanting to spend more time cuddling his husband. "Probably waiting at the airport. I should let them know that I'm already here?" he said lightly

"Maybe later, once you're at the arena already so I can monopolize the time you have this afternoon" 

Jongin chuckled, kissing the top of Kyungsoo’s head before pulling away. His husband went directly to his luggage, bending down and letting out a whimper. "Hey did you hurt yourself?" 

"Plug" his husband mumbled, lowering down to his knees to search for clothes. 

"What?" 

"The glass plug is inside me" Kyungsoo whined

"You didn't remove it?! I told you we can leave it at home , baby. Did you get scanned with a dildo up your ass?" Jongin asked in amusement, he couldn't hide the smile in his lips as his husband glared at him. 

"I want to do it, hyung and you won't allow me until I get used to this size. It's hard to put in so I'm taking it out and cleaning it with warm water" Kyungsoo muttered before walking towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

Jongin let out a loud laughter, amused by his husband's antics. He went to the beverage table and plugged in the kettle to warm the water. 

-

Kyungsoo woke up feeling refreshed from his nap, and maybe because his hyung entered the bathroom and showered with him, fingering him until he came then fucked his mouth thoroughly. 

"Baby" Jongin greeted, peppering his husband's face with kisses

"Hyung, I feel empty" he whined, pressing his face closer to Jongin's neck. 

Jongin hugged him tightly, they're both naked under the covers, too tired to dress up after they showered. "Yeah, but you can't walk around with that dildo. You didn't even bring a lube, silly" Jongin chuckled softly. They already hid the dildo on Kyungsoo's luggage, wrapping it with his socks to avoid suspicion in case they need to have their bags checked. 

"My hole feels weird" 

"Baby, I'll make it feel better, turn around" Jongin said, helping his husband turn so that his back is facing his front. Jongin tugged his cock a few times before pushing it in between Kyungsoo's cheeks. "Ah, so close baby, just a little more and this will be inside you. You'll be good for hyung and take it, right?" he grunts, sliding it dry. 

"Yes, yes, hyung. I'll be good. I promise please" Kyungsoo hurriedly said, grinding his ass against the cock that's snug in between his cheeks. 

"Can't believe you're horny as soon as you wake up. We need lunch" Jongin said, placing his hand on the younger's tummy

"But hyung, I want…"the younger whined, moaning out after Jongin wrapped his hand around his cock. 

"Be good. After my concert. I'll blow you" Jongin promised, before pumping the younger's cock. 

  
  
  


After another hour, they managed to finally get out of bed, Kyungsoo fully satiated and covered with Jongin's cum. The idol had fucked his throat again before spilling all over his body, using his cum to lubricate his fingers, pushing them inside Kyungsoo's empty hole. Kyungsoo came again and again from prostate stimulation alone. 

They decided on getting lunch at the restaurant with Minseok and Joo Won, luckily Minseok already made a reservation for a private room. 

"You two look like you need to sleep" Minseok clicked his tongue and shook his head at them.

The couple sat in front of him, removing both their caps and masks "We did" Jongin answered

"Well sleep more. Jongin, I don't need you passing out on the backstage after the concert so please, listen to me" Minseok said in exasperation. 

His cousin is going to tire himself out soon and an IV bag won't always be the solution to that. 

"I didn't pass out. I was exhausted. It was three nights of concert" Jongin pointed out. 

Kyungsoo was only listening to them because he doesn't know if his opinion is welcomed. He's sure that the schedule was talked about but doing three in a row in different countries is just tough. 

"Jongin, until when is your tour?" Kyungsoo asked quietly 

Both Jongin and Minseok looked surprised at the younger because it's seldom for Kyungsoo to call his husband by his first name. "Until March, I have a closing concert in Seoul" 

"Okay, can you rest after that?" Kyungsoo asked softly, wondering if this is the right request. He had never interfered with Jongin's work. 

"I will. I have to think about my next comeback though" Jongin answered him lightly

Kyungsoo shook his head lightly. "No. I mean rest. Even just for a week or two. I'll tell Xing hyung. I don't want to overstep but if this is as bad as Minseok hyung said then I think you should rest for a while" he said softly, 

Jongin let out a frustrated sigh, his fingers raking through his now green hair. "Soo, my fans aren't always going to be there. There are a lot of new groups, soloists and I'm getting older too" he pointed out quietly. 

Kyungsoo understands where he's coming from. But it's been almost six months and his fans are still there even after the news, even after the showcase. "Your fans are your fans. They won't leave just because you're getting older or there are new debuts" he answered back, trying to let his husband see reason. 

"Some of them already left" Jongin answered back quietly

Minseok opened his mouth to cut the both of them but Kyungsoo suddenly answered with a soft sad tone. "And that's because of me"

Jongin realized the implication of the words he said and he immediately shook his head and reached for his husband's hand. "Soo, it's not that. Things are just fragile now. You are not the reason for this. I just want to protect you too and my fans" he said softly, trying to save this lunch. 

Fuck. He should've chosen his words carefully. 

Kyungsoo pulled away his hand. "I just care about you and your health. What's more fragile than that? I am your fan and even if you get married to another I wouldn't mind because if it makes you happier then I'm happy. But I'm only one of your millions of fans. My opinion is just mine. You're right" Kyungsoo spat out angrily, he already admitted that he's a fan. 

"Kyungsoo" Jongin said with a sigh. This is not a topic for lunch and he doesn't want to discuss this and upset his husband. 

"Stop treating me so fragile, Jongin. I can handle myself" Kyungsoo snapped at him. 

"It's my job to protect you" Jongin said firmly, wanting Kyungsoo to back down. 

"Guys, stop" Minseok intervened, trying to cool down both men but of course, both of them are stubborn 

"That's not even the topic. The topic is your health, I'm asking you to take some rest and you think that resting is a moot point when your fans are leaving because you are getting married or married to me" Kyungsoo said flatly, pointing out the real issue. 

"Kyungsoo you don't understand" Jongin said, sighing in frustration. 

Kyungsoo chuckled in disbelief, he shook his head at him. "You're right. I don't. Enjoy your lunch" Kyungsoo said, putting his table napkin on his empty plate before standing up. 

"Kyungsoo, don't walk away from me!" Jongin said, raising his voice a little. 

"I'm not. I'm just leaving you two to talk about something that I don't understand. I won't intrude again" Kyungsoo said firmly before going out of the room. 

Joo Won immediately followed him outside leaving Jongin and Minseok alone. 

"He's right. You should rest. You shouldn't worry about your fans leaving you" Minseok said quietly. 

He knows that he shouldn't add to this now that Jongin is frustrated and Kyungsoo just walked out but he has to make his cousin see that this argument could've been resolved calmly. 

"I know but hyung. How can I protect him from all of this?" Jongin asked in frustration. 

"He said it himself, he can protect himself. Why don't you trust him? Doesn't he trust you?" Minseok asked pointedly. Kyungsoo looked hurt from Jongin's words, especially when the older said that he didn't understand anything, it seems like Kyungsoo knows more than he gives away. 

"He does" his husband trusts him more than anyone else… and now he just ruined that. "I'm going after him" he said standing up but his hyung stopped him. 

"Give him time, Jongin. Until you realize your mistake, you should give him time" Minseok said softly. 

"Am I in the wrong?" Jongin asked, slumping back in his chair

"As he had pointed out, he's only worried about your health, he didn't want to interfere or cross any lines, he sounded like he already has issues about this but keeps it to himself because this is your job and you know better. You two need to understand that a marriage won't work if you're both holding back things" Minseok said calmly. 

He and his husband have their fair share of arguments especially before Luhan gave birth but now, they're able to talk it out properly and share the misunderstandings and worries. 

\--

  
  


Kyungsoo grumpily kicks a random pebble back to the other side where all the other pebbles are. "I hate that they all treat me like a child. I know about the death threats about people telling him to leave the company, about the haters who keep saying how ugly his partner might be for him to hide him. I know everything" he muttered quietly

He doesn't even know where he is because he has been going around and he even forgot his cap and mask. It's childish that he walked out but he just hoped that his husband would understand him. 

"Are you receiving threats?" Joo Won asked in worry. 

"No. I know because I'm a fan. I've been a fan of his even before I got here. I know a lot because I see how they talk about him. It's really hard not to say anything to keep myself from talking back especially when they're slandering him. I hate it so much. I always wait for hyung to talk to me about it and I want to tell him that I understand but he never talks to me about his worries. Am I not enough?" Kyungsoo asked quietly. 

"Maybe you should tell Jongin~ssi about it. That you know better and are aware because you are a fan too. Maybe he'll understand and open up more. Please understand that he's also scared for you, that's why he's very protective" Joo Won said softly. 

Kyungsoo nodded at him and finally stopped walking. "Okay. I'm sorry if I stormed out like a child. I just don't do well in arguments. I hate it when people don't understand me. I feel like I'm just wasting my breath" he pouted, he's really bad at talking and he knows that. 

Joo Won nodded in understanding, "But this is your husband now, you have to use your words properly and explain so he can understand you just like how you want to understand him" he answered back. 

"Okay hyung. Can you bring me back to my room right now? I'm lost. I'm just going to order my lunch upstairs" Kyungsoo said sheepishly. 

Joo Won chuckled and nodded at him before finally leading the way. 

  
  


When Kyungsoo arrived in his room there was a food cart waiting with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers. There's a card on top of it saying I'm sorry. He frowns at it, wanting to apologize too when he sees his husband standing by their bedroom door, looking at him with soft eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Soo. I was wrong. I should've been more open with my worries" Jongin said softly, opening up his arms for Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo went in for the hug burying his face on the older's chest. "I'm sorry, hyung. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt" 

"You love me?" Jongin asked in surprise. It's only the third time that he had heard it from Kyungsoo. 

"Yes I already told you that" the younger whined. 

Jongin chuckled in amusement, kissing the top of Kyungsoo’s head. "But you were blinded with pleasure, I thought maybe--" 

"No. I love you. I'm worried for you and I want you to share your worries with me too" Kyungsoo said softly, cutting him off. 

Jongin knows that Kyungsoo matured fast for his age because he was brought up by his grandpa and was barely able to have fun playing as a child. This is why he feels like he should protect the younger. Because with him, Kyungsoo shows his childlike side, carefree and happy. He doesn't want to taint it with the stress of his haters. 

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Jongin offered, wanting to clear the air between them. 

"I'm hungry, maybe after" the younger admitted. 

The idol chuckled softly before releasing his husband from the hug. He keeps his hand on the younger's waist though, he wants to keep Kyungsoo next to him. He couldn't bear seeing his husband walk away from him again. 

  
  


-

  
  


Kyungsoo watches his husband's livestream, Jongin is currently informing his fans that he's already in the Philippines and they should stop waiting at the airport. He cutely said that his team are the ones who took their flight. There are a lot of comments too, asking how he got here or when he arrived. 

Jongin answered that he arrived this morning and rested well. He's still checking out the venue but asked his fans not to wait out because it might rain. 

Before Jongin left, they talked about both their worries, Kyungsoo admitted first that he has been a fan since before they met and that he sees everything that Jongin's fans and haters say. Jongin gets surprised about that, he thought that his husband only sees the good things he didn't know that he knows about the threats. 

Jongin admitted his worries about his fans, about Kyungsoo getting hurt and about not wanting to feel useless. He has a lot of projects, some even offered him to join variety shows, model for brands, become a brand ambassador but performing is his dream, just thinking about it disappearing makes his heart ache. 

They compromised, promising one another to be more open and to stop hiding their worries. Jongin also called Yixing and requested to rest after his tour before preparing for his comeback again. Half the songs have been written anyway so he requested to rest just selecting a couple of fashion week schedules where Kyungsoo can come with him. 

"I'm with my manager and my security team" Jongin said lightly, walking around to show Minseok who pushed him away lightly, laughing at his cousin. 

There's a lot of comments asking if he's with his fiancé too. Jongin didn't answer but he nodded cutely whistling a soft tune. 

"Everyone, I have an announcement tomorrow so please anticipate it! I have to practice now then rest! Bye!" Jongin said, waving at the screen before ending the live. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Kyungsoo left at the same time as Jongin but they took separate cars. Kyungsoo said that he wants to meet up with other fans and exchange gifts. He actually asked Joo Won to help him prepare something for the fabs once they enter the venue, Joo Won said he coordinated with the concert production team to give out the goody bag with banners, bottled water and snacks. 

He saw a lot of giveaways from fansites and fans so he wants to check them out. He dressed according to the dress code, Jongin told him where he was sitting so he brought an extra blue shirt for that. 

He knows that he'll be in a VIP section away from everyone but he really wants to be with the fans, dance with them and sing with them before they figure out who he really is so Jongin secured another spot for him, still VIP but he gave him a pass so he's allowed to bring a camera in and dance around with fans. 

"Joo Won hyung, let's go get coffee. I need it for later" Kyungsoo said lightly. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar face. Ah right. The intern is a fansite but if he remembered correctly, this intern had already taken too many leaves since last year. 

Kyungsoo pulled his cap down and turned around to find another shop. His phone pinged so he checked the notification. He wasn't surprised to see the message coming from the group chat. 

**Sehun:** I think we can come today, Jongin. We can perform today but we're watching with Kyungie tomorrow. 

**KAI:** I'll let the director know so we can prepare for the stage. 

**Baek:** We already told hyung. We're already at the airport and on the way to the venue. We can do soundcheck with you

Kyungsoo exited the app and opened his chat with Chanyeol. Telling him that Baekhyun is going to perform today with Sehun and Kai. Chanyeol sent him a lot of angry faces and crying emojis before asking him to take pretty pictures of Baekhyun for him. 

If Chanyeol leaves now then he can probably arrive before the concert, he has that excess VIP pass that he can give too. 

**Kyungie:** Is it busy there? 

**Channie:** No. Boring. I have nothing to do. You finished it. 

**Kyungie:** Can you buy a ticket for the next flight going here? 

**Channie:** Wait

**Channie:** Next flight is in two hours. Getting there would take five hours. 

**Kyungie:** Concert starts at 8 pm, I have an extra pass. Do you want it? Joo Won and I can get you at the airport?

**Channie:** You'd do that for me!? 

**Channie** : I love you, you know that right!? You're a blessing. 

**Channie:** I already booked my ticket. I'm getting my things, is there a dress code? 

**Channie:** Kris will kill me but thank you Kyungie. I just want to support Baekhyunnie, even just like this. 

**Kyungie:** I know, I know. Just hurry and fly here quickly. If we're late I'm sure that Baekhyun hyung will be happy when he sees your posts

**Channie:** he posted earlier that he was on a flight, I didn't want to intrude. Is it okay for me to come there??? 

**Kyungie:** I'll ask hyung

Kyungsoo opened the chat with Jongin if Chanyeol could come. Jongin replied pretty fast and sent him thumbs ups and joked that Baekhyun would be happy with that. The younger captured a screenshot and sent it to Chanyeol who sent him a lot of hearts. 

"Joo Won hyung, we need to pick up Chanyeol at the airport later before the concert" Kyungsoo said lightly heading towards Starbucks

"Can he make it?" Joo Won asked, opening the door for Kyungsoo. 

"He's probably going to arrive at 6:30 pm, we still have time to eat" Kyungsoo chuckled softly. 

  
  


-

Chanyeol arrives and hurriedly walks towards them as soon as he spots them. He hugged Kyungsoo tightly and pressed a kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek. "I would marry you" he said brightly. 

Kyungsoo chuckled softly and shook his head at him before going in the car. Chanyeol placed his backpack behind the seats and placed his camera bag in between him and Kyungsoo. 

"I told Baekhyun hyung and Sehun that I invited you too so we can all get dinner. You can stay at the hotel here we're staying at. They closed off the whole floor" 

"I heard Kai~ssi is staying at a different hotel, his fansites are going wild after he left before them. 

"Yeah, it's because of me I think. Are you hungry?" he asked the taller. 

"I ate bad airplane food so we can eat later or before the concert if we still have time. Do we have to line up?" Chanyeol asked excitedly. 

Joo Won answered instead of Kyungsoo because the latter has no idea. "I'll be accompanying you two inside. Kyungsoo~ssi, are you still changing your seat?" 

"Yes but maybe Chanyeol can sit with me along with the fans so we can dance around and have fun" Kyungsoo suggested, he knows that Joo Won and Jongin still placed him somewhere relatively safe but he hopes he can have fun with fans too. 

"It's okay wherever you put me! I'm used to being hit by fans" Chanyeol joked lightly, making both men laugh. 

-

They walked into the venue, stomach full of Japanese food that they had before they went to the venue. They're right at the VIP seated section and middle of the third row, perfect vantage point. Kyungsoo is wearing his glasses to see clearly and he brought his camera too. Joo Won sat next to his left while Chanyeol was at this right, placing his backpack on the floor and taking out his camera from the camera bag. 

They were also given gift bags, hanging on the arm of their chairs. A couple of men took a seat round them too, forming a ring, some were on the first and second row. "Fans are coming in" Joo Won notified them. 

There are already fans at the VIP standing section, they were allowed to go in first since everyone wanted a good spot at the pit. It's good that they're not pushing each other. 

Fans from other sections came in too, some are seated close to them, just after the ring of security. It's amazing that the security still didn't dress casually but they have IDs just like Kyungsoo and Chanyeol who are wearing a VIP/Media ID tag in case the venue's security asks them why they have cameras. 

"I won't take a lot of pictures, but I'll take a video so you can watch them again" Chanyeol said once Kyungsoo noticed the lack of big camera lenses. Chanyeol just brought his lightest one, the one he uses for travel. 

"You'll really dance and scream with me?" Kyungsoo said happily

"Scream and sing, yes but I can't dance" Chanyeol said lightly

"Let's take a selca" Kyungsoo said, opening the For KJ app and clicking on the camera. 

Chanyeol took the phone from him and captured two photos before giving it back to Kyungsoo who switched to his phone's camera to take photos for his fan accounts and maybe his personal account too. 

They both sat down once the fans settled down. Chanyeol was worried because he was tall so he slid down his chair even though they both knew that he would need to stand up later on. Good thing the people surrounding them are security and won't probably watch the whole concert. 

When the lights dimmed, Kyungsoo's heart pounded. He's so excited. This is the first concert of Jongin that he was able to attend, he'll surely have fun. With his lightstick on, he sang the song that cues the start of the concert along with the fans. 

  
  


\--

"Is everyone having fun?!" Jongin asked, trying to catch his breath. He's halfway through his concert and growing more nervous by the second. 

It's amusing that his fans didn't have to wait for the translator because they answered YES right away. 

"It's time for the second half of my concert, will you all have energy for that?" Jongin teased lightly, chuckling when he saw his fans waving their lightsticks hard. 

"YES!" 

"The next song will be a slow song but for now, I have to make an announcement. Do you all remember that?" Jongin asked softly

"YES!"

Jongin chuckled softly and nodded. "As expected of my Kaigoms. This is a serious announcement please listen carefully. I also brought my translator for this, Minseok hyung you ready?" Jongin asked, trying to locate his manager. 

He flinched when Minseok's voice came out of the speakers and his in-ear. _ "Yes, Ready" _ he answered in English. 

"Before my comeback, I announced that I was getting married, a lot of people have different opinions about it. A lot left but a lot you stayed. During the last showcase for my comeback, I told you all that I was happy with my fiance, my boyfriend and I still am" Jongin said, before he waited for his cousin to translate it in English for his Filipino fans. 

"Today, I came to announce that I married my husband. We held the ceremony privately, with family" Jongin said as clearly as he could, he knows most of his fansites are here and they understand him well, he's worried. 

A lot of gasps and awes echoed the arena as Minseok announced Jongin's words. 

Jongin's heart clenched tightly, worried about how his fans in Korea will take this, they're more sensitive with news like these that's why he was more comfortable announcing it here. Most of his support during the announcement of his engagement came from the Philippines and his international fans. 

"I-" Jongin stopped himself, breathing quietly to try and calm down himself. He doesn't want to cry but there are tears already forming in his eyes. 

"To be honest, I am worried. I know this is a big deal and not everyone is happy about it but I truly treasure my husband, he supports me well just like all of you here, "

Tears involuntarily fell from his eyes, he wiped it as fast as he could but he couldn't stop them so he just continued. "He smiles at me when I feel tired, comforts me when I'm sad and he always makes me feel loved and cared for. I hope you, my fans, my Kaigoms, will accept him too, as a part of our family because he is my family" he admitted, lowering his cap to hide his face. 

His heart swelled when chants of it's alright and don't cry echoed the venue. He covered his eyes with his elbows and wiped his tears away again. 

"Aigoo, who made our Jonginnie cry!!" 

Fans started to yell again when Baekhyun and Sehun came out of nowhere, they weren't supposed to appear yet but both of them are already walking towards Jongin. 

Sehun reached him first and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face on Sehun's shoulder at once, letting out his tears. "You did well, Jongin. We are all so proud of you. I'm sure Kyungsoo is proud of you too" Sehun said, patting the top of his head. 

"My fans" Jongin muttered quietly. He feels another pair of arms wrap around him and patting him. 

"Will accept it, don't worry. Trust them. Because they love you as much as you love them, your precious fans" Baekhyun said, patting Jongin's back before pulling away to distract the fans. 

"Jongin's so courageous right?!" Baekhyun asked out loud and this time the concert's interpreter translated for him. 

The fans screamed in support making Jongin feel so much better. Sehun helped wiped his tears before he looked in front again, he kept his arm round Sehun while the other kept his arm around his shoulder and pulled them onwards Baekhyun

"Should I have the courage too?!" Baekhyun asked cheekily

He turned to face Sehun "Truthfully Sehun and I--" 

"Ya! Hyung, stop lying! I'm single!" Sehun shouted, lightly slapping his hyung

"Oho! There you have it, our maknae is single he announced it himself" Baekhyun chuckled lightly

"Now let's not make Jonginnie cry anymore, okay?" Baekhyun said lightly, the fans agreeing with him. 

"We'll have fun, okay?" 

"Love his husband too, okay?" 

"We won't leave, Jonginnie, right?!" 

"Good! Let's get this second half started!" Baekhyun yelled before the lights went out and the VCR played. The platform where they were standing lowered down as well. 

When they got back to the backstage he was immediately pulled into a hug by his cousin before he was thrown inside his dressing room where another pair of arms hugged him. 

"Hyung" 

"Why are you crying, sweetheart" Jongin said softly, soothing his husband. He pressed soft kisses all over his husband's face to stop him from crying. 

"I don't want to see you cry again. It hurts so much. I'm so sorry" Kyungsoo said, sobbing in Jongin's arms. 

"It's okay now. We'll face everything together. I promise" Jongin assured him. 

"I'm sorry, hyung. I'm sorry" Kyungsoo cried out, feeling so hurt that he put his husband into this position. 

"I love you, Soo. Don't ever be sorry for being my husband. It will break my heart" Jongin said firmly, kissing his husband's lips. 

Kyungsoo cried even more hearing his husband's words. "I love you too, hyung" the younger answered softly. 

"Give hyung kisses before I come back out" Jongin said lightly, waiting for his husband. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Dinner was noisy, they didn't bother eating out, Jongin ordered food for all of them and had it delivered to Sehun's room because it was the biggest and he shared it with Baekhyun. 

"I'm so tired. I danced too much!" Baekhyun whined, stretching his back while eating his pasta. 

"Who told you to stretch so little?!" Sehun pointed out. 

Chanyeol chuckled softly, catching the attention of both idols. "Chanyeol, I wasn't able to thank you again for Japan" Baekhyun said with a soft smile

"What about Japan?" Jongin asked, after he swallowed his food. 

Kyungsoo gave Jongin a bottle of water while they waited for Baekhyun to continue. "Oh, I was going to go to your Japan concert but I wanted to travel first. I ended up going around with Chanyeol because I bumped into him. We spent the last of his vacation break together and went skiing too!" he said brightly. 

Kyungsoo cocked his eyebrow at Chanyeol who just kept his gaze on his bowl while he continued to stuff his mouth full. 

"Well that's new, you and sports" Jongin mused, noting that his friend doesn't entirely like going around to tire himself out. 

Sehun rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. "Liar! You went to Japan because your fansite posted that he was in Japan" he revealed. 

Chanyeol started to choke on his food, Kyungsoo hurriedly handed him water and patted his back, helping him normalize his breathing again. 

"Lumos?" Jongin asked, even though he already knew that Baekhyun's only curious about this certain fansite. 

"You're making me sound like a stalker! I was just curious about him. But I wasn't able to see him, luckily though I met Chanyeol and he didn't mind me tagging along his vacation" Baekhyun pointed out, smiling brightly at Chanyeol who choked again, this time on his water. 

  
  


-

  
  


"How bad is it?" Jongin asked once they finally settled in bed. 

Kyungsoo's the big spoon now, being a big sense of comfort while Jongin is curled up at his side, arm and leg draped over Kyungsoo's body. Kyungsoo raked his fingers through Jongin's hair as he scrolled up his timeline. 

"Everyone's taking it well. Some even said it's about time. International fans are taking it well, they're very supportive, this is why I really like interacting with them" Kyungsoo admitted lightly, bickering as he scrolled some more. 

Fans are already wanting to know what Jongin's husband looks like. "Kfans?" Jongin asked quietly

"Well shortly after you announced everything, The agency's PR team released a confirmation statement which backed you up saying that the whole company and Lay hyung support your decision and assured everyone that you won't be leaving the company" 

"Were they mad?" Jongin asked again. 

"Half and Half. Your fans support you of course but the antis who left before got louder, do you remember the Twitter page that they made solely to curse you out?" Kyungsoo asked showing the blocked page of the antis

"Yes. I heard about it" 

Kyungsoo giggled and kissed his husband's forehead. "Well it's being reported and blocked by your fans. We're mass blocking it and collecting data from other fan accounts to be able to send it to your company, in case you want to pursue a lawsuit" 

"I don't want that to happen" Jongin muttered quietly

"Lay hyung released a statement that he and the company won't allow slander and will protect its artists so if this gets out of hand, you should let them know because they need your approval for that" Kyungsoo said quietly, knowing that his husband wouldn't agree with it. 

"I know but it's just that, those people were my fans and they just got hurt that's why they're doing this. I think we should give them time" Jongin said softly, pushing the phone out of his husband's hand. 

"Fine. But you need to rest now because you'll perform again tomorrow" 

"No kisses today?" Jongin pouted st his husband 

"Only one because you're the best man ever" Kyungsoo answered, leaning in to kiss Jongin but the older man pulled him on top of him and deepened the kiss. 

\--


	10. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying it well? Here's more mature scenes  
> 😅 please forgive me.

After the concert, they used the jet again but this time, Junmyeon, Sehun and Baekhyun came with them, they didn't go back to Korea too except for Minseok and Chanyeol who had to return because Kris was looking for him. Jongin has a couple of extra days so they talked about extending their trip. 

Jongin had wanted to go to Boracay since the first time he went to the Philippines but back then they were reforming it back then to make the island healthier and alive again. They had to ride a ferry towards the island but it was an experience for the group. 

Joo Won was able to make arrangements quickly, renting a villa for four days so that the idols together with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo could have fun. They brought a couple of their security team but not as much as before. They sent the other team back to Korea. 

"I know this is your honeymoon but thank you for dragging us too" Baekhyun said brightly checking out the villa where Jongin and Kyungsoo are staying.

"Shut up. I just wanted to take Soo on a trip. He just offered you two to join because you keep on complaining that you're tired" 

"Hyung, can we really go out?" Kyungsoo asked softly, their villa is separated from Sehun, Baekhyun and Junmyeon who took the larger villa. 

"Yes, baby. Doesn't matter if they see us. Even my fans know to keep distance during private times" Jongin assured him. 

After his announcement and the day two of his concert, he finally posted a photo of their hands interlocked and showing both their rings with a caption of _"my own Kim"_. He received a lot of supportive comments even from other artists that he worked with before. 

"Okay. I'm excited to swim!" Kyungsoo said brightly it's been a long time since he saw the beach. 

"Okay I'm leaving you two lovebirds first but let's go out in a few and eat lunch" Baekhyun said finally leaving the couple. 

Jongin immediately pulled Kyungsoo into his arms and kissed him senseless. Kyungsoo clutched his husband's arms trying to steady himself as he returned the kiss. 

"Hyung, Baekhyun hyung will be coming for lunch later" Kyungsoo whispered, out of breath 

"I don't care. I've wanted to do this since before the concert" Jongin said softly, quickly taking Kyungsoo's shirt off, tossing it somewhere before he hoists his husband up, legs automatically wrapping around Jongin's waist. 

Jongin's kiss trailed down to the younger's neck, while his hands found the younger's ass, kneading his cheeks before tossing him lightly on top of the bed, rose petals flying all over the floor and even above Kyungsoo 

The younger giggled softly, before he sat up and kicked the duvet off the bed along with the rest of the petals. "Naughty kid, wait for me" Jongin said lightly, taking off his shirt and tossing it directly on Kyungsoo's face making the younger squeal. 

Jongin came back holding the glass dildo that's mildly wet and a very familiar bottle that surprised Kyungsoo. "You said we can't do anything because we don't have lube!" the younger said in an accusing tone. 

The idol chuckled softly and nodded at him. "Because I still had a concert. I couldn't concentrate with you teasing me with your dildo that I'm going to throw out after tonight, by the way" Jongin said lightly, crawling on top of his husband who is now lounging on the bed. 

"Why?!" Kyungsoo asked in shock. 

Jongin started kissing him again, trailing his kisses from his neck down to his nipple before he went back up to nibble on the younger's ear. "Because, my husband, I'm going to take you tonight" he said slowly, before cupping his husband's cock through his pants. 

  
  


-

  
  


Kyungsoo feels so weird, having the glass plug in his ass again, he's wearing shorts and a white t-shirt like Baekhyun while Junmyeon, Sehun and Jongin are wearing shorts and loose tank tops, all of them wearing sunglasses too. 

"You walk cutely, like a waddling penguin" Baekhyun chuckled lightly, teasing the man walking beside him. 

"I don't waddle hyung!" the younger whined, moving away from Baekhyun who pulled him close again. 

"I'm kidding!" Baekhyun chuckled, smacking his ass and effectively hitting the base of the plug that pushed deeper, making Kyungsoo miss a step and let out a groan. 

The glass plug isn't long, he can sit and do stuff but it's girth is another issue, Kyungsoo feels so full and sadly it's not even the same size as Jongin's cock. 

Jongin caught his waist and steadied him again, smirking at his husband. "Giving up, baby?" 

"Shut up, hyung" he said, glaring at the older man even though he's wearing his sunglasses. 

Jongin patted his ass making him suppress another moan before putting his arm over the younger's shoulder. "Let's swim tomorrow, sweetheart. Let's go around today first" Jongin said softly with light teasing in his tone. 

They ate at a local place which served seafood which Kyungsoo loved the most. He took pictures of the food and sent it to Chanyeol who replied with crying emojis. 

Kyungsoo couldn't concentrate on anything with the plug up his ass. "Let's shop for souvenirs now so we can just do activities tomorrow?" Junmyeon suggested as they walked towards D'Mall. 

A hand suddenly pulled Kyungsoo's arm. Baekhyun laced their arms together, stealing Kyungsoo from Jongin. "Hello. I need you to help me find a gift for your friend" 

"Chanyeol?" 

Baekhyun nodded at him. "Yes. Because he almost paid for everything during our trip and he even bought me a couple of things too as Christmas gifts. Is he that loaded? You must be making tons of money at work" Baekhyun asked continuously, making Kyungsoo laugh. 

"Chanyeol just works hard, I guess" Kyungsoo said, lightly shrugging at him. 

"I'm also curious about something," Baekhyun said softly, confusing Kyungsoo about the softer tone. 

The older man shook his head "Never mind. I'll ask when it's time. Can you give me Chanyeol's number so I can thank him?" Baekhyun asked instead. 

"I have to ask him first" Kyungsoo said, already pulling out his phone to send a message to Chanyeol but Baekhyun pushed it down and told him to do it later. 

"You can give me back my husband after, thanks" Jongin called out but Baekhyun turned to look at him, only to stick out his tongue. "Later and stop yelling that he's yours. Someone might understand!" Baekhyun scolded him. 

-

Baekhyun is so ridiculous, Kyungsoo and Jongin had said that much especially because the older man is now holding too many shopping bags. He might've bought too much, even Boracay shirts and tank tops for Chanyeol which Kyungsoo laughed at for two minutes. 

Kyungsoo just bought little souvenirs and a couple of treats so that Minseok hyung, Chanyeol, Kris and his Yixing hyung could taste them too. 

"Hey, we're heading in"

"Why???? We're going out to drink!" 

"Hyung, sorry I'm a bit exhausted from the concert. I'll play along with you tomorrow. I promise" Jongin reasoned out, luckily Baekhyun bought it. 

"Okay, sleep tight baby Kyungie. Don't let Jonginnie taint you, my pure child" Baekhyun said, hugging Kyungsoo before letting him go inside. 

Sehun cocked an eyebrow at his best friend before smirking at him. "Baekhyun hyung, go put your bags in and let's go. We should drink a lot" Sehun chuckled softly while Junmyeon cursed. 

Joo Won excused himself too to go back to his villa with the rest of the security team but Junmyeon pulled him and told him to come with them. 

It's quite early, they just had dinner and walked around to digest it. The night view in their villa is amazing. They have an infinity pool overlooking the view right by their bedroom patio so he wants to take a swim later. 

It was quiet when he went inside, the lights are still off except for a small light coming from the bedroom. Kyungsoo left his shopping bags by the couch and Jongin found a trail of the younger's clothes trailing towards the bedroom. 

He picked up one by one before finally going inside the bedroom. Kyungsoo wasn't inside the bedroom and there's a light coming from the bathroom. "Soo?" he asked, pushing the bathroom door open. His husband was there, under the rainfall shower, one hand steadying him on the wall while the other one was pushing and pulling the plug in and out of him. 

The younger looked from his shoulders and met Jongin's eyes. "Hyung, I'm sorry. I can't" Kyungsoo said softly, moaning out loud as he pushed the plug deeper. 

Jongin went out of the bathroom and dropped Kyungsoo's clothes on the floor before he took the lube and then went back inside the bathroom leaving the door open. 

He told Kyungsoo not to pleasure himself until later but his husband is nothing but impatient. Jongin undressed, watching his husband finally taking out the plug and dropping it on the floor unceremoniously. 

Jongin went under the shower too letting the water drench him. "I'll clean you up, then I'll lube you up again before I fuck you on the bed, not here" he said firmly. 

Kyungsoo nodded at his husband, relaxing a little as Jongin finally placed his hands on his body. Jongin grabbed the bottle of body wash from the shelf where Kyungsoo placed it earlier and put the lube in its place. He lathered the vanilla scented body wash on both hands and placed it on Kyungsoo's body then turned off the shower. 

The younger mewled at first touch, body immediately arching to the touch. He's very pliant like this, allowing Jongin to touch him as much as he'd like. "Sweetheart wash my body too, don't miss any part. Clean me up" 

Kyungsoo followed his instructions well, lathering the body wash on Jongin's body, making the same movements like the older man. Jongin's hand went lower but avoided the place where the younger is craving his touch. 

"Hyung" the younger whined, lips jutting out into a pout. 

"Turn around, hands on the wall. I'm going to clean you up" Jongin ordered. 

Kyungsoo leaned forward, resting his hands on the wall for support while letting Jongin position his lower side, parting his legs and pushing his back a little. A resounding slap echoed the bathroom together with Kyungsoo's moan, the younger jolted from the slap but Jongin kept him still, pushing two fingers in him at once. "I told you not to pleasure yourself, you really like punishments, huh?" he bit out, pumping his fingers in his husband's hole. 

Kyungsoo is just taking it, moaning in pleasure while pushing his ass out to meet Jongin's fingers. Another slap echoed the bathroom as a warning to the younger to keep still. Jongin took the shower head spray to rinse Kyungsoo thoroughly, the younger clenching his husband's fingers. 

As soon as Jongin finished rinsing his husband, he pulled out his fingers and let the younger man hold the spray to rinse him. Being the impatient one, Kyungsoo returned the spray and turned on the shower head again immediately rinsing Jongin's body. 

Kyungsoo's hand caressed his body, trying to remove the excess soap but instead of turning the shower off, the younger went on his knees. 

Kyungsoo reached out for Jongin's cock, pumping it to hardness before putting it in front of his mouth, playfully licking along the underside of his cock. "You think you deserve my cock?" Jongin asked, keeping his cock away from the younger's face

"Yes please hyung, please fuck my mouth" 

"You've been awfully greedy, my husband" 

"You're mine" Kyungsoo said firmly, eyes meeting his husband. The possessiveness in his voice made Jongin's cock twitch in Kyungsoo's hand. Jongin reached down and grabbed his husband's hair before holding the base of his cock. "Hands on my thighs, let me know if it's too much" 

He didn't allow his husband to answer, already pushing his cock inside the younger's very willing mouth.

-

Jongin lowered Kyungsoo on the bed, his lips still attached on the younger's neck. After they showered he lubed up his husband again but kept him empty, Kyungsoo was whining so he shut him up with a kiss. 

Jongin flipped them around to keep Kyungsoo on top of him. "Sit on my thighs, I'll let you watch how to put on a condom" he said but the younger man just pouted stubbornly. "Hyung you said you'll fill me" Kyungsoo pointed out but sat down anyway. 

Jongin rubbed his husband's thighs gently, smiling at him. "If I get you pregnant don't blame me" Jongin chuckled, tossing the foil away. 

Kyungsoo shook his head at him. "I won't but you won't because I already took my shot. I've been taking them since I turned 21"

"Even without a boyfriend" 

"To regularize my hormones" Kyungsoo explained, not wanting to talk about it because he wants his husband's cock already. 

Jongin sat back leaning on a pile of pillows, and grabbed the lube to hand it to his husband. "Lube me up and then lower yourself gently. You have all the control baby, stop when you need to" Jongin said carefully, grunting when he felt two hands on his cock, his husband pumping him to full hardness. 

Kyungsoo moved forward before he rested his hands on Jongin's shoulder. Jongin placed his hand on his husband's waist while marking his collarbones with kisses that makes Kyungsoo melt

He assisted Kyungsoo into lowering himself, keeping his cock steady while the younger lowered down. Kyungsoo's head fell on his shoulder once the tip pushed in. "You're so big, hyung. Why???" the younger whined, still lowering himself. 

"Hnnng" the younger moaned out, his nails digging through Jongin's shoulder as he pushed further while trying to breathe calmly 

His breath was cut off once half of Jongin's cock finally breached him, he feels so full already he doesn't know if he can take more. Jongin soothed him by gently rubbing his sides. "My good boy is taking me so well" the idol said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the shoulder. 

His body is full of desire, everything inside him just wanting Jongin to take him. He clenched around Jongin's length pulling out a groan from his husband before he relaxed. He pulled back up a little and braced his hands again on his husband's shoulder, lifting his head to meet the older's gaze. 

Kyungsoo tested it first, tried to lift and push down a little, letting him feel the cock inside him but before Jongin could even realize what his husband was doing, Kyungsoo swiftly buried Jongin's cock in him bottoming out while a pleasured scream got ripped out from the younger's throat, his body arching forward as his head tipped back in pleasure. 

Jongin hurriedly tightened his hold on his husband's body, cursing the tight walls clenching around him. "Soo, baby?" he calls out softly, hands reaching to cradle his husband's face. 

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open, his pupils are blown out, eyes full of bliss. What the fuck just happened. 

"Hyung, please" he cried out softly, arms holding onto Jongin. 

Jongin placed his arms around his husband before he flipped them around, gently lowering Kyungsoo down. "I'm taking over" he said, kissing his husband

Their tongues met in battle and Kyungsoo surrendered after a while, letting Jongin take control. The idol lifted his husband's legs up, spreading it wide while he tried to pull out a little. 

Kyungsoo mewled when Jongin slid in again, pushing slowly, letting him feel that he's deep inside of him. "Hyung, it hurts" his husband has tears spilling from his eyes and he looks absolutely wrecked, making Jongin's cock twitch inside him

"I'll make it go away, I promise" Jongin said, kissing his husband again, hands guiding Kyungsoo's leg apart before tracing back to his nipples. 

His hyung is so hot and thick inside him, his cock pulsing against his walls as Jongin shallowly fucks in and out just to let his husband get used to his size. He really didn't think that Kyungsoo would force it inside himself earlier but he's going to make it better. 

When Kyungsoo started moaning, Jongin took it as a sign to finally sit back up and pull out until the tip was the only part inside. He took the lube and lathered more on his cock before he smirked at his waiting husband. "Baby, hold on" 

That was the only warning Kyungsoo got before Jongin slid inside him in one clean thrust, his hands were barely able to grab ahold of the sheets as Jongin's hips hit him with force that quaked his whole being. 

Jongin thrusts in and out, finding a pace leaving his husband a moaning mess, occasionally clenching on his cock as if his hole isn't tight enough to keep him in. 

Kyungsoo's back arched with a broken moan. He shudders as he feels Jongin's hands behind his back, caressing him gently as he guides it back to bed while hitting his prostate dead on. 

The bed creaks under their weight and the headboard roughly gets pushed against the wall due to Jongin's thrusts. Jongin shifts inside him and leans forward, arms caging his head to deliver a kiss to his lips. 

They exchanged a messy kiss, needy and passionate as Jongin rammed inside him like it's the only thing he knows. The way Jongin's hips move is just mind blowing to Kyungsoo, how his husband hits his spot and grinds deep makes him feel like he's being lifted from the bed by Jongin's cock every time he sinks in. He wrapped his arms and legs around his husband, pushing the older's cock deeper, both of them groaning at the new position. 

"I'm going to fill you up real good, Soo. Fill you up and plug you with my cum" he promised as Kyungsoo moved back to meet his thrusts. 

He feels so good that he thinks he's losing his mind, he can feel tears falling from his eyes as he feels it deep in him, the feeling forming in his gut that makes him want to twist and turn. He clenched around Jongin's cock again, making the other groan, biting his lip before suddenly fastening his pace, ramming into him harder and deeper, cock brushing against his prostate in a steady pace. 

Jongin slid his hand to Kyungsoo's waist while the other one rubbed his nipple, flicking it and pinching it until Kyungsoo couldn't take anymore. He attached his lips on his husband's shoulder, biting as he came with a muffled moan, stripes of white painting not only his stomach and chest but also Jongin's too. 

"Hyung, want it please. Want it all in me" he begged, needing his husband to fill him up. 

A growl came out of Jongin's chest as he sat back again d folded Kyungsoo's knees up, pushing it towards his chest, he braced down again and started fucking his husband's sensitive hole chasing his own orgasm. His thrusts become too powerful for Kyungsoo to take but all the pleasure it gives the younger just makes him want more. 

They tipped over the edge at the same time, both their irgasms crashing over them at once, Jongin stilled inside Kyungsoo, filling him with warmth while Kyungsoo came untouched again, sobbing on the pillow. He feels so full as they both rode out their irgasms, Jongin shallowly fucked into him again before finally pulling out, his seed spilling out of his husband's gaping hole. 

Kyungsoo whined and turned to his front, not wanting more to slip out. "Hyung, you need to fill me up again it spilled" 

Jongin chuckled softly, laying beside his husband and pulling him to his side. "You already came twice baby. I'll get you water and fill you up later. I'll have to wash the plug" 

Kyungsoo shook his head, reaching back to put two fingers in his hole, pushing in and out until it was coated with cum. He brought it to his lips and sucked it clean effectively making Jongin lose his mind. "I don't want that anymore. You can plug me up with your big cock, hyung" 

  
  


\--

  
  


Sehun is grinning at the couple next to him. They met up pretty late, because Jongin said they're sleeping in through the morning because it's Kyungsoo's birthday but it seems like sleeping in didn't mean actual sleeping because the two men are glowing freshly. 

"I take it you had a good night and morning?" Sehun said lightly, smirking at the couple. 

The younger blushed immediately, trying to look away from Sehun. Jongin smacked the back of his friend's neck for teasing his husband but he wasn't wrong. 

Jongin satiated his husband all night, fucking him thoroughly and keeping his cock buried deeply inside him only to wake up to his husband still wanting more. Yeah, they really consummated their marriage and probably fucked like there's no tomorrow which is why Kyungsoo is limping and Jongin is happily keeping his husband steady. 

"So banana boat?" Baekhyun suggested but Jongin shook his head, he knows that Kyungsoo can't do that not when he's sore so he found another thing to do. "Helmet diving then we can go island hopping" Jongin suggested, hoping that his husband can endure a boat ride

"I want to parasail" Junmyeon said, which the married couple agreed to. 

Kyungsoo flinched when he felt someone watching him. He turned around to check but no one was there but the two security following them dressed casually like them. 

"What is it?" 

"I feel like someone's following us" Kyungsoo said quietly so Jongin took a glance but only saw the same people following them. 

As he was turning his gaze a flicker captured his peripheral, a very familiar feeling crept inside him. He looked around and saw Joo Won, eyes trained on Kyungsoo and him. 

"Hyung" he called, catching the attention of Joo Won who jogged towards them. 

"Kai~ssi?" 

"Call me Jongin and there's someone hiding inside the shop at your 8, probably has a camera too. I'll take the others further but please see to it. I don't want Kyungsoo to be uncomfortable" he explained quietly. 

"Yes, sir" Joo Won bowed before jogging away 

"I told you to call me Jongin" he whined, walking towards his husband again who was waiting for him.

"What was that?" Kyungsoo asked softly. Jongin placed a kiss on his temple before shaking his head. "Told him to get himself something to drink cause he looked thirsty" 

  
  


Parasailing is something that Kyungsoo wouldn't do again. He actually got to ride with Jongin who took videos of them using his GoPro while Baekhyun and Sehun took pictures of them from the boat. 

Baekhyun didn't go because he was scared of height which led into a teasing session with Sehun of why he was scared of the one with the harness and not the ski slope. 

"Let's drink, since it's Kyungsoo's birthday?" 

"I'm stealing my husband tomorrow. It's our sixth month anniversary so you can all play around. I have a gift for my husband" 

"Aigoo, when did our Jonginnie grow up?" Baekhyun cooed at him, ruffling his hair

Kyungsoo came to his side and pulled the end of his shirt to get his attention. "Hyung, can I post pictures once we get home?" he asked softly. 

"Of us?" Jongin asked in confusion

Kyungsoo shook his head, making Jongin frown. "No, the place. They might know if I post you" the younger answered shyly. 

"You can post me, I don't mind. I'm ready for them to know you, if you're ready" Jongin assured him and he received the wonderful heart shaped smile of his husband

"You'll know when I'm ready" Kyungsoo answered him. 

Jongin chuckled and kissed his shoulder instead of kissing him on the lips because someone might really see them. 

They went to a local bar and restaurant to have their dinner and Kyungsoo's birthday celebration, Baekhyun requesting a cake for dessert even though there was no cake on the menu. 

Junmyeon offered to take a group picture of the four men before Joo Won suddenly appeared and told him that he will take the picture so he can join them. 

The server suddenly appeared carrying a big bowl and a tower of fresh mango ice cream, with a silver candle on top. They all sang him happy birthday, taking turns in taking a video and photos as Kyungsoo blew his candle. 

"Kyungsoo, I'm posting. Be ready" Baekhyun said, taking a bite of the melting tower. 

"Me too" Sehun said, already grabbing his phone. 

"I should post too" Jongin said, already planning his three posts for today, tomorrow and his birthday. 

"Group photos only" Junmyeon pointed out to the three idols who ignored him. Kyungsoo gave him a small smile and offered him the ice cream instead. "Hyung, I haven't said this before but you and Yixing hyung are so alike" Kyungsoo said lightly, surprised that Junmyeon's cheek reddened. 

"Soo, don't tease Jun hyung, he likes your favorite hyung" Jongin said lightly, earning a slap on the thigh from the manager. 

  
  


-

Kyungsoo checked his phone as soon as they laid in bed. He's so exhausted but he's glad he was able to celebrate his birthday with Jongin and their friends. He received a couple of messages from his grandpa, Jongin's whole family and even Kris. 

He opened his IG and saw the seriously exaggerated notifications. In his feed he immediately saw the posts of Yixing hyung, Chanyeol, Sehun and Baekhyun hyung. 

Chanyeol posted a photo of them in Jongin's concert with the caption. _Happy birthday, my concert buddy @kimkyungie_

Yixing posted a stolen photo of Kyungsoo and placed a sweet caption saying, _24th birthday of my baobei. @kimkyungie 💜_

Sehun posted a photo which he took earlier where Kyungsoo had his hands clasped together as he made a wish and captioned it with a simple _Celebrating with the real maknae @kimkyungie_ 🤫

Baekhyun's post was a video of them singing happy birthday to Kyungsoo and showing his melting ice cream while the youngest was giggling. His caption was as extra as his video post. _My favorite @kimkyungie, happy birthday baby!_

Even Junmyeon posted a group photo saying happy birthday then tagged him. 

He checked his notification and saw that Junmyeon is now following him and a lot of people too. There are also comments asking where they are and why they're celebrating together. People were also asking who he was. 

Another notification made his phone vibrate twice, it's the notification for Jongin's post and a tag. He checked the post and saw Jongin's photo. He turned to his husband who was looking at him with a soft gaze. 

The photo is intimate, very private and Kyungsoo knows that this is Jongin's way of saying that he's ready. Truthfully he didn't want to post anything until Jongin himself posted them. Because Jongin is the idol and his name is what he worked hard for. 

The picture was taken when Kyungsoo was asleep, half his face hidden by the darkness and half shown by the moonlight. He looked so peaceful, but what made it special is Kyungsoo's hands, holding onto Jongin's left hand, keeping it close to him. His caption was short but he didn't forget to tag him. _My little husband. Let's spend more birthdays together, my own @kimkyungie_ ❤️🎂

"You announced me" Kyungsoo said softly, hand reaching out to hold Jongin's hand. 

"To the world, yes. To let them know that you're mine and I'm yours" 

"You'll cause a war in Korea" Kyungsoo chuckled but he's already sniffling. 

"We'll manage. I have you with me" Jongin said, pulling his husband on top of him to kiss him deeply. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Going back to Korea meant that they had to face reality. They spent the last two days in Boracay, carefree. The couple went on a private yacht to celebrate their 6th month anniversary while Jongin prepared him dinner and made love to him while watching the sunset, they spent Jongin's birthday doing activities with their friends, finally trying the banana boat and watching Baekhyun and Sehun fly out of the said banana while waiting for Junmyeon to get them back on. 

They all went offline after Jongin announced Kyungsoo, not one of them dared to look at their phones because they didn't want to sour the mood in case of bad news. 

But now, they already arrived home and while Kyungsoo still has a few days off, Jongin has to face the media who is probably camping out of their agency. 

Kyungsoo is still asleep, happily worn out from the trip. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed after getting out of the shower. Jongin had to dry the younger's hair before finally letting him rest. 

He turns on the television in the grand living room before walking towards the kitchen so he can start preparing their dinner. He hears his name at once as soon as the volume rises. 

  
  


_Kai marries a non-celebrity._

_During his most recent concert in Manila, Kai or also known as Kim Jongin, idol and only son of KD Corp's CEO Kim Jihoon has announced his marriage to his non-celebrity fiancé._

_The idol expressed his worries with the fans but received consoling words and support from them and his idol friends, Byun Baekhyun and Oh Sehun._

_LZ Entertainment confirmed the news simultaneous to the announcement and released another statement from their CEO and idol, Lay Zhang that they will pursue legal matters to those who threaten their artists' lives. Lay also confirmed that Kai will remain in LZ Entertainment and assured fans that the idol won't be going on hiatus due to the announcement of his marriage._

_On January 12, a series of posts blew up the internet making not only the k-netizens, wild but also international fans. Fans already speculated that Kai didn't fly back to Korea after his concert and was proven true when idols Baekhyun and Sehun posted a blurry video and picture of a man celebrating his birthday, adding to that, their manager posted another group photo revealing Kai together with the idols, a friend and the manager._

_There were speculations that the man celebrating the photo is none other than Lay Zhang's dear friend whom he went on an IG live with a few months ago. Two hours after the initial posts of the idols, another photo surfaces on the internet, coming from Kai himself. The idol and model Kai captioned it with My little husband. Let's spend more birthdays together, my own @kimkyungie, tagging the said man and confirming some of his fans' speculation._

_Now who is Kim Kyungie? There is no verification from any source about the identity of the said man thus he must be living a private life surrounded by well-known faces._

Jongin sighed in relief as he listened to the rest of the news, it seems like everything is going better than he thought. He knows that his father and grandfather might have a hand in this, protecting Kyungsoo's identity. It was a risky move to show half of Kyungsoo's face but he doesn't want to keep his husband in the dark. 

His face will probably be on every article this week until it blows over and it will be pinned to a blurred photo of Kyungsoo or the group photo that Junmyeon hyung posted. No one can identify Kyungsoo by his Instagram account because the younger barely posts his selca and a lot of fans thought of him as Yixing's favorite brother. 

_Next on the news, KD Corp receives a high raise in their shares after the announcement of Kim Kai's marriage. Is the marriage part of a media play for Kai's career or a business deal to boost the company's profit._

Fuck. Jongin halts his chopping and washed his hands at once. He checks the time before taking out his phone and calling his dad, he places the phone on the loudspeaker as he resumes cutting the carrots. 

"Son" 

"Dad, did you see the news? You have to release a statement. Kyungsoo is not a business deal" Jongin said firmly. 

He heard a chuckle from the other side and a sound of rustling before he heard his grandpa's voice. "Jongin" 

"Grandpa, good evening" 

"We are already taking care of it. We will be revealing Kyungsoo's position at the company as soon as he's ready and deny the allegations of a business deal, Kyungsoo is family" his grandfather said firmly. He was always firm when it came to Kyungsoo, even before he introduced the younger, he would always tell Jongin to be kind and accept Kyungsoo as family.

"I know. Please grandpa, I don't want Kyungsoo to get hurt by this" 

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Kyungsoo and see what he thinks about my proposal" his grandpa assured him. 

He hears his father's voice again but this time with a lighter tone. "I can hear you chopping. Finish cooking dinner and call me again or better yet visit us when you both have time, we ant to see my son-in-law and you should give us the souvenirs from your trip" his father teased lightly 

"We'll meet you before I fly to Japan again. Thanks dad" Jongin said softly. 

  
  


\--

  
  


The articles became worse in the morning. Jongin stares blankly at the stolen photos of their trip in Boracay, most of them hid Kyungsoo's face a that is only because the security was blocking the view or Jongin's arm is around the younger's shoulder. 

Joo Won caught one person stalking them capturing photos, so he seized the memory card and deleted the files on the camera itself, so it meant that more than one followed them. 

Jongin was surprised to see his husband all dressed up zooming down the stairs. "Hey, where are you going?" Jongin asked, meeting him at the bottom of the staircase. 

"There's a breach at the company. I have to go" Kyungsoo said, holding his laptop closer to himself. 

"I'll drive you" the idol offered, brushing his husband's fringe away from his eyes 

"No, Joo Won hyung is already waiting by the basement. I'll be back soon" Kyungsoo said, giving him a kiss on the lips before running towards the shoe closet to get a pair of shoes. 

  
  


-

Kyungsoo rushed to his office and saw that Chanyeol was already knee-deep in their system. He pulled his other laptop from his desk and set it up in Chanyeol's office so they could work together. 

He was the one who noticed the breach, he routinely checks the system and servers every morning because he placed initial barriers outside Chanyeol's own, setting up a four-way defense security. He just missed the check-ins during his trip and Chanyeol wouldn't know about it because Kyungsoo had set up his own defense around Chanyeol's own. 

When he checked earlier he noticed a crack in his codes, it was small but it was noticeable for him to call Chanyeol and walk him through it before he washed up and headed to the office. 

"It's undetectable from my own scanner. It's a good thing that you made another barrier. Kris is going to have my head for letting this slip" Chanyeol cursed. He's checking the files and running a sweep to make sure nothing got stolen from the servers even though they both knew that nothing went through the main defense. Chanyeol still wanted to make sure. 

They're both typing furiously, Kyungsoo using two laptops to check because he had put up another barrier just right in front of Chanyeol's so he can clear out the bug that passed through the first one. He ran a sweep on his work laptop to find it again and used his own laptop to find where it originated. 

Five minutes later, a loud knock echoes the room but both of them are too busy to do anything. Kyungsoo's office door opens and he sees Kris walking in, confusion in his face before he sees Kyungsoo through the opened connecting door. 

"Kris, we're handling it" Chanyeol said firmly, gritting out his words. 

"Handling what? I came for Kyungsoo. You better leave" Kris said, eyes locked at the boy who was till focused on his laptops. Kyungsoo was putting up barrier after barrier on every clean section so he can cage in the cause of this breach. 

"What? Why?" the younger muttered in confusion, eyebrows furrowing as he lifts his eyes up to meet Kris' gaze

"Kyungsoo, main is clean. I'll help you search now" Chanyeol said, already running another scan. 

"It's out, the media---" 

"Found it!" Chanyeol's booming voice echoes in the room and Kyungsoo receives an email from the said man. 

"I'll track its origin, we need to trace it back and destroy it" Kyungsoo said hurriedly, already putting his fingers to work. 

"Kyungsoo" 

"Later" he said firmly, fingers brushing through keys as fast as lightning. 

This, this is what he's good at. Binaries, ones and zeroes and how to intertwine them as they mold together as one. Nevermind that he can't cook or is bad at sports, this is enough to make his blood sing, rushing through his body like a tidal wave. 

"Chanyeol, stop!" Kyungsoo shouted, making both Chanyeol and Kris flinch. He also lifted his hands up away from the keyboard before turning to Chanyeol who was trying to delete as Kyungsoo traced, he was trying to delete the files that were taken. 

"I'm initiating lock down protocol for this floor" Kyungsoo said, already typing the lock-in sequence that was given to him by Chanyeol. 

"What's happening?" Kris asked in confusion wanting to get enlightened by whatever this is. 

Kyungsoo stood up, grabbing his work laptop and walked towards the door Chanyeol and Kris right behind his heels. The whole floor is on lock down, the emergency light and the speakers notifying the employees and the cell service is gone too. The doors are locked, emergency exits are locked too. 

"Where are we going?" Chanyeol finally asked as they passed by the conference room with people locked inside. 

Other employees are still at their desk and looking at Kyungsoo weirdly but the younger has a purpose, he went past the IT department in their floor and the MIS before stopping in front of another conference room, it's surely locked and they can't see inside it because unlike the other glass rooms, this has solid walls. 

Kyungsoo typed another series of codes and got the door opened as he lifted the lockdown. The door flew open immediately and came face to face with an unfamiliar man so he pushed him into the room and roamed his eyes around, finding the cause of this mess. 

Another laptop was plugged directly to a LAN port and from the looks of it, it's connected to the server room of MIS so he placed his laptop down and went to the laptop. 

"Sir! It's not--" 

"Shut up" Chanyeol growled, glaring at the man who just backed away. 

Kyungsoo immediately closed and deleted everything. He also cleaned everything up, including the malware before he unplugged the cable and broke the laptop in half using his hands, surprising all the people inside the room.

He turned around and saw the man sitting on a chair while a woman was standing by the corner trying to act as small as she could. 

"You're fired. Expect. Lawsuit" Kyungsoo said bluntly, surprising even Kris. 

"B-but sir! I'm not even in your department, what did I do to you?!" the man asked with an offended tone. 

Kyungsoo scoffed at him in disbelief. He smirked at him. "My department? I am Kim Kyungsoo, I am the next CEO or DK Tech and you just tried to hack into our servers to do what? Release my documents?" Kyungsoo spat out anger steadily rising as he tossed the broken laptop on the man's feet. 

"You listen to me, I don't care what you think you have against me to steal my personal files. But I can never let go of you using this company to do that. Don't bother packing up your things, we'll send it to you. I want you out of the company right now!" he growled, pointing at the door. 

The man instantly rushed out of the door which left the woman inside. Kyungsoo's burning gaze went towards her immediately. "You're Jongin's fansite, right?" he spat out. 

The woman flinched and gasped, shaking her head to deny it. "Rina Choi, daughter of Councilman Choi if I'm not mistaken?" Kyungsoo said, turning to Kris for confirmation. Kris nodded at him with a tight-lipped expression on his face. 

"You came into this company as an intern, you got regularized to be a part of the Marketing department. So I'm giving you a chance to come clean. Why are you here two floors above your supposed office and why are you specifically in the room with the man who just tried to hack the company?" Kyungsoo asked clearly, hands already balled up at his side. 

"He--he invited me sir. I…didn't know what he was doing. I promise. I just came because--" 

"Kyungsoo, maybe we should let it go. I already know about her relationship with the man you just fired, HR knows too" Kris said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder but Chanyeol pulled it away, it seems like there's more to it than what Rina was saying. 

Kyungsoo shook his head, his intentions clear as he walked towards the woman. "Rina~ssi, I'm a very patient man when it comes to work, I always think first before I act. What I personally enjoy too is my security. I know you're Jongin's fansite, **my husband's** fansite. I saw you during the launch, you slipped out of the launch party to take pictures outside. I saw you in the Philippines carrying the same camera and I saw you in Boracay. Do you need a photo proof? Because I have tons. I would've let this go because I thought you wouldn't do anything, because I thought you were one of the fansites that can be good. I gave you a benefit of a doubt that you were just there because you wanted to travel too but this, leaking my personal documents, this I won't let it pass" Kyungsoo said firmly 

"You choose. Leave the company, delete your fansite page and stay away from my husband or I'll file a lawsuit and release your name together with your freelance job" he added with finality, not giving her another option. 

"Soo!" Jongin called, he appeared at the doorway looking like he just ran all around the whole floor. 

"BerryKim~nim?" Jongin asked, the woman standing right in front of his husband. 

He's good with faces except for the people wearing masks but this woman he has seen a lot, she is one of his fansites he sends gifts to him during his birthday, celebrations of his debut and she's always there during fansigns. 

Kyungsoo smirks at the woman who was finally caught up in her own web of lies. "So, what is it?" he asked again. 

"I'm leaving. Just please don't tell him" the woman whispered quietly before she finally ran out of the room. 

Jongin immediately walked towards his husband and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried" 

"Why are you here, hyung?" Kyungsoo asked softly, hugging back. 

"Ahh, I'm having a whiplash" Chanyeol said, hand cradling the back of his head due to Kyungsoo's sudden change. 

"It came out, your name. The media has it. They're camped out of the company. Dad is looking for you" Jongin said hurriedly remembering why he went here in the first place. 

"I wanted to tell him but he was busy, doing I don't even know what the fuck just happened" Kris said in exasperation, glaring at Chanyeol who's still confused by his friend.

"Are you done?" Jongin asked as he pulled away. 

Kyungsoo turned and faced the two taller men, one of which is still confused by everything. "Kris, I need the legal team, Chanyeol can forward the case. We should have a united front in this. We can't allow this anymore, no more family favors. Don't mind Choi, I'll handle her personally. This is not a company matter but that IT person should be dealt with legally"

"I'll work on it with Chanyeol" Kris agreed, pulling Chanyeol out of the room. 

Jongin held his husband's hand, trying to calm down the man that he saw earlier. Even before he went in, he heard Kyungsoo loud and clear in the hallway. He sounded angry and it was the first time ever Jongin has seen his husband firmly declaring his stand in the company and in Jongin's life. "Baby, we'll do this together" 

"Let's go to dad" Kyungsoo said softly, picking up his own laptop and closing it. 

"Who broke that laptop?" Jongin asked in surprise, seeing the mess on the floor. 

His husband just shrugged at him and pulled him out of the room. 

\--

**+IDOL AND MODEL KIM KAI PURSUES LEGAL ACTION AGAINST PEOPLE WHO TRIES TO SLANDER AND INVADE HIS AND HIS FAMILY'S PRIVACY**

**++KIM KYUNGSOO NAMED AS FUTURE CEO OF DK TECH AND CO-CHAIRMAN OF KD CORP.**

**+++KIM KYUNGSOO OF DK TECH, HUSBAND OF IDOL AND MODEL KIM KAI.**

**++++KIM KAI AND KIM KYUNGSOO'S STAR STUDDED MARRIAGE CEREMONY AS THEY RENEW THEIR VOW ON THEIR FIRST ANNIVERSARY.**

**+++++KIM KAI AND KIM KYUNGSOO REVEALS HAND PHOTOS OF THEIR TWINS**

  
  


\--


End file.
